Problemas legales
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Sucedió... alguien pensó que Bruce Wayne descuidaba a sus hijos, estando a punto de que el estado y los servicios sociales de Gotham se los quiten recurre a una mentira para salir del paso...
1. El Peor Padre del Mundo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**- CAPITULO 1 -**

**"El Peor Padre del Mundo"**

Bruce estaba en medio de una reunión de negocios, si había algo que odiaba más que al guasón era sin duda una junta directiva, Lucius hacia un buen trabajo y era de fiar, pero en ocasiones le hacía ir para que impusiera sus opiniones a los ejecutivos que todo el tiempo Bruce comparaba con entes chupasangre o en este caso chupabilletes. Estaban explicando el plan de mercadotecnia mostrando graficas de crecimiento y no e que mas, Bruce se hallaba inmerso en ese mundo ejecutivo cuando sintió algo vibrar sobre la mesa de juntas

— ¿Bruce?—le dijo Lucius por lo bajo

—No es nada—dijo dándole la vuelta al teléfono y poniéndolo boca abajo—continúen—le dijo a los expositores, salieron los números y las frases como "ganancias" y "eliminar la competencia"… el teléfono vibro de nuevo, bruce toco unos botones incómodamente y el aparato guardo silencio.

Transcurrieron no menos de 3 minutos cuando ahora un sonido estridente comenzaba a llenar la sala, esta vez provenía de uno de los bolsillos del señor Wayne

—Bruce—le dijo Lucius un poco gruñón

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Repetía Bruce mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos ¿Qué rayos era tan importante o desquiciante como para que lo llamaran a sus dos líneas de celular, vio el numero y enarco una ceja extrañado, lo que decía como titulo de llamada lo saco un poco de sí—Instituto Gotham—murmuro para sí, ya en ese punto todos los asistentes le miraban entre curiosos y enojados—disculpen solo tomara un momento—dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta en su silla reclinable—¿hola? Si habla el Bruce Wayne —Trató de sonar lo más relajado posible, todos miraban con expectación al señor Wayne cuando fueron sorprendidos por su reacción—¡¿Qué ellos qué?! ¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y ponía una cara entre susto y enojo que dejo impactados a todos—no, no, no debe llamar a la policia… ya voy para allá—dijo Bruce poniéndose de pie—lo siento damas, caballeros debo salir un momento por un asunto de urgencia—todos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí mientras veían como Bruce Corría fuera de la sala y fuera del edificio.

—Suélteme— decía el joven Jason a una de las enfermeras—ya le dije que estoy bien—refunfuño el chico mientras agitaba el brazo en el que le colocaban una venda

—Quédate quieto muchacho, necesito averiguar si tienes algún hueso roto—le dijo la mujer una señora de mediana edad y cara seria—solo tomara un seg…-cuando le levanto las mangas de la camisa se quedo un poco asombrada, encontró un gran moretón en la parte superior del brazo del chico, no dijo nada solo continuo con su trabajo

—Eres un idiota Jason—le dijo Richard que estaba sentado en una cama frente a el

—Jovencito ese lenguaje no está permitido en la escuela—dijo mientras se dirigía a él y le pedía retirarse la camisa

— ¿Por qué?—refunfuño Grayson enojado

—Caíste de espalda necesito verificar que tu columna este bien — le dijo la mujer, Dick bufo con fastidio y obedeció.

—Caíste porque eres lento para reaccionar, hasta Alfred fue más veloz que tú—comentó en tono de burla.

—Basta ustedes dos—les ordenaron y los dos chicos se dedicaron mirarse enojados.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que ambos chicos fueron revisados por la enfermera, la susodicha se dirigió enseguida a la dirección para dar su informe—los chicos están bien, pero… detecte ciertos moretones y marcas que no son del incidente del día de hoy—comentó la mujer

— ¿Podríamos pensar en accidentes?—pregunto el hombre que se hallaba sentado tras de su escritorio.

—Solo que sean accidentes que incluyan caer desde un segundo piso con mucha suerte—reflexiono la mujer—y aun así sería igual de peligroso.

El director cruzo sus manos frente a su rostro—esto será problemático—se dijo suspirando—llama a la trabajadora social, quiero que hable con los pequeños—la enfermera asintió y salió del lugar.

— ¡Me quiero ir!—grito Damián enojado mientras arrojaba los juguetes de la oficina de la trabajadora social

—Basta Damián, nos meterás en líos— Tim trataba de calmar a su hermano pequeño.

— ¡No me toques Drake!—exclamo el menor mientras le arrojaba una pieza de lego directo al rostro

— ¡No hagas eso!—le reclamo el agredido—Eres un grosero.

—Y tú eres un huérfano bueno para nada—le contesto Damián mientras le arrojaba más cosas

— ¡Me las pagaras!—dijo Tim y se lanzo sobre su hermano ambos comenzaron a forcejear en el suelo.

—¿Qué le dijeron?—pregunto el director a la trabajadora social que los veía tras de un espejo translucido.

— Nada, según parece no se llevan para nada bien, recurren demasiado a los insultos y a los golpes, seguramente producto de severas riñas en casa, el menor parece tener mucho resentimiento por no tener contacto con su madre—explico la mujer—, requerirán vigilancia constante—el director se toco la barbilla— ¿El señor Wayne no ha llegado?—El interrogado negó con la cabeza—y eso que dijo que estaría aquí enseguida—dijo renegando la trabajadora.

Bruce estacionó su auto tan rápido como pudo; el lugar lucia más despejado de lo normal, cuando paso cerca de la puerta principal sintió un escalofrío de ver la escena, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar donde se supuso que estarían sus hijos: la enfermería.

Corrió y llego hasta la puerta de la enfermería, ahí le esperaban tres personas, más de lo normal pensó.

—Buenas tardes—dijo fingiendo agitación por la carrera.

—No veo que tengan de buenas señor Wayne—dijo el director fríamente

—Saludo pro cortesía señor director.

—Pues disculpará usted que en estos momentos no esté de humor para finesas y cortesías, por el menudo desastre que han causado sus hijos—el director le miro con severidad, por lo que Bruce sintió como si tuviera 10 años otra vez—su hijo Jason provoco una pelea en la que intervino su hermano Richard, ambos le propinaron severos golpes a unos chicos de grado superior y de no haber sido separados por los maestros habría acabado muy mal, los padres están furiosos.

—Puedo imaginarlo— Bruce seguía nervioso

—No conforme con eso, Jason tomo el auto de su mayordomo Alfred cuando este vino por ellos e intento arrollar a uno de los que lo habían enfadado, en el camino hizo caer a su hermano del lado del pasajero y casi atropelló a su mayordomo; Gracias a Dios por los muros que detuvieron su avance. Aunque la entrada principal no volverá a ser la misma—continuo explicando el hombre

—Pagare por eso—dijo Bruce con resignación

—Sin mencionar que Timothy activo una alarma contra incendios haciendo un experimento no permitido en el laboratorio.

—Para eso se supone que son las clases de química—comento el señor Wayne.

— ¡Era el laboratorio de artes!—grito el director enojado, Ok Bruce se sentía más avergonzado que nunca

—Increíblemente Damián fue el mejor portado el día de hoy—dijo el director y Bruce suspiro con calma al menos uno se portaba decentemente—esta vez solo mordió y agredió a tres chicos en vez de a toda su clase.

Ahora sí que Bruce se sintió el peor padre del mundo—Veo por su cara que estos comportamientos no le sorprenden señor Wayne—dijo la trabajadora social un poco alarmada

—Son chicos, son solo malos ratos—dijo Bruce tratando de justificarse

—Seguramente eso explicaría los moretones y golpes que tienen en diversos lugares y partes del cuerpo—intervino la enfermera.

—Seguro son por los accidentes del día de hoy—Bruce mintió no podía decir que sus hijos eran entrenados para salir a combatir el crimen, eso terminaría de hundirlo y remarcarlo como el peor padre del mundo, ¡Qué va!, el peor padre del universo y eso que sabía por linterna verde que el universo era bastante grande.

—De ningún modo; esos golpes y moretones son de hace días—comentoóla enfermera

—Los niños sufren accidentes en casa—dijo Bruce—es algo normal.

—Y supongo que estaba enterado de todo eso—le interpeló el director y Bruce bajo la cabeza apenado—debió reportárnoslo en su momento.

—Bueno no puedo estar enterado de todo, se supone que Alfred…—comenzó a explicar Bruce con cierto recelo y nerviosismo, definitivamente prefería tratar con matones que con maestros

— ¡Ese pobre hombre!—exclamo la enfermera—a su edad y librando una batalla solo, según veo, con tanto rufián empezando por el padre—dijo bastante airada—por lo menos ahora podrá descansar aunque sea unos días.

— ¿Disculpe?¿Qué le paso a Alfred? ¿Él está bien?—pregunto Bruce alarmado, su brazo derecho en la mansión estaba herido eso le preocupó bastante.

—El hombre salía como siempre llevando a Tim y a Damián, tratando de que no discutieran cuando se abalanzó Jason haciendo el uso del auto, el Señor Pennyworth se echó a un lado pero se lesionó un brazo y una pierna.

— ¡¿Dónde está?!—pregunto Bruce

—Adentro junto con sus hijos—informo la enfermera—pero…

Bruce ignoro a los directivos de la escuela y se introdujo en la enfermería, pudo ver a Alfred recostado en la cama con el brazo y la pierna vendada, con Tim sentado a su lado y Damián al otro arrojando bolas de papel a un bote en el cual no atinaba a encestar; tras de ellos golpeándose con un par de almohadas Dick y Jason— ¡Alfred! ¿Estás bien?—Bruce estaba en verdad preocupado de verlo en esas condiciones

—Sí, joven Bruce, pero me temo que estos chicos se han pasado de la raya, hemos pasado una gran vergüenza—dijo apesadumbrado, Bruce se paró enojado frente a sus hijos.

— ¡Ustedes dos basta de una buena vez!—señaló a Dick y Jason quienes bajaron las almohadas—casi matan a Alfred con sus estupideces—desde afuera tres personas negaban con la cabeza al oír las palabras de Bruce—sin mencionar que se liaron con la mitad del grado superior ustedes dos par de matones sin escrúpulos.

—Tú nos dijiste que no debíamos dejarnos de nadie—le reclamo Jason, era el más rebelde de todos.

—No dejarse fastidiar no significa buscarle bronca a todo el que te mire feo—le dijo Bruce

— ¡Eso he tratado de decirle todo el tiempo papa!—dijo Dick—pero es tan cabeza dura que no me escucha.

—Por qué no me gusta hacer caso a los lame bolas como tu Richard—le escupió Jason enojado

— ¡Joder contigo! ¡Deja de llamarme asi!—ambos hicieron por intentar agredirse pero fueron detenidos por su padre.

— ¡Basta los dos!, son un pésimo ejemplo para sus hermanos pequeños—dijo Tratando de sonar como un buen padre.

—No te preocupes papá, Damián es peor que ellos dos, es un sociópata en potencia—Dijo Tim, ganándose un golpe en el rostro

—Yo te enseñare a no hablarme de ese modo Drake—los chicos comenzaron a intentar agredirse desde sus lugares al lado de Alfred.

Desde la entrada, la trabajadora social anotaba todo, ya había llenado páginas enteras con sus observaciones y había hecho un par de llamadas— ¡Suficiente!—dijo la mujer entrando a la sala—señor Wayne en vista de los problemas que tiene con sus hijos me veo en la necesidad de programar una visita a su casa para cerciorarme del ambiente en el que están creciendo.

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritaron todos a coro, incluyendo a Alfred

—Visitare su casa analizare el medio que los rodea y como se desenvuelven, trataremos de encontrarle solución a esto—dijo la Trabajadora social

—No puede obligarnos a algo así—dijo mientras tomaba a Damián como si se tratara de una bolsa y lo acomodaba en su cadera, Tim y Dick ayudaban a Alfred a incorporarse y Jason Tomaba las cosas del mayordomo, bastaba un frase asi para que todos los Wayne supieran que era hora de huir.

—Me temo que sí, si no acepta la visita o algo sale mal en ella deberá cambiar a sus hijos de escuela—comento la mujer—y lo que es peor para usted, podría fincarle responsabilidades penales como descuido de menores o maltrato infantil, podría ir a la corte señor Wayne.

—De acuerdo—Dijo Refunfuñando Bruce mientras se dirigía a la puerta seguido del resto de su familia— ¿Cuándo sería esa famosa visita?

—Tiene que ser sorpresa, el caso es ver cómo viven en realidad no que me prepare un teatro—sentenció

—De acuerdo como guste; chicos vámonos—Bruce cruzo la puerta de la enfermería junto con sus hijos—mándeme la cuenta de los trabajos de la entrada—dijo al director y noto como la enfermera le hacia una mueca de desagrado—usted deje de mirarme asi que no soy un mal padre—le refutó pero se ganó otra cara de desagrado—¡Maldición Jason Camina!—dijo enojado, solo para darse cuenta que quizá ese no era el momento para gritarle a su hijo, suspiro y camino con la cara sonrojada, tenía mucho que hacer: ir a casa, atender mejor las Heridas de Alfred, retirar el auto que estaba estampado en la entrada del instituto Gotham, llegar a casa y amaestrar a sus chicos para que no le metan en problemas; sería una tarde difícil.

Nada sale como uno lo planea, nada, al menos no los planes de Bruce Wayne; si bien los de Batman rara vez fallaban los de Bruce dejaban mucho que desear, su visita fue un completo desastre, para empezar por que le sorprendieron un día que estuvo fuera de casa en un asunto de la liga de la justicia, no llegó hasta muy tarde solo para encontrarse caras largas por que la trabajadora social y un empleado del departamento de servicios infantiles se le habían adelantado, habían encontrado la cocina hecha un desastre, la sala tirada y a los chicos discutiendo entre ellos, todo porque Bruce no había tenido tiempo de limpiar ni mandar a limpiar nada, no pudo comprar comida para esa noche por haber estado fuera, lo que es peor llego a las 11 pm o un poco más para constatar que sus retoños no se habían aseado ni mucho menos hecho sus tareas, la conclusión: menores en situación de abandono dentro de su hogar; Bruce fue llamado a la corte para pelear por la tutela de sus hijos.

—Esto es todo un mal entendido—dijo Bruce a unos reporteros que lo abordaron al llegar al lugar donde sería la audiencia—mis hijos no están descuidados y no son unos chicos maltratados—dijo a los reporteros.

—Señor Wayne, ¿espera que todo acabe con resultado favorable para usted?—preguntó un reportero bastante conocido para él, Clark Kent

—Sin duda alguna, como dije: esto es solo un mal entendido—dijo Bruce y miró su reloj—ahora si me disculpan—finalizo a la vez que se daba la vuelta para entrar al recinto donde seria la audiencia, Clark le siguió de cerca.

—Hoy si la armaste en grande—le dijo una vos aguda y conocida que pertenecía al rubio más veloz del mundo—ya ni siquiera Oliver parece tan mal padre como tú.

—Guarda silencio Barry que no estoy de humor, ¿viniste a burlarte?— le interrogo Bruce mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

—Nada de eso, venimos a apoyarte—dijo Diana que le ponía una mano en su hombro.

—En las buenas y en las malas—dijo Clark tratando de animarlo.

—Yo si vine a reírme un rato—dijo Hal Jordan haciendo que todos detuvieran su caminata —ok mal momento entiendo, vamos solo quería ser gracioso—todos le pusieron cara un poco incomoda.

— ¿Dónde están los chicos?—pregunto Diana interesada.

—Los cuatro esperan en una sala aparte, pasaron dos días en el departamento de servicios sociales… es tan humillante— Bruce hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Tranquilo veras que todo se resolverá, ¿es decir que tan malo puede ser?—comentóClark

—Así es, tienes los mejores abogados y una buena reputación seguro que te dejan ir con una recomendación y ya—le trató de animar Barry.

—Si no siempre podrás empezar otra familia desde cero—Hal sonrio ante su "gracioso" comentario.

— ¡Hal!—le gritaron todos al unísono y este solo se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien—dijo aclarándose la garganta—lo siento no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, no tengo hijos, ni sobrinos, ni siquiera hermanos menores, o un clon o algo por eso no estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de vínculos, no sé cómo reaccionar—dijo Hal con sinceridad y Bruce sonrió—relájate ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?.

Bastante, muy malo, toda la audiencia se convirtió en un circo donde se dedicaban a hablar de las frivolidades del Señor Wayne evidenciando el "abandono" en el que tenía a los chicos, Bruce se enojó cuando sacaron fotos de su casa echa un desastre ¿tenían que tomar fotos?...claro aprovechaban que Alfred estaba convaleciente ¡él no había tenido tiempo de limpiar! ¡no era justo!, sin mencionar los videos de los chicos, uno donde Jason decía que le ponían a hacer lagartijas hasta que desfallecía y se quedaba dormido sobre el piso de la cancha de basquetbol u otro donde Tim decía que tenía pesadillas por los gritos que oía en la mansión…si eran una obra de arte del amarillismo. Todo se salió de control.

—Esto está muy mal—dijo Barry bajamente, pero alarmado.

—Demasiado—intervino Diana—Bruce está perdiendo los estribos.

-espero que no diga nada o sino—el comentario de Clark fue interrumpido por el estallido de Bruce.

— ¡Esta corte tiene algo en contra mía! ¡Esto es una cacería de brujas!—exclamó el señor Wayne haciendo que la juez se enojara sobremanera

—Ya lo dijo— Barry suspiró preocupado

—Señor Wayne si vuelve a acusar a la corte de esa forma lo mandare a poner bajo arresto por desacato—le advirtieron, Bruce aporreo sus puños y tomo asiento.

—Señor Wayne debe tratar de tranquilizarse—dijo un hombre que se hallaba al lado de Bruce, era su abogado

— ¡Dios!¡Lo están haciendo pedazos!—Barry exclamó preocupado.

—Y con ese carácter que tiene es una presa fácil—Clark no dejaba de tomar notas.

— ¿Cómo quieres que este? Está preocupado por sus hijos—dijo Diana, entre ella Barry y Clark no dejaban de emitir comentarios el único que miraba al frente con atención era Hal, les extraño a los demás pero no dijeron nada—chicos regreso en un momento—dijo Diana poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala, La juez estaba por emitir su sentencia.

—Póngase de pie señor Wayne—le dijo la Juez, Bruce obedeció—señor Wayne aunque no dudo de sus recursos y capacidades es claro que las carencias de atención y tiempo están afectando a sus hijos, por lo que me temo que el estado debe asegurarse de tener vigilancia constante y atención a los menores hasta que lo juzgue conveniente, por lo que he decidido que los menores de 16 y 14 años Richard John Wayne y Jason Peter Wayne irán al hogar para adolescentes Sn Vincent en tanto que los menores de 10 y 7 años Timothy Jackson Wayne y Damián Wayne irán a un hogar temporal hasta —a Bruce no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando todo, asi que interrumpió.

-No, espere un momento, ¡No puede!—exclamo Bruce un poco fuera de si.

—Señor Wayne no me interrumpa, es obvio que ama a sus muchachos pero el satisfacer sus necesidades económicas no es lo único que debe hacer por ellos, temo que un hogar Monoparental no es el adecuado para sus hijos en este momento, por lo que…

—Un momento por favor—dijo el abogado de Bruce y lo halo hacia el diciéndole algo al oído, la juez se quedó expectante.

—Señoría, por hogar monoparental se refiere a que un padre soltero como yo no puede proporcionar la atención que los chicos requieren ¿verdad?—preguntó Batman

—Es correcto señor Wayne, quedó demostrado con las fotos y videos.

—Sí, eso—gruño Bruce—pero sucede que estoy por cambiar esa situación.

-explíquese por favor—dijo la Juez interesada

—Estoy… comprometido y me casare en unos meses—un rumor general se levantó en la sala y la juez debió llamar al orden.

— ¡Silencio! Señor Wayne, mi corte no es una revista de chismes para ventilar sus trapos sucios, le aseguro que si esto es un truco para engañar al estado le are arrestar, sospecho que esto es solo una treta para hacerse de la tutela de los menores.

—Le puedo asegurar que no lo es—dijo Bruce

— ¿Por qué no menciono esto antes?.

—Porque es un asunto muy delicado dado mi posición, no pensé que eso influyera en esta audiencia—dijo Bruce

—Todos los datos son necesarios señor Wayne—dijo La juez suspirando con tedio—más si se trata de una persona que comenzara a convivir con sus hijos, debemos evitar que su presencia sea nociva para los menores, por lo que exijo saber en este instante el nombre de la persona con la que usted está comprometido.

—Si claro señoría—Dijo Bruce y comenzó a mirar por la sala, justo a donde estaban sus amigos de la liga, viro la cara dándole la espalda a la juez y miro a Clarck quien negó disimuladamente con su bolígrafo, luego Barry quien de plano le negó moviendo la cabeza, era obvio el buscaba a Diana seguro ella diría que sí, pero ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba?!

— ¡Señor Wayne! exijo que me de la información que le solicité en este instante o concluiré que esto ha sido otra treta de su abogado—Bruce se desesperó, miró a la única persona que le quedaba entre sus pocos amigos, parecía estar perdido en su mundo con los ojos abiertos y mirando al frente, como diciéndole que no había problema, suspiro con pesar.

-Dios, perdónenme mama y papa—dijo Para si y se dio la vuelta para afrontar su destino—Hal… Hal Jordan—el revuelo se levantó en la sala de nuevo, la jueza volvió a llamar al orden en general.

— ¡Orden! Señor Wayne debo entender que está comprometido con un hombre ¿cierto?—Bruce agacho la cabeza apenado— ¿Está el aquí?—Bruce asintió y señalo a la fila donde estaban sus amigos, Barry se hizo a un lado para que el dedo de Bruce solo señalara a cierto castaño, quien por un segundo parecía salir de su trance

_—Me miran, ¿Qué tanto me ven?—pensó linterna verde_

—Señor Jordan: ¿es verdad lo que dice el Señor Wayne?—la Juez señaló a Hal, este solo le miró intrigado.

_—No entiendo qué rayos dice—pensó mientras escuchaba una canción que marcaba el medio tiempo del partido de futbol americano que escuchaba—seguro pregunta si conozco a Bruce—Hal movió la cabeza afirmativamente._

— ¿Conoce su situación? Y como futuro miembro de su familia estaría dispuesto a ser co-guarda de la tutela de los jóvenes Wayne?—le preguntaron al castaño.

_— ¿que caraj…? Me sigue mirando, asentiré—Hal no solo asintió con la cabeza sino que levanto su pulgar_

Bruce no salía de su estupor, sin duda Hal después de todo era un buen amigo, le estaba siguiendo el juego muy bien, sonrió.

-demonios, que gran historia—Clark no paraba de escribir cada detalle

—Ni que lo digas, no me esperaba este giro de la trama—comento Barry sonriente

—de acuerdo, no es algo usual, pero es permitido por las reformas a las leyes de Gotham—la juez se quitó los lentes y prosiguió—señor Wayne en vista de que promete proporcionar una familia adecuada a sus cuatro hijos, le permitiré que regresen a estar bajo su custodia siempre y cuando el señor Jordan esté dispuesto a mudarse con ustedes para comenzar a ser parte de la vida de sus futuros hijos, ¿Señor Jordan?—Hal asintió de nuevo esta vez con los ojos cerrados—en ese caso, declaro que Richard, Jason, Timothy y Damián Wayne pasan a estar de nuevo bajo la custodia completa del señor Wayne y compartida con su prometido Hal Jordan, tendrán un periodo de prueba serán visitados por miembros del estado, sino hay mejoría o noto que esto es solo una farsa señor Wayne usted y su "prometido" irán a prisión—Bruce asintió—en este caso se levanta la sesión, los chicos pueden regresar de inmediato con su padre.

Bruce dio un respiro de alivio y abrazó a su abogado—Gracias—le dijo satisfecho

— ¡Si bebe! ¡Eso es todo!—exclamó Hal contento desde su lugar poniéndose de pie y dejando caer sus audífonos, los demás en la sala sonrieron alegres al ver la alegría de la pareja de Bruce—¿Qué pasa? ¿Termino todo?—pregunto Hal a Barry, este sonrió pícaramente

—No amigo, para ti apenas comienza—le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

—vaya se van todos; ¿ya dictaron la sentencia?—pregunto diana a Clark este asintió y guardo su pluma— ¿de qué me perdí?

—No mucho—dijo Clarck mientras comenzaba revisar sus anotaciones—Bruce está comprometido.

— ¡Wow!—exclamo Hal interesado, se sacó los audífonos por completo y los guardo—eso si es una sorpresa— ¿con quién?—pregunto linterna

—Con un tal Hal Jordan—comento el Kent ante la cara de miedo y asombro de Hal, Hal no debería de haber puesto su partido a todo volumen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok ... hice de las mías... aqui esta un pequeño problema con el que Bruce (no batman) ...tiene problemas para lidiar: sus hijos... y el estado de Gotham que quiere quitárselos, por suerte para el Linterna estuvo ahí para seguirle la corriente que pensaran sus hijos de toda esta historia?, les habrá servido de algo estar lejos de su padre y cuidados por trabajadoras sociales? y que pensara Hal? el no tiene Hijos como ya lo dijo, ahora tiene 4...podrá con ellos?

En fin ojala les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto...como siempre comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos, me despido con mi peticion de siempre: plis dejen reviews...saludos!

See ya!


	2. Bienvenido a casa Hal

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**-Bienvenido a Casa Hal-**

— ¿Que el qué?—dijo Hal alarmado—¡¿Qué yo qué?!

—Hal tranquilízate, vas echarlo a perder—le dijo Bruce que se acercaba a él-

—No me toques Bruce—dijo mostrándole los dientes—no estoy seguro que acaba de pasar pero estoy muy seguro que no me agrada del todo—Hal estaba enojado en verdad

—Señor Wayne—le llamo un policía a sus espaldas, Bruce sintió un escalofrío al oírle, si le veían discutiendo con Hal seguro que se darían cuenta de su truco no solo perdería a su hijos sino que iría a prisión así que suspiro y se preparo para una mega rabieta de Hal.

—Yo también estoy contento por como acabo todo "cariño"—dijo Bruce mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de Hal.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?—Hal forcejeaba un poco mientras ponía las manos para evitar un poco el contacto.

—Vamos Hal, ayúdame con esto o no me entregaran a mis hijos—le dijo a linterna casi suplicante

— ¿Señor Wayne?—le volvió a llamar el policía.

—Si me ayudas te daré lo que quieras—le dijo Bruce mientras acercaba su rostro al de Hal

—Ni soñarlo idiota—le contestó bajamente el aludido

—Tengo aviones, muchos: de guerra, comerciales, jets… te dejaré conducirlos y te daré tu propia línea aérea—le dijo Bruce misterioso—Hal se soltó de Bruce para luego tomarlo del saco de su traje, listo se había caído el teatro del Wayne seguro Hal lo golpearía directo en la cara, pero lo que paso lo sorprendió, Hal lo atraía hacia el fingiendo que lo besaba en la boca, Bruce se puso rojo.

—Podría darte una oportunidad—le dijo Hal al oído para luego soltarlo, Diana, Clark y Barry estaban anonadados; Barry inclusive saco un celular para grabar el momento

— ¡Barry!—le reclamó Diana

— ¿Qué? Algún día veremos este video y todos moriremos de risa—Barry continuo grabando.

—Déjalo Diana…necesito imágenes Graficas para mi reportaje—dijo Clark mientras Hal finalmente se separaba de Bruce

-Em… debo ir por los chicos— con dificultad Bruce pudo articular una frase para luego darse la vuelta e ir con el policía.

—Si como sea—Hal se alejó mas y se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos.

—Amigo, brillante actuación—le felicitó Barry mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

—Será mejor que no se acostumbre— Hal se cruzó de brazos—cuando salgamos de aquí seguiremos con nuestras vidas.

—No pusiste mucha atención ¿cierto?—le dijo Clarck mientras sacaba sus apuntes, Hal enarco una ceja—salgamos al pasillo y te explico—los cuatro miembros de la liga de la justicia caminaron fuera del salón.

Bruce siguió lentamente al policia que le dirigía por uno de los pasillos del recinto hasta el salón donde estaban sus hijos

—Aquí están señor Wayne—el guardia abrió la puerta del salón donde habían esperado sus 4 vástagos, una mujer salió caminando a toda prisa del lugar.

—Son todos suyos—dijo enojada mientras arreglaba sus ropas y medio acomodaba sus cabellos—-¡Son horribles!—Exclamo la mujer y siguió su camino, Bruce sonrió incomodo, en realidad estaba consciente de que sus hijos podían ser unos verdaderos monstruos.

— ¡Papa!—dijo una voz infantil que se abalanzó sobre él, el pequeño Tim corría a sus brazos, Bruce se agacho para estrecharlo.

—Tim—Bruce lo recibió abrazándolo con fuerza

—Te extrañe mucho—le dijo tiernamente

—Hola "Pa"—le dijo jason que salió detrás de Tim—Ya era hora—Jason sonaba quejoso, parecía frio pero Bruce estaba seguro que lo había extrañado

—Silencio Jason, no seas pesado—Dick llegaba al final con Damián durmiendo en su espalda—hola papá—Dick le sonrió.

—Hola hijo—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le revolvía el pelo— ¿Cómo les fue?

—Fue horrible—dijo Tim.

—Fue divertido—contestó Jason.

—Me trajo recuerdos—intervino Dick—Tim lloro casi todo el tiempo y Jason se convirtió en el matón de la casa de servicios sociales—explicó

—Jason—le dijo Bruce a modo de regaño.

—¿Qué? Mira cuantas cosas conseguí—dijo mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos monedas y juguetes pequeños al igual que dulces.

—Lo vas a devolver—le sentencio Bruce y Jason hizo una mueca—¿Por qué Damián duerme?—

—No está durmiendo, estaba peleando con todos y lo noqueamos para que deje de estar con sus cosas—explico Dick, Bruce hizo un gesto y suspiro resignado, en efecto, eran sus chicos.

—Vengan acá—se puso a su altura para abrazarlos—los extrañe mucho, Bruce pudo ver como el guardia que lo había guiado hasta ahí los miraba enternecido, se sintió incomodo al ver como el policia le guiñaba el ojo

—Sin duda, todos estos chicos son muy afortunados de estar en sus brazos señor Wayne—le dijo el policia y le guiño el ojo nuevamente, eso acabo por incomodar sobremanera al señor Wayne

—Bueno es hora de irnos—dijo poniéndose de pie, colocó a Tim en su espalda y tomo la mano de Dick y la de Jason

—No soy un crio—recriminó el ultimo

—Entonces puedes soltarme—le dijo Bruce, Jason no dijo nada, le estrecho mas el agarre, si también él lo había extrañado.

— ¡Que no!—dijo Hal a sus tres amigos—yo no acepte eso—Hal bastante enojado

—Pues la juez entendió que si—dijo Barry—claramente vio como asentías.

—Y levantabas el pulgar—intervino Clarck

—lo que se pierde una por ir al baño— Diana hizo un gesto cruzándose de brazos

—No lo hare, no fingiré que me caso con Bruce—dijo Hal negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos

—Tienes que hacerlo o van a quitarle a sus hijos por el estado, si en verdad eres su amigo deberías acceder—dijo Diana, Hal Gruño

—Si no lo harás por Bruce, entonces hazlo por los chicos—intervino Clark, Hal volvió a Gruñir

—Sin mencionar que, la juez entenderá que tu y Bruce mintieron por lo que te fincaran un juicio por perjurio y terminaras en la cárcel—explico Barry todos le miraron un poco asombrados— ¿Qué? Para ser forense estudias algo de leyes—explicó un poco ofendido

—Como sea—dijo Hal, todos le miraron intrigados—está bien—accedió Hal— lo hare por un tiempo solo hasta que todo esto se enfríe, no quiero ser culpable de dejar huérfanos a cuatro chicos.

—Mira ahí viene tu nueva familia—le dijo Barry en son de burla y Hal lo fulmino con la mirada—está bien, me callo, me callo…

—La verdad se ven tiernos—dijo Diana suspirando al ver que Bruce venia junto con todos sus hijos

—Hey—le saludo Bruce a su "prometido"—escucha Hal yo… -Bruce comenzó a decirle, pero Hal le levanto la mano para que guarde silencio.

—¿Quién es Richard?—el mencionado levantó la mano— ¿y Jason?—el msegundo de los hijos Wayne soltó a su padre e hizo un gesto—¿Timothy?—

—Me dicen Tim—dijo desde la espalda de su padre.

—Claro, claro— Hal dirigió su mano a la cabeza de Damian—supongo que este pequeño es Damián dijo señalándolo y revolviéndole el pelo— se ve tierno mientras duerme—los Wayne hicieron un gesto de esos que dicen "no sabe de qué habla" —déjame cargarlo—le dijo mientras se lo retiraba a Dick de la espalda, este hizo un gesto de descanso

—Hal no tienes que—le intervino Bruce

—Cierra la boca—le exigió el linterna verde—lo discutiremos "en casa"—dijo por lo bajo mientras acomodaba a Damián en sus brazos, Bruce sonrió de medio lado, Hal era un buen amigo—no sonrías Wayne—dijo dándose media vuelta— ¿Ustedes que miran?—les dijo a sus amigos pasando de largo frente a ellos.

—Hal espera—Bruce recordó a los reporteros que había dejado a la entrada del recinto mientras comenzaba a caminar a prisa tras de el—vamos chicos muévanse, ustedes también—les dijo a sus amigos.

Hal estaba bastante enojado, sin querer se había metido en un buen lío, pero ya no le quedaba salida, así que quería salir de ahí, hablar con Bruce y continuar con su vida, le abrieron la puerta que daba a la salida del palacio de justicia de Gotham, el policía que le abrió la puerta se le quedo mirando fijamente—¿Qué tanto mira?—el policia no le respondió solo chasqueo la lengua, esto enojo mas a linterna verde que decidió mejor ignorarlo y seguir su camino—estúpido—dijo para sí mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, no había descendido mas de dos escalones cuando se vio rodeado por cámaras y micrófonos.

—Señor Jordan ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de salir con Bruce Wayne? ¿Es verdad que él le pidió que no trabaje más? ¿Por qué lo mantuvieron en secreto? ¿ya tienen fecha de la boda?¿dónde será la recepción?—eran algunas de las preguntas que el Jordan podía entender, sostuvo la cabeza de Damián e intento avanzar—señor Jordan ¿es verdad que no guarda buena relación con sus hijastros? ¿El pequeño Damián es su consentido? ¿Es cierto que Jason le amenazo cuando comenzó a salir con su padre?.

— ¡Basta!—dijo enojado Hal al sentirse acorralado—¡déjenme en paz!—

—A un lado permiso, permiso—dijo Bruce alcanzando a Hal—el señor Jordan no tiene nada que declarar—dijo Bruce mientras abría paso entre los reporteros, tras de él caminaban Diana y Barry que trataban de cubrir a sus hijos adolecentes, caminaron todos hasta una limosina que los esperaba, entraron Jason, Dick y Tim Hal hizo una seña de entregar a Damián pero Bruce lo empujo para que se metiera al auto, después entro el mismo—arranca—le indico al conductor y este obedeció dejando atrás a los reporteros.

— ¿Crees que estarán bien?—preguntó Diana a Barry mientras veían alejarse el auto

—Claro, has escuchado lo que dice Hal… "Linterna verde puede hacer cualquier cosa"—dijo imitándolo con su voz, y haciendo que la amazona sonriera.

— ¿Quién es este sujeto?—preguntó Jason de mala gana señalando a Hal que acomodaba a Damián aun inconsciente

—Un amigo—dijo Bruce secamente—y levanto el vidrio que divide a los pasajeros del conductor

— ¿Por qué viene con nosotros?—pregunto Dick curioso

—Se los explicare en casa—Respondió Bruce

—El está muy viejo para ser también tu aprendiz—comentó Jason tratando de sonar lo más hiriente posible

—No me llames Viejo, pequeño púberto venido a mas—se defendió Hal

—Te puedo llamar como quiera anciano—le espetó

— ¿Anciano?—Hal miro a Bruce—si no tuviera las manos ocupadas te daría una gran bofetada.

—Eso no funciona mucho con él—dijo Bruce con sorna

—Menudos retoños Bruce y hablando de eso ¿es normal que este duerma tanto?—dijo señalando a Damián mientras lo sacudía, este comenzó a despertar.

—Pa… ¿padre?—pregunto el pequeño que abría con cuidado los ojos— ¡Wa! ¡¿Quién diablos eres?!—dijo desconcertado a la vez que le golpeaba el rostro con su rodilla

— ¡Demonios!—grito Hal enojado— ¡Bruce!—

— ¡Damián quédate quieto maldición!—dijo mientras trataba de sostenerlo

— ¡Auch!—dijo Tim -¡me golpeo a mí!... ¡me la pagaras!—una pequeña batalla campal había comenzado dentro del auto.

Iban tan ensimismados en ese pleito que no se percataron del momento en que llegaron a la mansión Wayne, cuando la limosina se abrió Bruce se bajo tan rápido como pudo—todo el mundo abajo—ordeno y sus hijos descendieron de uno en uno—tu también—le dijo a Hal

—yo no soy uno de tus hijos Bruce— le contestó Hal cruzándose de brazos

—Te comportas como uno, baja ya que tenemos que hablar—le ordenó Bruce Hal le torció el gesto—si bajas yo daré la cena.

—De acuerdo, solo porque tenemos que hablar—Hal bajo del auto y la limosina se retiro del lugar—vaya esto es vivir con estilo—Bruce sonrió

Entraron a casa, primero los chicos y detrás de ellos los adultos— ¡¿Alfred?!—gritó Bruce y vio acercarse a una figura que llevaba un bastón un cabestrillo y una pierna vendada

—Aquí estoy joven Bruno—contestó el mayordomo

— ¡Alfred!—gritaron los 4 chicos al verle y corrieron para abrazarlo.

—Que bueno ver que todos los jóvenes amos se encuentran bien— Alfred abrazo a todos sus chicos—ahora por qué no van a la cocina hay galletas de bienvenida para todos—los chicos sonrieron y salieron disparados hacia la cocina.

—Se supone que no debías cocinar, debes estar descansando—le reprendió bruce

—Son galletas hechas con masa instantáneas joven Bruce, además supuse que necesitaríamos una distracción para que usted y su joven "prometido" hablen sobre los detalles de la boda—Alfred habló con algo de sarcasmo

— ¿Cómo rayos lo sabe?— Hal comenzaba a pensar que Bruce lo planeo todo desde el principio.

—Tardó mas en decirlo en la corte que en que apareciera en las noticias del medio día—explicó Alfred—además ya está en las redes sociales #brucewayneisgay #bruceyhal #bruceloveshaljordan, etc., etc.-dijo tomando un celular que llevaba en el bolsillo

— ¡No te las comas todas!—se escuchó venir de la cocina seguido del ruido de cosas cayendo.

—Si me disculpan, debo ver que mis jóvenes amos no se maten entre ellos por unos dulces—Alfred, se dirigió con paso lento hacia la cocina.

Hal sintió un tic nervioso en su rostro

—em… ¿Hal?—le llamo Bruce al verlo un poco fuera de si.

— ¡¿En internet?! ¡¿En las noticias?!—dijo escandalizado linterna llevándose las manos a la cara—¡Joder! ¡¿Qué rayos hice?!—dijo Hal comenzando a caminar enojado por todo el recibidor—no espera ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?!

—Yo solo dije tu nombre no esperaba que la Juez te nombre co-guarda de los chicos—dijo Bruce—pero tu asentiste también.

—No estaba escuchando ¡Maldición! Estaba oyendo el partido de futbol—hizo una pausa— eso me recuerda que le debo unos cientos de dólares a mi corredor de apuestas—dijo cruzándose de brazos—esto no puede ser peor—regla uno para no tentar al destino no decir que algo no puede ser peor, el timbre sonó.

Bruce abrió la puerta para ver a un hombre de traje que tenía unos documentos en la mano y le enseñaba una placa—¿sí?—pregunto Bruce curioso

—Buenas tardes señor Wayne, soy James Colton, de la oficina de servicios sociales—dijo el hombre

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—Bruce abría la puerta de par en par

—Solo he venido a entregar un citatorio, deberán presentarse usted y toda su familia en dos semanas para su primera terapia familiar, en las oficinas de la central—explico el hombre

— ¿Qué no es muy pronto para esto?—dijo Bruce mientras tomaba la hoja y la leía—apenas regresamos de la corte.

—nunca es demasiado pronto para tomar medidas, algunos creemos que la juez tomo una decisión apresurada al regresarle a los chicos, dudamos que este hogar y su ¿Cómo llamarlo? elección sean la adecuadas para los jóvenes Wayne—dijo mirando a Hal con algo de desprecio—le recuerdo que si no se presenta no solo le retirare a sus hijos, sino que los mandare a detener por desacato—explico el hombre

Hal se acerco a la puerta—ahí estaremos, gracias—dijo Hal y cerró la puerta en sus narices

— ¿Qué diablos haces ?—le reclamó Bruce—no debes ser tan grosero de él depende el futuro de mi familia—

—Si es así, pues entonces estas jodido Bruce—le dijo Hal mientras se alejaba de la entrada—no será benévolo contigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—le preguntó Bruce

—Ese sujeto me odia desde que estábamos en la academia de vuelo—dijo Hal mientras se quitaba la chaqueta café que siempre llevaba—bueno dijiste que darías la cena "cariño"; así que muero de hambre—Hal le arrojo su chamarra a Bruce—vamos que razono mejor con el estomago lleno.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche y toda la familia Wayne se hallaba sentada en el comedor para cenar, todos incluyendo a Hal.

—Sigue aquí ese sujeto—comentó Damián mientras a veía Hal de mala manera

—Ese sujeto tiene nombre mocoso—le contesto el mal visto.

—tt—comentó el menor y siguió removiendo la comida china que tenía en su plato

— ¿Usted es el señor Jordan cierto?—Tim sin duda era muy respetuoso.

—Hal Jordan para ser exactos, soy piloto de pruebas en la compañía Ferris—

— ¡Excelente!—exclamó Tim sonriente mientras se metía un gran bocado de comida

—no es tan genial—interrumpió Jason con sorna

—Jason—le riñó Bruce

—No dije nada—continuo el segundo de los Wayne mientras tomaba mas comida—lo que menos quiero es enojar a papa y a su "amigo"— Bruce enarcó una ceja

Todos comían y cambiaban impresiones sobre lo que había pasado en días pasados, por momentos Tim y Jason interrogaban a Hal sobre su trabajo a la vez que Damián le hacia uno que otro comentario hiriente, el único que no decía nada era Richard

— ¿Dick?—le preguntó Bruce a su hijo mayor al ver que solo estaba jugando su comida—¿sucede algo con tu comida?

—No—le contesto secamente

—No has comido nada—le dijo el mayor— ¿Algo te molesta?

—Nop—dijo sin levantar la vista, pero pareció pensarlo mejor suspiro. —Bueno si hay algo—Bruce puso atención—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que eres gay?—nada preparo a Bruce para esa pregunta, todos soltaron los cubiertos por la impresión.

— ¿Papa es gay?—pregunto Jason con algo de sarcasmo— ¡Maldición seré la burla de mis amigos!

—El término correcto es homosexual Jason—le corrigió Tim

— ¿Qué es Gay?—preguntó Damián como no queriendo la cosa

—Quiere decir que a papa le gusta que le den o dar por el…—dijo Jason

— ¡Cállate Jason!—dijo Bruce molesto—no digas nada, nadie diga nada… yo les explicare a todos—dijo Bruce y un silencio incomodo se hizo en el lugar, Bruce no hallaba como explicar las cosas a sus hijos, ya habían pasado varios minutos y nadie decía nada.

El sonido de un vaso golpeándose con la mesa corto el silencio—bueno chicos: yo seré su nuevo papa, al menos por un tiempo—dijo Hal y todos le miraron boquiabiertos—ya saben mi nombre y lo que hago, espero poder conocerlos a todos y que seamos buenos amigos.

—Esto no es un grupo de doble A Hal, no puedes soltarlo así nada mas—le reclamó Bruce

—Pues mira que se habrían enterado de algún modo ¿No? ¡Esta en internet Bruce!—le grito Hal, Dick asintió-¿Twiter o Facebook?—preguntó Hal a Dick

—Ambos—dijo Richard— ¡Y mis amigos no paran de enviarme memes sobre ustedes dos!

— ¿Son graciosos?—inquirió Hal

—Hal basta no es el momento—dijo Bruce muy serio

— ¿Basta? Tú comenzaste esto cuando mentiste en la corte—se defendió Linterna verde

— ¿Mentiste? –Preguntó Tim alarmado—¡Tu nos has dicho que mentir es malo!

—Fue por una buena causa—se justificó Bruce

—Buena causa mis bolas papa—dijo—siempre dices que no debemos hacerlo y ya

— ¡Hey! controla tu boca jovencito— Hal reprendió a Jason, ganándose la atención de Bruce

—Tú no eres mi padre, ¡No eres nadie para ordenarme!—le contesto enojado Jason

—Si lo soy según la corte, soy responsable de ustedes junto con Bruce y si no se comportan y ayudan a que esto funcione y todos crean que somos una familia feliz regresaran al sistema, nos meterán a la cárcel y no podre continuar con mi vida, así que cierren su maldita boca unos minutos y escuchen a Bruce ¡demonios!—Hal se había puesto de pie, se había agitado un poco, Alfred comenzó a aplaudirle por lo que había dicho y hecho—como sea—volvió a tomar asiento

—Bueno como les decía—Bruce se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a narrar como estuvo el juicio y como se dio la situación a la que habían llegado, viéndolo desde un punto de vista ajeno a Bruce y Hal y a los chicos y repitiendo todo muy lentamente resultaba gracioso o por lo menso curioso—y por eso Hal debe quedarse con nosotros un tiempo—concluyó—claro esta si él quiere.

Hal se dejo caer en su silla—si hay postre por lo menos me quedo esta noche—dijo entre de mala gana y broma

—Yo lo traigo—dijo Dick poniéndose de pie y llendo a la cocina

—No pretendo ser una molestia—Hal estaba un poco apenado

—Ojala no lo seas—le dijo Jason en son de burla—no voy a decirte papa o mama ¿Está claro?—

—Como el agua—afirmó Hal—pero ni creas que te arropare por las noches—Jason le hizo un gesto

— ¿Cómo te diremos?—preguntó Tim curioso

—solo llámenme Hal—

—Te llamare si te necesito, no eres algo sino menos que un sirviente—dijo Damián y Bruce lo reprendió por expresarse así de su amigo—tt—dijo mal humorado

—Déjame adivinar tu eres el creído de la familia—le señaló Hal—no te preocupes me necesitaras en algún momento—comentó burlón, Damián giro el rostro, Hal le saco la lengua y Bruce negó con la cabeza

—Aquí está el postre—dijo Dick mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un galón de helado y unos trastes y cucharas

— ¿Solo eso?—dijo Hal

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Una fuente de caramelos?—le dijo sarcástico Bruce

— No pero al menos ¡Dah! olvídalo—dijo poniéndose de pie—revisare tu cocina, bueno "nuestra" cocina—Hal hizo comillas con sus dedos en son de burla

—En realidad esa cocina es mía Señor Jordan—dijo Alfred—quizá las gaveta de la parte de arriba puedan serle de utilidad—Hal asintió y fue al lugar

—Se que será difícil chicos, pero debemos hacer un esfuerzo, pronto saldremos de esto y continuaremos como si nada hubiera pasado—explico Bruce

—El señor Jordan es agradable— dijo Tim animado

—Bastante—prosiguió Dick

—Me parece bastante idiota—dijo Jason

—Primera vez que coincido contigo—le dijo Damián con saña hubiera continuado de no haber sido por que el aludido llego cargando con el bolsas de malvaviscos, chocolates y una gran botella de jarabe de chocolate.

—Permíteme Dick –le dijo Hal mientras servía el helado y comenzaba a echar de todo lo que había llevado con el—un poco de esto, y esto… también esto—dijo mientras abría las bolsas y sacaba cosas—y una galleta—dijo mientras rompía una galleta y tiraba los restos sobre el plato, la mesa y el suelo, Alfred casi muere al ver eso—listo … pruébalo—le dijo a Dick y este hizo un gesto—es delicioso es un Jordan especial—dijo mientras tomaba la cuchara y se lo metía a la fuerza en la boca

— ¡Dios! ¡Esta delicioso!—dijo Dick, sin duda debido al exceso de dulce, Bruce no los dejaba comer muchas golosinas y menos por la noche

—Y hay para todos—dijo mientras comenzaba a servir platos y los pasaba por la mesa, quizá tenerlo por ahí no sería tan malo después de todo, parecía adaptarse rápidamente a todo, era un buen piloto de pruebas exploraba el terreno y luego se lanzaba en picada para lograr su objetivo, algo bueno sacarían de esa situación tan enredosa.

Pasaban de la media noche, de hecho era la madrugada cuando por fin los chicos se habían ido a dormir, entre regaños, discusiones y hasta golpes, Bruce pudo ponerlos a dormir, con más de uno tuvo que usar su gas somnífero, se le hizo tarde y acabo tan cansado que por primera vez deseaba no ir a patrullar, bajo del piso de las habitaciones de los chicos y se dirigió a donde provenía el ruido de un televisor, entro a la sala de estar y vio a Hal comiendo palomitas y tomando una cerveza

— ¿Te diviertes?—le pregunto Bruce don recelo, Hal no dijo nada—por tu culpa los chicos estaban más acelerados de lo normal—nuevamente sin respuesta—tu estúpido postre pudo a los chicos hiperactivos… ¿Qué no me oyes?.

El sonido de un ronquido le hizo acercarse más y mirar a Hal de Frente se había quedado dormido con el tazón de palomitas encima suyo y sosteniendo la cerveza, Bruce se la quito y le dio un trago, Hal se removió en su lugar, el sonido de su comunicador le saco de sus pensamientos

—Aquí Batman—dijo Bruce mientras contestaba

—Hola Bats… -le dijo Flash al otro lado de la línea—¿Cómo va la familia favorita de toda ciudad Gótica?—le pregunto en son de Broma

—Cierra la boca Flash, no creo que me hayas hablado solo para preguntar cómo va todo por aquí—dijo Batman

—No en realidad tenemos una situación de emergencia por aquí, necesitamos que tu y Linterna vengan de inmediato a las coordenadas que te acabo de mandar—le dijo Flash

—Llegare tan pronto como pueda, pero Linterna esta indispuesto—dijo Bruce muy serio y le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza

— ¡Dios! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Lo mataste?—pregunto Barry escandalizado—sabes eso sería violencia intrafamiliar.

—Y dije que cierres la boca Flash—le reclamo bruce—el está en un asunto de linternas verdes o algo así, salió hace rato—dijo mientras le devolvía la botella a Hal, este se removió nuevamente en su sitio—salgo para allá en un momento llegare tan pronto como pueda—Bruce se acerco y apago la pantalla de plasma que estaba transmitiendo una película, salió y entre cerró la puerta de la habitación, sonrió con algo de malicia al recordar a Hal dormido tan plácidamente, no sabía que tan complicado era ser parte de los Wayne.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno aquí esta la continuación que pidieron, jeje la verdad me entro la inspiración, ya Hal esta en la mansion Wayne y los chicos están enterados de la situación... ojala que lo traten bien aunque sospecho que no ha todos le emociona el hecho de tener un "papa" nuevo... en fin saludos a todos, nos leemos pronto

see ya!


	3. La Señora de la Casa

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 3**

**-La "Señora de la Casa"-**

Hal había dejado todo atrás, lo que había vivido con la familia Wayne, todo había quedado muy atrás, mientras volaba por el espacio y acababa con un par de naves que amenazaban un indefenso planeta, era un trabajo duro y estaba solo, haciendo uso de todo su poder y su fuerza de voluntad disparaba rayos desde su anillo para atravesar las defensas de sus enemigos.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamaba cada vez que fallaba un tiro, a duras penas pudo deshacerse del que le venía siguiendo de cerca, se dio la vuelta y le disparo , pudo tumbar la nave y hacerla estrellarse con otro crucero, victoria segura—¡Sí!—festejó

_—Linterna del sector 2814, preséntese a Oa de inmediato—dijo la voz que venía de su anillo de poder_

—Enterado base, Linterna Hal va para allá—dio la vuelta sobre su eje cambiando su dirección para salir a toda prisa hacia el planeta antes mencionado—¡Waju!—exclamó emocionado, se sentía bien de estar de nuevo haciendo su trabajo en el espacio.

—Linterna del sector 2814 hemos sabido del éxito indiscutible en su última misión, sin duda un trabajo limpio y bien realizado—dijo uno de los ancianos guardianes a Hal, quien sintió como su ego comenzaba a inflarse.

—Gracias, solo hago mi trabajo—explicó el felicitado

—como premio a sus logros hemos decido ascenderlo a—explicaba otro de los guardianes, cuando un sonido similar a un celular invadió la sala— ¿Linterna 2814?

— ¡Oh si! Cierto—dijo Mientras buscaba en su traje—disculpen—Hal sacaba un celular de su traje y contestaba una llamada— ¿hola?

— ¿Dónde rayos estas? —se oyó al otro lado de la línea, conocía esa voz sobre manera

—estoy en medio de algo ¿podrías esperar?

—Linterna del sector 2814—le llamó el que presidia a los ancianos de Oa

—Si un segundo—le hizo una seña con la mano pidiendo que esperen—Bruce esto es importante estoy en una reunión con los vigilantes de Oa

—Y yo con unos ejecutivos de Industrias Wayne y de la corporación Lex.

—ve al grano ¿Quieres?

—No fuiste por los chicos— le reclamó Bruce del otro lado del teléfono—Jason está en el lugar de su práctica de Beisbol esperando que pases por él, Igual que Tim que tenía un trabajo en equipo, ¡La madre de su compañero ya me habló para recordarme que no hemos ido por él!

—¡Oh demonios!—Hal se llevo una mano al rostro—espera tengo otra llamada—cambio de línea en el celular, los guardianes comenzaban a mirarle de mala manera—¿Hola?

—Hal soy Dick, Damián está enfermo y no quiere tomar su medicina ni descansar hasta que vengas tú—le dijo Dick en su otra llamada

— ¿Dick? No puedo ir en este instante—se excusó

—Linterna Jordan—le interpeló uno de los guardianes

— ¡Que espere un momento! —Grito a la vez que tapaba la bocina de su teléfono, sus superiores le pusieron mala cara— ¡Maldición Dick esto es importante!

— ¡Pero está llorando! —Un alarmado Dick hablaba por el teléfono mientras se oía un llanto al fondo— Tranquilo Damián ya viene para aca.

— ¿Qué? Richard no puedo ir ahora yo — le interrumpieron—espera hay otra llamada

— ¡Eres un inútil! — se oyó gritar, ahora Jason le hablaba — llevo horas esperándote ¿Vendrás por mi o no?

—No me hables así, pequeño monstruo mal agradecido—reclamo Linterna cuando sintió que la línea se fue — ¿Hola? ¿Bruce? ¿Dick? ¿Jason?

—Linterna del sector 2814 en vista de que su vida personal interfiere con su trabajo como guardián, nos vemos en la necesidad de negarle el ascenso que mencionamos antes—Dijo uno de los guardianes

— Pero, es solo algo temporal —Trató de justificarse

—No podemos arriesgarnos tanto, por lo que también le retiraremos de sus obligaciones—el que le dijo esto último hizo brillar sus ojos retirándole el anillo de su mano

—Pero—Hal pudo ver como rompían su sortija ante sus ojos— ¡Eso no es justo!

—Borraremos todos tus recuerdos como Linterna verde y te regresaremos a la tierra para que continúes con tu vida— los ojos de los ancianos comenzaron a brillas y Hal sintió como se elevaba y le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

—No esperen—le faltaba el aire, habló con dificultad—esperen— sintió que le faltaba el aire y se llevo sus manos a su cuello no podía respirar— ¡Alto! — Grito asustado y sintió como una luz blanca invadía sus ojos, los abrió de golpe y tosió — ¡Alto! —se despertó de golpe tirando un traste lleno de palomitas y una cerveza

— ¿Vez? Te dije que le atinaría—comentaba Jason a la vez que dejaba caer las palomitas que tenía en su mano, Hal tosió con fuerza y de su garganta salió una palomita casi entera

—Demonios— estaba un poco molesto, recordó su sueño y miro su mano, su anillo seguía en su dedo, suspiro con alivio— ¿Qué rayos creen que hacen? —Interpeló a Dick y Jason

—Nosotros…— Dick dudo en su respuesta

—Jugaban a atinarle a tu bocota abierta con las rosetas de maíz—dijo Damián cambiando los canales de la pantalla de plasma

—Que graciosos—Hal se levanto y se sacudió los restos de comida que traía sobre la ropa—¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho de la mañana—intervino Tim que entraba en la habitación con un vaso de leche en las manos—¿Quieres? —le extendió el vaso, Hal negó con la cabeza

—Eres un lame botas Tim—le insultó Jason, pero el menor lo ignoró.

—Basta ya Jason aun es muy temprano para que estés con tus cosas—Dick entraba a defender a su hermano menor

—Hablando de aduladores—prosiguió Jason esta vez insultando a su hermano mayor

—Silencio los dos— Comentó con fastidio— ¿Qué no hay otro lugar donde que vayan a hacer ruido?, la casa es muy grande además ¿Que no deberían haber ido a la escuela?

—Alfred no nos levanto—se justificó Damián

—Ni hizo el desayuno—explico Tim, Hal hizo una mueca ¿Qué esperaban esos chicos que el pobre hombre con sus brazos y piernas lastimadas se levantara a temprana hora a bañarlos vestirlos y alimentarlos?, sin duda algo andaba mal con ellos.

—Si viven a la espera de que alguien haga las cosas por ustedes se volverán unos inútiles—Hal los miró de mala manera incomodando a todos excepto a Jason quien lo miro con superioridad.

Fue un silencio incomodo que se rompió gracias al sonido del teléfono de la mansión, Dick corrió a contestar

— ¿Hola? —Dick Trago saliva al oír la voz que le hablaba— es para ti—le entrego el teléfono inalámbrico a Hal, haciéndolo que le mirara con extrañeza

— ¿Dígame?

— Señor Wayne le habla el Director Storm del instituto Gotham — Hal hizo una mueca de fastidio, ¿Lo habían confundido con Bruce?

—No, no soy Bruce Wayne soy Hal Jordan—

—Si claro el señor Jordan, su prometido—Hal hizo una mueca de coraje, odiaba ese término, por lo que se separo de la bocina para hacer una mueca

—Cretino—Hal suspiro y acerco el teléfono nuevamente a su oreja—Bruce no está ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Verá señor Jordan me han informado que ninguno de sus "Nuevos hijos" ha venido a clase lo que me lleva a llamar para saber si todo está bien con ellos

—Demasiado bien, solo se han quedado dormidos—Hal no paraba de hacer gestos, todos los hijos Wayne se acercaron curiosos a el

—Entiendo, señor Jordan debo decirle que no podemos permitir ese tipo de inconvenientes, si los chicos están bien deberían de estar en clase

—Lo entiendo, pero con todo lo que pasaron en días recientes —Hal fue interrumpido

—Se lo pondré de esta forma señor Jordan, los chicos deberán estar antes de las nueve de la mañana en la escuela, de lo contrario llamare a servicios sociales para reportar este asunto, como bien sabe ya que están todos bajo supervisión constante de la autoridad eso podría dar marcha atrás a la sentencia del Juez—el director Storm hacia honor a su apellido y creaba una tormenta en un vaso de agua

—De acuerdo ahí estarán—Hal termino la llamada y miro a los chicos—bueno chicos a la escuela, al menos tenemos tiempo—dijo a la vez que miraba su reloj—un momento ¡Son las ocho treinta! —comenzó a empujar a los chicos haciendo que Tim tirara su vaso de leche y lo bañara con el—¡Demonios! ¡Muévanse! ¡A cambiarse! —Tomó a Damián que empezó a patalear y decir insultos—sin insultar enano, es hora de vestirse—

— ¡Bájame Idiota! —le exigió el menor y Hal lo dejó caer estrepitosamente

—Está bien, tengo que calentar el auto de todas formas—dijo Hal resignado—Oye ¿Tu no lloras verdad? —

—Tt—Damián le miro con suficiencia—Claro que no y menos por causa tuya—

—Eso era todo lo que quería saber—Hal lo dejó para que se cambiara y corrió a buscar el auto con el que los llevaría al colegio. Corrió fuera de la casa y llego a la cochera, ¡Dios! Era un tramo tan grande entre la cochera y la entrada principal que se agitó de correr esa porción del terreno de la mansión—veamos cual llevaremos—dijo al ver los autos enfilados—sin duda Bruce tiene gustos automotrices raros—

—Todos abajo ¡Pero ya! —Grito Hal desde el recibidor esperando que los cuatro chicos Wayne se apresurasen, comenzaron a bajar dando brincos y esquivándose entre unos y otros— ¡Vamos aprisa tenemos solo quince minutos para llegar a la escuela!—los apuró haciendo señas salieron de la casa y se subieron a la camioneta que Hal había logrado arrancar

— ¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste funcionar? —Dick miró asombrado esa camioneta que hacía rato que no usaban

—Te explico en el camino muévanse que no llegaremos—Hal Abrió la puerta y los chicos subieron luego se subió del lado del conductor—¿Cinturones? —Los chicos se colocaron los cinturones—oye ¿El pequeño no lleva silla especial? —señaló a Damián que le hizo una seña obscena—solo bromeaba—Hal piso el acelerador y Salió a toda prisa de la mansión

—Se habían perdido las llaves de esta camioneta— comentaba Dick—¿Como la hiciste funcionar?

—Estaba abierta y la hice arrancar usando los cables—explico Jordan —¡Bache! —les alertó mientras el auto daba un gran salto

—Eso es Cool ¿Me enseñas?—le interrogó Jason

—Seguro ya eres medio criminal, seguro tu padre se pondrá feliz de que te enseñe algo que te sirva para robar autos—Hal usó todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz—mejor solo sigue robando llantas ¿Si? —Jason le hizo una seña grosera con la mano— ¡Luz amarilla! —Dijo mientras cruzaba un semáforo a toda velocidad

— ¡Dios! ¡Va a matarnos! —exclamó Tim alarmado

—Solo si no cooperan—dijo mientras movía el volante frenéticamente esquivando un bote de basura— además todo es culpa de su padre, sino me hubiera metido en esto tal vez Diana o Barry les estarían llevando a la escuela—vio que estaban cerca de la escuela y piso el acelerador a fondo, para luego frenar de golpe—¡Llegamos! —Miró su reloj—apenas con tiempo, muévanse, muévanse—los conminó a descender del vehículo.

Los cinco entraron corriendo por los pasillos, por alguna razón volvió a tomar a Damián y corrió cargándolo, hasta la oficina del director.

El señor Storm miraba con impaciencia su reloj con precisión casi inglesa veía la manecilla del segundero, estaba por tomar el teléfono para llamar a sus amigos en servicios sociales cuando se abrió la puerta de la dirección dejando ver a Hal que cargaba a Damián, acompañado de Tim, Dick y Jason—apenas a tiempo señor Jordan—

—Le dije que llegarían a tiempo—Hal estaba jadeando

—Si es obvio, pero apenas llegan enteros—el señor Storm señalo a los chicos, Jason no llevaba el sweter del uniforme, Dick estaba desfajado, Tim no estaba peinado y Damián no tenia mochila, sin mencionar que lucían como si no se hubieran lavado el rostro, Hal chasqueo la lengua enojado.

—Dije que llegarían a las nueve, no que llegarían listos para un desfile de modas ¿Cierto?

—Aunque eso es cierto, no hay que volverlo costumbre—El director se acerco a todos—vayan a sus clases chicos—Hal bajo a Damián—señor Jordan, en vista de que apenas se está acostumbrando a esos chicos haré como que este incidente no pasó—

—Se lo agradezco —Hal puso mala cara

—Sin embargo ante la más mínima llamada de atención, me veré obligado a reportarlos a las autoridades, ya que están bajo estricta vigilancia.

—Entendido—Hal se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la oficina del señor Storm

—Salúdeme a su novio, el señor Wayne—Hal se enojó, apretó sus puños, quería gritarle que se callara, pero se contuvo

—Seguro que si—dijo entre dientes para después salir del lugar.

Camino fuera de la escuela, pasando junto a unos trabajadores que reconstruían la entrada que Jason había demolido con el auto de Alfred, se sentía un tanto enojado por los comentarios del director y por lo que había tenido que hacer esa mañana, llevar a los chicos a la escuela no era parte del trato, siguió caminando hasta cruzar la calle, se dirigió a una maquina de refrescos y puso una moneda, pero la lata no salió.

— ¡Carajo!—gritó mientras comenzaba a patear la maquina, golpes y después patadas, estaba muy enojado— ¡No es justo! —dijo alarmado, golpeaba y pateaba con fuerza, parecía recordar su sueño, llevaba apenas un día con los Wayne y sentía que su vida ya había cambiado demasiado—¡Estúpida maquina! —Repetía sin dejar de golpearla— ¡Estúpido Bruce!

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —le dijo una voz conocida que apenas había escuchado el día anterior, Hal sintió una sensación extraña detrás de su nuca — sabes la maquina no se tiene la culpa—

— Colton— Hal se dio la media vuelta para quedar frente al hombre que le había llamado la atención, el hombre lo rodeo hasta poyarse en la maquina

—Llegaste tarde a la escuela— le comento el hombre en tono misterioso

—A ti que te importa—le dijo Hal— Además llegamos a la hora que acorde con el Director ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Me estas espiando?

—Como dije ayer solo me preocupa el bienestar de esos chicos—Colton saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió—Además mi hija también estudia en esa escuela

—Qué lindo, pero sabes que: me importa un carajo tu vida

—Cuida tu boca Hal, ese lenguaje no es muy adecuado para un padre de familia, seguro que aun no te acostumbras a eso—el sujeto sonrió— Escúchame bien Jordan no soy estúpido te conozco, aquí hay gato encerrado y si no lo descubro yo te descubrirás tu solo.

—Esto debe ser venganza por que en su momento no te di por el culo ¿Cierto? — Hal sonrió burlón mientras emitía esa frase

— ¡No digas idioteces! —el del cigarrillo se alteró bastante—mucho cuidado Hal, un paso en falso y me encargare de que acabes en la cárcel

Hal sonrió y dio un golpe más a la máquina de refrescos, esta vez la lata calló por lo que Hal se inclino a tomarla— No te acerques a esos chicos Colton, no querrás conocer a su padre—Hal se dio la vuelta y regreso al auto.

Alfred era el equivalente al padre de Bruce y al abuelo de los chicos, era cómplice de las aventuras de Batman y quien por lo general se encargaba de todo en la mansión, pero al estar herido no podía hacer gran cosa, debía descansar y apenas podía moverse, Hal lo sabía y sentía algo de pena por el hombre, pero se alegro mucho cuando regreso a la mansión y vio que había hecho unos hotcakes para el desayuno.

— Gracias—Hal se sirvió algunos de los Hotcakes que Alfred había hecho, el mayordomo se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a desayunar y Hal se quedo de pie comiendo

—Debería sentarse para desayunar—

—Prefiero comer asi, los pilotos comemos de pie por que siempre tenemos prisa—Explico Hal mientras tomaba un bocado y lo llevaba a su boca—Además asi la comida llega mas rápido al estomago y podemos repetir más pronto—dijo con la boca llena y noto como Alfred lo miro con recelo—lo siento

—Buenos días—Bruce hacia su entrada en la cocina, lucia fresco, recién bañado y perfumado estaba listo para ir a la oficina—Buen dia Alfred ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Mejor joven Bruce—Alfred sintió como Bruce ponía una mano sobre su hombro

—Me da gusto oír eso—Bruce se dirigió a la cafetera que estaba en la cocina—Buen dia Hal ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Casi ahogado por culpa de tus hijos, pero luego te cuento los detalles—Hal cortó un pedazo mas de los panqueques que Alfred le había preparado se lo llevo a la boca y miró a Bruce de mala gana—Tenemos que hablar—

—Sí pero no con la boca llena, primero traga tu comida—Bruce bebió de su café y Alfred se levantó para retirarse de la cocina— ¿Y bien?

—Pues que crees idiota, tuve un inicio de mañana de locos, tus hijos casi me ahogan arrojándome cosas directo a la garganta

—Bueno es porque roncas

— ¡Ese no es el punto! —Hal aporreó su mano sobre la barra de la cocina— recibí un regaño del director, Tim me vacio leche encima, Damián me pateo, conduje a mas de 80 km/hr en zonas residenciales solo para llegar a escuchar "salúdeme a su novio" y luego una maquina de refrescos casi se traga mis monedas ¡Joder!

— Y ¿Tu punto es? —Bruce le interrogo con toda la calma de la que era capaz

— ¡Eres un imbécil!, no soy tu esposa ¿De acuerdo? —Hal tenía cara de pocos amigos

—Lo sé —Bruce suspiró— me disculpo por los inconvenientes, no era mi intención dejarte a cargo de todo eso, debí estar más al pendiente de mis hijos

—Si debiste, más bien debes

—No es fácil ser padre soltero, Alfred me ayuda mucho pero a veces Batman y la liga me perjudican bastante

—Batman ayuda a la ciudad y al mundo— Hal dejó su comida—supongo que es necesario y se justifica, pero aun así esos chicos necesitan atención

—Tal vez tu…

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh no, no, no, no! ¡Ni lo Sueñes! — Hal negaba moviendo la cabeza y las manos—no cuidare a tus hijos, yo también tengo una vida, un trabajo y una identidad secreta

—Lo sé, pero también eres Tutor de los chicos según la corte

—Eso ya lo habíamos dicho, pero de eso a ser como "la señora de la casa"…

—Alfred es mi brazo derecho, con el aquí aun convaleciente necesito alguien en quien confiar—Bruce volvió a tomar de su café—Seamos sinceros creo que eres mi mejor opción o más bien la única independientemente de lo que haya dicho la corte, Barry, Diana y Clarck siempre están ocupados con sus trabajos diurnos

— Y yo no tengo nada que hacer en las mañanas—Hal le comentó con sarcasmo

—No quise decir eso, pero ya escuché por ahí que no tienes nada programado en las próximas dos semanas—Hal hizo una mueca—solo te pido que me ayudes con la casa y los chicos después que Alfred se recupere, serás mas libre…

—"Mas libre", Que consuelo—Hal uso todo el sarcasmo del que era posible, suspiró—escucha te ayudare solo porque admites que no puedes solo con esto Bats, pero no dejare mi vida por la tuya y eso incluye mis asuntos con los linternas verdes ¿Esta claro?

—Me parece bien—Bruce dejo su taza y se dirigió hacia la salida—debo irme a trabajar, los chicos salen a medio día, no olvides ir por ellos—Comentó Bruce

— ¿Y que se supone que haga mientras tanto?

—Puedes limpiar la casa, está hecha un desastre

— ¡Púdrete Bruce! —exclamó Hal enojado.

—De acuerdo te enviare a alguien para que limpie la casa, así podrás ver tus telenovelas—Le dijo en son de broma, Bruce sintió como era golpeado con una escoba, Hal había usado su anillo para formar el objeto y golpearlo en la cabeza

—La siguiente ocasión que estes de gracioso será un Bat de Besibol — Hal guardó el objeto en su anillo—Idiota

—También ten un buen día—Bruce le dijo en son de burla y salió a toda prisa de la casa

Bruce salió de la junta en la que estuvo casi toda la mañana, por fin pudo cerrar el asunto que tenía pendiente con laboratorios star, ahora solo le hacía falta firmar unas cosas y luego a otro tema, por lo que se dirigía a su oficina a toda prisa

—Señor Wayne—una mujer de mediana edad el salió al paso para hablar con él—debo recordarle que tiene una cita hoy por la tarde a las 14:30 con el comité de construcción del nuevo edificio de oficinas del gobierno de Gotham, también le llegaron estos paquetes y recibió una llamada del señor Luthor—explicaba la mujer mientras le extendía carpetas, documentos y un sobre.

—Gracias Sally ¿Algo más? —Inquirió Bruce

—Sí, tiene una visita no programada—comento la mujer haciendo que Bruce se extrañase

Bruce caminó a su oficina llego hasta la puerta de cristal para ver como se estampaba uno de los cojines de los muebles que tenia, se maldijo bajamente y entró

— ¡Hola papá! —le saludaron todos al verle, Dick, Tim, Jason y Damián cada quien en su particular tono y modo.

—Hola—Bruce estaba inseguro de verlos ahí

—Venimos a visitarte—comento Tim animoso—el señor Jordan nos trajo

—Me lo imagino—Bruce observo hacia su escritorio y vio como Hal estaba sentado en una de las sillas de invitado jugando con sus bolígrafos, camino hacia él— ¿Pasó algo?

—Nop—respondió Hal desganado—Tus hijos tienen hambre

—El tarado que tienes ahí sentado olvido darnos el almuerzo—Expuso Damián enojado y cruzándose de brazos

—Tampoco nos dieron dinero para comprar algo en la cafetería de la escuela—se quejó Richard

— ¡Morimos de hambre! —expresó Tim lastimeramente

—Yo no—Jason se levantaba triunfal por sobre sus hermanos—yo si he comido y muy bien—Bruce se hizo una idea de acerca de donde había sacado su hijo dinero o comida, lo miro reprobatoriamente.

—Deberían ir a comer algo, no entiendo que hacen aquí

— ¿Tu qué crees genio? —Hal hacia su intervención—no puedo llevarlos a comer a todos con un sueldo de piloto, así que…

Bruce le miro resignado—Entiendo—Busco en su bolsillo y sacó su billetera, Hal se acerco y miró adentro, silbó

—Eso es más de lo que gano en un mes

—Es más de lo que ganaras en toda tu vida—Dijo Damian Hiriente y Hal le puso mala cara

—Guarda silencio Damián, Aquí Tienes—dijo extendiéndole los billetes a su amigo

—Vienes con nosotros—comentó Hal tomando el dinero y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

—No puedo ir tengo algunos pendientes que…

—No fue una pregunta—Hal se colocó a espaldas de Bruce y comenzó a empujarlo— ¡Chicos su padre viene con nosotros! —Todos comenzaron a salir de la oficina incluyendo a Bruce que iba siendo empujado por Hal

—Te dije que no puedo ir

—Y yo te dije que vas, de ningún modo me arriesgo a quedarme hoy solo con todos tus muchachos, anda "Trabajacolico" muévete que igual tengo hambre—Bruce puso mala cara y comenzó a caminar con desgano junto con sus hijos y Hal

—Sally cancela mis pendientes—la secretaria asintió ante la orden de Bruce

Salieron del edificio y subieron al auto de Bruce que les habían aparcado en la puerta, todos subieron los adultos adelante y los jóvenes en la parte de atrás, algo apretados por la escases de espacio.

Fue un viaje animado en cierta forma, todos acordaron ir a comer a un "Fridays" ya que ahí vendían casi todas las comidas que les gustaban a todos, de no haber sido por los curiosos que les miraban y tomaban fotos habría sido una comida más tranquila la cual termino cuando Jason hizo por golpear a un chico que le tomo una foto a Hal y a Bruce.

_—Sin duda esta imagen se ha robado el corazón de toda Gotham—decía una rubia en la televisión—el multimillonario Bruce Wayne recientemente liberado de los cargos de maltrato a menores interpuestos por el estado, se tomó un momento en su agenda para disfrutar de una comida familiar con todos sus hijos y su novio: el ahora conocido piloto de pruebas Hal Jordan…_

—Espero que esto no lo pasen en ciudad costera—se quejo Hal que veía todo sentado en el sofá

—Te preocupa lo que diran todos ¿Cierto? —le pregunto Bruce

—Un poco—se estiro en el sofá— no fue tan mala tarde, al menos una vez que todos los chicos fueron castigados ¿los pondrás a entrenar?

—No hoy no, los dejare descanzar —Bruce saco algo de su bolsillo—además tengo algo en mente, algo más de adultos—dijo mirando a Hal serio y este se levanto escandalizado

— ¡Ni lo sueñes maldito pervertido! — se puso de pie apretando los puños

— ¡No seas imbécil! — Bruce le mostro lo que habia sacado de su bolsa, su comunicador de la liga, que estaba llamando

— ¡Ah! Eso…— Hal respiro aliviado, levanto su puño y se puso su traje—estoy listo ¿A donde iremos de paseo?

—Ciudad Star según parece, me pondré mi traje—Bruce hizo una seña

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes demasiado, quiero acabar pronto con esto—Hal se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca —Mañana debo llevar a los chicos a la escuela…

Bruce sonrió irónico y divertido, definitivamente Hal se acostumbraba muy rápido a todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volví y antes de lo planeado, aqui esta el capitulo 3 al parecer Hal se esta acostumbrando rápido a todo, aunque bueno quien sabe que pueda pasar, con los Wayne uno nunca sabe...

En fin gracias por leer espero les guste y que dejen sus reviews que como siempre son bienvenidos. Saludos a todos

See ya!


	4. El Hogar de Hal

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**- El hogar de Hal-**

Star city era por lo general un lugar tranquilo, excepto esa noche, que la así llamada "banda de la escalera real" atacaba los laboratorios de la ciudad para robar quien sabe que.

— ¡Wow! Hoy vienen más feroces de lo normal ¿Qué les estará pasando? —señaló Flash mientras esquivaba a toda velocidad unos láser

—Probablemente se sienten valientes por que nos ven solos ¿Dónde rayos están Batman y linterna? —Preguntó Green Arrow que disparaba flechas

—Seguramente vienen volando en el Bati avión discutiendo porque ruta tomar—Flash emitió una risa después de su comentario

—Discutiendo en donde dar la vuelta, como canario negro lo hace conmigo—Green Arrow rio divertido

—Mucha habla y poca acción—Superman voló cruzando entre sus compañeros directo a golpear al androide de sus contrincantes

— Bueno eso ayuda en algo—Dijo Barry rascándose la cabeza

—Súper tiene razón vas muy lento—Linterna Verde emitió su comentario y pasó volando tras de Superman

— ¿Sin Batman? — Inquirió Green Arrow, Batman llegó columpiándose —A, claro estaba estacionando el auto—Flash sonrió

Una vez que llegaron los refuerzos no hubo ya mucha resistencia por parte de los atacantes, el único detalle fue que "el rey" escapó

—Te estás suavizando Bats—le comentó Flecha Verde a su compañero—se te ha ido uno

—Debe ser que la vida en pareja le está afectando—expresó Flash en son de burla

—Será que tu lengua está muy suelta —dijo el agredido por el comentario

—Vamos, vamos chicos no esculpa de Bats, además su vida no ha de ser tan mala, he escuchado que su nuevo amor sabe cocinar muy bien y le limpia la baticueva— increíble hasta Superman le hacía burla.

—No me hagas sacar la Kriptonita para cerrar tu súper boca floja— Batman se llevo una mano al cinturón

— ¡Hey! —Linterna regresaba de dejar con las autoridades a los criminales— ¿Por qué esas caras?

—Nada en especial— Flecha verde sonrió después de emitir esa frase—Bats nos habla de su nueva vida—Linterna puso mala cara

—Que graciosos se han vuelto todos—comentó Hal enojado

—Hasta hace un par de días tú también tenias sentido del humor amigo—le recordó Flash mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro

—Aun lo tengo ¿Quieres ver que graciosa queda tu cara después de que te de una lección? —linterna hizo brillar su anillo

—Chicos, chicos, no recurramos a la violencia— Superman intervino

—Vámonos—Batman interrumpió a Clarck que estaba por dar un discurso— No tiene caso quedarnos aquí, tengo la lista de lo que se robaron lo analizare con mi computadora para ver que están planeando

—Batman tiene razón, yo tengo hambre, quiero pasar a comer algo antes de llegar a casa así que si ya no tenemos nada más pendiente—dijo Flash y todos asintieron—entonces me retiro—Flash desapareció en cuestión de segundos

—Vámonos—Batman ordenó a linterna verde y este le puso cara no muy agradable, mas porque Flecha Verde y Superman comenzaron a reír bajamente, Hal hizo señas de querer golpearlos—Ahora—le ordenó Batman

—Pero—Linterna se cabreó ante la expresión de Batman

—Pero nada, no hay nada más que hacer aquí, vámonos—dijo Batman seriamente

—De acuerdo—Linterna uso su anillo para elevarlos a los dos y salir del lugar—no debiste de hablarme así—Linterna se había enojado

—Lo discutiremos al llegar a casa—Le contesto Batman, Abajo en el laboratorio, Clarck sonreía divertido, podía escuchar todo lo que se decía ese par.

El camino a casa fue más largo de lo que pensaron, un par de incendios en el camino les hicieron retrasar su llegada a la bati cueva, Bruce ingreso conduciendo el avión y Hal le siguió haciendo uso de sus poderes.

—Eres un idiota—Hal se quitó el traje mientras insultaba a Bruce

—Viniendo de alguien que se metió a un edificio en llamas y lo hizo colapsar sobre mi cabeza suena como un halago—contestó el caballero de la noche ante la agresión, mientras se comenzaba a quitar el traje.

—Eso fue un accidente

—Más bien una torpeza, o una idiotez como tú dices cada cinco minutos

—Te rescaté ¿No?,

—Si lo hiciste solo para que escuche tus quejas mejor me hubieras dejado ahí

— ¿Qué? ¿Y quedarme con tus hijos? ¡Ni lo sueñes! Es tu trabajo, yo solo ayudo

—Eres muy viejo para ser mi ayudante

— ¡Deja de decir necedades!, No dije que fuera algo como eso, pero ese no es el punto—Hal se acercó a Bruce que ya se había quitado la parte de arriba del traje—el punto es que me debiste dejar que le diera un buen golpe a Barry

—Pensé que eran amigos—Bruce se secó el sudor con una toalla

—Lo somos pero no por eso dejare que me diga estupideces cada vez que vayamos a algún trabajo de la liga

Bruce sonrió—No creo que hubieras podido atinarle a dar un golpe, es el hombre más veloz del mundo ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, aun así hubiera encontrado la forma, le enseñaré a respetarnos

— Creo que me voy a sonrojar, dijiste "Respetarnos"

—No te emociones Bruce, esto no deja de ser tu culpa—Bruce se encogió de hombros mientras Hal caminaba por todos lados— ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Termino de cambiarme, algunos no guardamos las ropas dentro de un anillo mágico—Explicó mientras hacía por quitarse la parte de debajo de su traje

— ¿Qué no ves que estoy aquí tarado?

—No creí que te importara, pero bueno—Bruce detuvo sus movimientos—hablando de ropa ¿Piensas usar las mismas prendas toda tu estancia en la mansión?

Hal cayó en cuenta que no se había cambiado la ropa en dos días, si bien la había lavado, seguía usando el mismo conjunto de playera y jeans—Lavé mi ropa esta mañana pero si quieres puedes prestarme algo de la tuya, mañana iré por mis cosas a mi departamento—Bruce le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hacía la mansión.

Llegaron a la habitación de Bruce, era grande y muy sobria tenía todas las comodidades y el tamaño de un pequeño departamento.

—Vaya ¿Aquí duermes? —Le interrogó Hal estaba sorprendido por el tamaño

—Duermo y hago otras cosas

—Demasiada información—canturreo Hal en un tonito cómico

—No me refería a, bueno olvídalo—Bruce caminó a su closet y abrió la puerta del mismo—Puedes escoger lo que quieras—

—No sé si me quede algo—Hal se asomó al armario de Bruce—que pésimo gusto Bruce, todo es negro o gris—Hal observaba y rebuscaba entre la ropa de Bruce haciéndolo sentir incomodo

— ¿Qué esperabas? Soy un hombre de negocios no un payaso de circo

—Sabes por momentos no le veo la diferencia—Bruce se trono los puños—mierda Wayne nada de esto es muy mi estilo… un momento ¿Qué es esto? —Hal desdobló una playera color azul claro que tenía en medio una imagen conocida, se comenzó a carcajear—¡ Houston tenemos un admirador de Superman!—dijo entre risas

— ¡Deja eso! —Bruce se sonrojo y le arrebató la playera—fue un regalo del día del padre, Dick y Tim me lo regalaron por que según ellos soy un "Súper papá"

— Si claro, los chicos; bueno me quedare con esto solamente—Hal Tomó un par de playeras color gris y nos shorts que le parecían cómodos para dormir del mismo color

—Ven te llevare a tu habitación—Bruce le hizo una seña—debe ser más cómodo que dormir en el sofá

—Eso no lo discuto—Hal camino tras de él, le llevo a una de las tantas habitaciones vacías de la mansión no era tan grande como la de Bruce pero igual se veía cómoda— Gracias—le dijo al estar dentro —creo que dormiré ha sido un día muy largo—dijo Hal dando un gran bostezo

—Mañana quizá lo sea más—Bruce sonrió ante el comentario que emitió, Hal solo le miro con extrañeza.

—No, no dije nada—Bruce se rascó la parte trasera de la nuca y salió de la habitación—Buenas noches Hal si tienes miedo puedes dejar una linterna encendida—Bruce sonrió—fue un chiste

—No vuelvas a decir algo asi—en definitiva Bruce era más agradable cuando trataba de no ser agradable—Buenas noches Bruce—le mencionado le hizo una seña mientras se alejaba por el pasillo

A diferencia de la noche anterior su segunda noche en la mansión Wayne fue bastante placentera no había dormido en un colchón tan cómodo en mucho tiempo y menos en uno tan amplio, cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana y dieron en su cara supo que la mañana había llegado se dio la vuelta buscando algo con que tapar sus ojos, pero lo que le cayó en la cara le tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Masculló mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos, una mano estaba sobre sus cara, Hal gritó escandalizado, el pequeño Damián dormía plácidamente en la cama de Hal—Oye, oye, despierta enano—Hal comenzó a moverlo con su mano, para su mala suerte Damián tenía el sueño pesado; uso su anillo y formo una mano que le dio un ligero golpe en la cara

— ¿Qué quieres Grayson? —Damián abrió los ojos con lentitud— ¡Tú no eres Grayson! —Dijo removiéndose de golpe entre las sabanas—¡Eres ese pervertido que papá trajo a vivir a casa! —Damián se escandalizó y le lanzó un golpe a Hal, golpe que lo hizo caer de la cama

—Maldito mocoso ¡No soy un pervertido! —Hal se puso de pie solo para sentir una patada que Damián conectó en su pecho— ¡Se acabó! ¡Esta me la pagas enano! —Hal se lanzó sobre Damián para tratar de agarrarlo— ¡Fuera de mi habitación! —

—Este es mi casa asi que es mi habitación

—Pero tú no dormiste aquí asi que lárgate mocoso—Hal y Damián se arrojaban cosas y se perseguían por todo el cuarto, Damián le lanzaba y conectaba golpes a Hal y este usaba su anillo para aparecer cosas y tratar de sostenerlo, sin que se dieran cuenta la puerta se abrió con cuidado

— ¡Oh rayos! ¡Dick ya lo encontré! —expresó Tim desde la puerta, su hermano mayor llegó enseguida

— ¡Basta Damián!, Deja de jugar que llegamos tarde a clase—le reprendió Dick

— ¿Jugando? ¿De qué demonios hablas Dick? Este pequeño monstruo se coló en mi cama durante la noche y apenas despertó comenzó a agredirme, ¡Ja te tengo! —Hal había formado una gran red con la que atrapó y levantó en el aire a Damián

— ¡Suéltame enfermo! ¡Tú eres el que me trajo aquí! —Dijo Damián enojado

—No seas ridículo niño—Una risa se comenzó a escuchar por el pasillo

—Ya se quien fue—Dijo Tim poniendo su cara de fastidio

— Jason—Dick bufó con fastidio

—Damián para desayunar: eso nunca falla—expresó el autor de la travesura—Dime "papa" Hal ¿tuviste un buen despertar?

—Mocoso estúpido yo te daré un buen despertar—Hal formó una mano con su anillo para tratar de atrapar a Jason quien dio brincos para esquivarlo con bastante facilidad, una alarma comenzó a sonar en el teléfono de Hal—Maldición, tienes suerte de que tengan que ir al colegio, todos a terminar de vestirse, Dick llévate al pequeño—Damián forcejeaba dentro de la red de Hal mientras se lo acercaba al mencionado

—Señor Jordan—Tim se dirigió a él con algo de pena— ¿Hoy si nos dará el almuerzo cierto?

—Sí, si veré que Alfred me ayude con sus almuerzos ahora todos a terminar de vestirse yo veré que hay en la cocina para que coman—

Hal bajo a la cocina con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz no quería nuevamente ser regañado por el señor Storm o peor aún encontrarse al desagradable de Colton en la puerta de la escuela —¡Alfred! —Le llamó al entrar el mayordomo estaba ya buscando las cosas para preparar el almuerzo de los chicos, la verdad era que se veía un poco complicado tratando de estirar su brazo lastimado para tomar las cosas de las alacenas—demonios—dijo para si el linterna y se dispuso a ayudar

—Buen día señor Jordan, interesante el conjunto para esta mañana—expresó Alfred al ver que hal aún estaba con su ropa de dormir

—Creo que cosas más extrañas has visto por aquí en las mañanas, como sea hay que hacer el almuerzo de los chicos o me enviaran una nota diciéndome que cayeron muertos por inanición durante su clase de deportes

Alfred puso un poco de mala cara, no le gustaba ni imaginar que pudiera pasar con sus muchachos por falta de alimentos—me tomé la libertad de poner las cosas con las que los jóvenes amos están familiarizados, tenemos pan de centeno, de trigo, blanco, integral, de cebada, vegetales, salami, jamon, mortadela, probolone…—el mayordomo enumero una lista en la que Hal se perdió ¿Qué rayos comían esos chicos?, vaya ¡Comían mejor que él!

—De acuerdo me quede en la palabra Pan, asi que lo haremos a mi modo—Hal se dirigió a las alacenas y saco dos frascos uno de crema de cacahuate y otro de mermelada de fresa—Con esto bastará—comenzó a tomar de los diferentes panes mezclándolos entre si y untándoles generosas cantidades de lo que había conseguido en la cocina

—¡Joven Jordan! Dudo del contenido nutritivo de esos almuerzos que está preparando, sin mencionar que el joven Jason no come pan integral y al joven Tim hay que cortarle el emparedado en triángulos, además el amo Dickie solo come pan de centeno y Damián no tolera la crema de maní

— ¿Es alérgico o algo asi? —Alfred negó con la cabeza

—Solo no le gusta

—Entonces no se morirá por comerla, de todas formas si sus almuerzos no les gustan los pueden cambiar con sus amigos

Alfred puso una cara extraña no estaba seguro de que sus chicos tuvieran amigos en esa escuela, solo asintió, una segunda alarma sonó en el teléfono de Hal— ¡Maldición! —Exclamó, desde el punto de vista de Alfred eran demasiadas malas palabras para una sola mañana — ¡Muevanse que se hace tarde! —grito enojado, pronto sus "hijastros" comenzaron a desfilar por la cocina—fila para los almuerzos, aquí tienen—Hal les entregaba lo que había preparado poniéndolo dentro de una bolsa de papel

— ¿Sin bebida? —se quejó Jason

—De acuerdo—Hal corrió al refrigerador y saco lo que encontró, les dio una caja a cada uno

—Me toco una caja de leche, y soy intolerante a la lactosa—Dijo Dick alarmado

—Y yo soy intolerante a las quejas ¿de acuerdo?

—Te la cambio yo tengo jugo de uva—dijo Tim dándole la caja

—Yo tengo una bebida energética—comentó Jason agitando lo que le había tocado

—Yo leche con chocolate—Se quejó Damián—¡No me gusta el chocolate!

—¡Joder con ustedes! ¡ Mas velocidad que se hace tarde! Todos al auto enseguida—una tercera alarma llamó la atención de todos— ¡Rayos! Vamos muévanse, muévanse— Hal los empujaba a todos rumbo hacia la camioneta que había conducido el día anterior

—Espera, no piensas ir vestido asi ¿cierto? —le interrogó Dick una vez que estaban todos a bordo en el vehículo

—Lo siento ya es tarde—el auto se puso en marcha

—Ni soñarlo; bájeme aquí señor Jordan—exigió Richard cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero con su cara

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Mis compañeros podrían verle todo desarreglado y se burlaran de mí

—Es verdad, una cosa es que todos piensen que papa es Gay y otra que crean que tiene mal gusto porque usted no se arregla para llevarnos a la escuela—expresó Jason de manera agria

— ¡Cierren la boca de una buena vez! Ya estoy a medio camino conduzco como loco para llevarlos y si no les gusta como luzco por las mañanas es su problema, si siguen me obligaran no solo a dejarlos en la puerta, cosa que pienso hacer, ¡Sino a bajarme para acompañarlos hasta la entrada! —Hal aceleró la velocidad y volvió a pasarse las luces amarillas, esquivar el bote de basura y llegar con un sonoro "frenon" a la entrada del Instituto Gotham— ¡Llegamos! —canturreo,

Los chicos abrieron la puerta y bajaron a toda prisa, primero Dick, seguido de Jason quien lo empujo para ganarle la carrera, luego Damián y Tim —¿Sin beso de despedida? —Preguntó Hal en tono de broma— Oigan podrían cerrar la puerta del auto— les llamó —Enanos desagradecidos—mascullaba cual si fuera el pitufo gruñón se dispuso a bajar del auto y a que todos lo vieran en su ropa de dormir cuando escucho como alguien tomaba la puerta del auto.

—Gracias por traernos señor Jordan—Tim había regresado y estaba por cerrar el vehículo—lo veré por la tarde

—Ve a clases enano, te veré en la tarde—un gran golpe le hizo contraerse— ¡Con cuidado! —el linterna escucho como le decían a lo lejos un "lo siento", vio cómo Tim se alejaba para entrar a la escuela, sonrió por reflejo.

Bruce dejo a Hal en casa, como el día anterior le había armado una pequeña discusión por el complicado despertar que le habían hecho los chicos, Tanto que hizo prometer a Bruce que el llevaría a los chicos al siguiente día de clases, para su buena suerte, era viernes, así que podía retrasar ese momento al menos dos días más.

La mañana de Bruce fue bastante tranquila tanto como lo son para un hombre de negocios tan importante como el, solo juntas y discusiones de negocios, ninguna llamada de la escuela.

—Señor Wayne tiene una llamada—pudo escuchar por el intercomunicador—dice que es urgente

— ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente? —Bruce se dio una ligera idea

—Es—Una pausa la mujer no sabía cómo decirlo—es su prometido

Bruce exhaló aliviado al menos no tenía nada que ver con sus hijos—De acuerdo déjame la llamada—Bruce estaba un poco nervioso al escuchar el tono de marcar en el telefono— ¿Hola?

— ¡Oye! —Hal sonaba nervioso por el teléfono

— ¿Qué sucede ahora Hal? ¿Quieres que lleve pan para la cena?

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso, ¿Sabías que hay fotógrafos en la entrada a los terrenos de la mansión?

— Pensé que eso era una posibilidad, solo ignóralos como lo hago yo

— ¿Qué los ignore? Algunos brincaron la cerca y están por los muros, creo que me tomaron fotos mientras estaba bañándome, ¡Esto es peor que estar en un Reality Show!, ¡No me pagas por soportar esto!

—Y es por esa actitud que no te pago—Bruce suspiro Hal podía ser tan irritante, todo parecía molestarle pero en cierto punto lo entendía, él le había cambiado la vida sin querer en menos de 3 días, era su culpa. —Está bien Hal tranquilízate lo resolveré a mi modo, tu no hagas nada y solo ignóralos

—Lo dices como si fuera algo fácil, tengo sus cámaras apuntando a mi rostro, y algunos lentes apuntan a otras partes de mi cuerpo—Bruce se carcajeo al otro lado de la línea—¡No es un chiste!

—No, pero es gracioso

— ¡Resuélvelo Wayne o te quedas sin niñera y sin cabeza!

Bruce colgó el teléfono, Hal tenía razón debía resolverlo, al menos eso se lo debía—Sally necesito que hagas un par de llamadas

El día siguiente trajo consigo un mejor amanecer, después del pequeño despertar desagradable que había tenido la mañana anterior prefirió dormir con el seguro puesto, como lo hacían Bruce y Alfred.

—Siguen afuera—dijo cuando bajó a desayunar y vio a Bruce sentado en la mesa con todos sus hijos y Alfred— los reporteros siguen afuera

—Lo sé, para el lunes estará arreglado, tú tranquilízate

—Bueno me sirve de consuelo saber que hoy no tratare con ellos, estaré fuera todo el día

— ¿A dónde irá señor Jordan? —le pregunto Dick

—A casa, a ciudad Costera

—Finalmente—interrumpió Damián en tono de pocos amigos—no lo vamos a extrañar

—Tan cariñoso como siempre pequeño gruñón—Hal hizo uso de todo su sarcasmo.

— ¿Se va para siempre? —esta vez Tim realizaba la pregunta

—No aun no, no tienen tanta suerte— Jason puso cara de decepción—solo iré por mis cosas, no puedo seguir usando la misma playera de los últimos tres días o la ropa de su padre para dormir

— ¡Entonces si duermen juntos! —Comentó Jason burlón ganándose una buena reprimenda de Bruce y de Alfred

—¿Puedo ir con usted? —Tim usaba su voz de niño pequeño para preguntar a Hal

— Pues, bueno, em… ¿Que rayos? si claro no veo por qué no

—Yo también quiero ir—Dick se sumaba a la excursión, Hal asintió

—¿Cómo piensas llevarlos? —Inquirió Bruce

—Con esto— Hal señalo su anillo — será un viaje rápido con su ayuda

— Y Arriesgado hay policías y reporteros vigilando toda la mansión.

—Saldré por la cueva ¡Dah!

—Habrá gente esperándote en tu departamento—Bruce tenía una respuesta para todo—Irán en auto, todos iremos—Jason y Damián se quejaron

Parecía mentira un poco de espacio libre y se colaban no solo los hijos de Bruce sino el mismo Bruce y sugiriendo que todos viajaran en auto, por un momento recordó los viajes en auto que veía en la televisión con los chicos atrás haciendo escándalo, y los padres quejándose, con el conductor enojado hasta no mas… quizá no era tan mala idea, Hal sonrió con malicia.

—De acuerdo Bats, tu ganas iremos en auto pero tu conducirás —Hal sonrió y tomo un plato había que desayunar rápido para salir pronto hacia su departamento, no podía esperar a ver a Bruce al volante con sus hijos pateándole el asiento.

— ¡Papá! ¡Jason volvió a golpearme! —Se quejo Tim desde la parte trasera de la camioneta

— ¡Claro que no! —se defendió el aludido—mira se golpea solo— dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y comenzaba a golpearle su propia cara con ella— ¿Por qué te golpeas Timi?

—Jason déjalo en paz— Le dijo Dick — ¡No patees mi maldito asiento!

—Oblígame, anda oblígame—se burlaba Jason desde la última fila de la camioneta

— ¡Ten por seguro que lo hare tarado! —Dick se paró en su lugar pateando el asiento de conductor, lugar que ocupaba Batman

—Padre… tengo sed—Damián hacia una intervención

—Hay agua atrás, diles que te den un poco

—Drake la bebió toda—se quejó Damián

— ¿Tim? —preguntó Bruce un poco enojado

—Es que me dio mucha sed—dijo el mencionado excusándose— y ahora tengo ganas de ir al baño

—Pa ¿Podemos parar en algún lado? —sugirió Jason—estoy un poco harto de estos orates

—Y yo tengo sed— repitió Damián

—Papá necesito estirar las piernas—Dick le pateo el asiento de Bruce quien gruño y apretó las manos sobre el volante

— ¡Necesito ir al baño! —Gritó Tim un poco desesperado

— ¡Basta ustedes ahí atrás! No estamos ni a la mitad del camino y ya me dieron ganas de regresarlos a todos— se quejó el conductor del vehículo

—"¡Sweet!"—dejó sonar una vocecita computarizada que venia del lado del copiloto

— ¿Te importaría bajarle un poco a eso? —Bruce dirigió su mirada y sus palabras a su copiloto quien se hallaba con los pies sobre el tablero del auto y con un Ipad en sus manos— ¡Te estoy hablando Hal!

— Perdón ¿Dijiste algo? —Hal retiraba unos audífonos de sus oídos

— ¿Vas cómodo? —inquirió Bruce enojado— ¿o necesitas que le suba al aire acondicionado?

—No te preocupes puedo hacerlo—Hal se inclinó y le subió al aire acondicionado—aun falta por lo menos hora y media de viaje, y ya me escuche todas las canciones de este reproductor

— ¡Eso es mío! —Damián estiró su mano golpeando a Bruce en el proceso

— ¡Con un demonio Damián quédate quieto!

—Este pervertido tomó mis cosas sin mi permiso

—Lo encontré tirado en uno de los cuartos de la mansión no pensé que fuera tuyo—Un sonido llamó la atención de Hal— ¡Maldición!, Genial me hiciste perder mi última vida del Candy crush, ¿Bueno alguien tiene alguna vida que me pueda compartir? —Bruce estaba ya bastante molesto por las acciones y comentarios de Hal—le preguntaba a los chicos, no me veas asi, se bien que tú no tienes vida

— ¡Huy! —Dijeron los chicos a coro haciendo Bruce se enojase mas

— ¡Se acabó! —Bruce volanteo haciendo que todos se pegaran a un costado de la camioneta—si voy a continuar necesito un descanso de ustedes, ¡Todo el mundo abajo ahora!—se habían detenido en una gasolinera— tienen 10 minutos

Las puertas se abrieron dejando que los chicos salieran del auto

— Son unos desquiciados… ¿Qué me miras Hal?

—Nada, dicen que los hijos son el reflejo de los padres— Hal abrió la puerta y se bajó muerto de risa

Bruce estaba en su lugar mordiéndose los labios—No repitas mucho eso Hal, ¡También son tus hijos ahora! —Hal parecía no haber escuchado nada se dirigió a la tienda de la gasolinera para comprar un par de cosas—Estúpido…

El resto del viaje fue más o menos igual cuando Hal vio que entraban en ciudad Costera se sintió aliviado, su ciudad le gustaba más que Gotham, y por lo que veía a los chicos también, se acomodó y se cruzó de brazos en una pose presumida.

Llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde Hal vivía era bastante modesto, y en ese momento se hallaba rodeado de periodistas, como pudieron se bajaron sin ser notados entrando por la puerta de servicio.

—Bueno aquí estamos—Hal señalo la puerta de su departamento, metió la llave y abrió

— ¡Jordan! —Una mujer de baja estatura y algo mayor se acercaba a él bastante enojada

—Demonios, ok todos adentro—Hal le hizo una seña a los chicos para que entraran y estos le obedecieron—Señora Higins ¿Cómo ha estado? Se ve muy bien

— ¡Cierra la boca Jordan! —La mujer sonaba bastante amenazadora— estas atrasado una semana con el pago de la renta sin mencionar que hay un montón de paparazzi rodeando mi edificio

—Si bueno eso, yo— Hal buscaba una buena forma de excusarse para evitar que la mujer le siguiera gritando

—Aquí tiene— Bruce le dio a la mujer un buen número de billetes — cubrirá lo que supongo le debe Hal y en cuanto a los reporteros no estarán aquí mucho tiempo

— ¿Y usted es?

—Bruce Wayne, es un placer—le extendió la mano como si tratara de una mujer de negocios

—Si claro, el prometido de Jordan, no sabía que tenías esos gustos muchacho—la mujer comenzó a contar el dinero—por lo menos te buscaste un novio rico—la mujer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse por el pasillo

—Usted debería de conseguirse un novio—masculló Hal un poco enojado

—Pude oír eso, tu renta está pagada los siguientes meses pero no quiero más reporteros por aquí ¿me oyes? —la casera desapareció de su vista

Hal entro a su departamento bastante cabreado— ¡Odio a esa mujer! ¡Odio a esos reporteros! Pero sobre todo: ¡Te odio a ti Bruce Wayne!

—De nada—Contesto con sarcasmo Bruce

—No tenías por qué pagar nada, yo puedo hacerme cargo de mis deudas

—Lo hice por lo que estás haciendo por nosotros

—Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¡No soy uno de tus hijos ¿Ok?!

—Señor Jordan ¿Me presta sus videojuegos? —Tim se acercó cargando unos cartuchos de Xbox

— ¿Qué dem…? — Hal pudo observar como los cuatro Wayne recorrían su departamento buscando cosas y hurgando por todos los lugares—¡Bruce!

—Ok muchachos dejen de revisar las cosas de Hal—les ordenó a sus cuatro hijos pero estos no le hicieron mucho caso

—De todas formas esto es una pocilga—menciono Damian mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá

—Vamos Pa solo me falta una "cosa rara" para completar mi lista de la cacería de tesoros—Dijo Jason sonriente

—¡Ja te la gane! Mira—Dick sacaba de su espalda la linterna verde de Hal

—¡Eso no es un juguete! —Hal caminó hasta Dick y le arrebato lo que tenía en la mano — es mi batería de poder—Se dirigió a su dormitorio, dejando a los Wayne en la sala de su departamento—¡Controla a tus hijos Bruce!

Hal metía todo lo que podía en su maleta, playeras, camisas, pantalones, su ropa interior su batería de poder y por su puesto sus uniformes del trabajo, no miraba ni le importaba el orden o que se arrugara la ropa, estaba muy enojado pro la situación—Estúpido Bruce que no puede controlar ni su vida, claro le rompe la cara al Joker pero no puede pegarle una buena nalgada a esos chiquillos, ¡Joder—cerro la mochila tipo militar que había llenado con sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación—ya podemos irnos— Hal se sorprendió al salir y ver que los cuatro chicos estaban sentados en la sala sin mover ni una pestaña

—¿Cómo se dice? —Bruce habló a sus hijos

—Lo sentimos señor Jordan—dijeron a coro los cuatro

—No era nuestra intención causar un desorden en su casa—se disculpó Dick

—La mía si—Jason recibió un codazo de su hermano mayor—quiero decir lo siento…

—tt, no queríamos desordenas más tu casa pervertido—Damián recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Bruce—lo siento.

—Perdone señor Jordan, aquí están sus videojuegos—Tim le extendia a Hal lo que había tomado

Hal suspiró no esperaba algo asi por parte de sus "hijastros"—no te preocupes, puedes llevarlos igual no podré venir a jugarlos—Tim sonrió

—Señor Jordan, ¿me presta estas películas? —ahora Dick intervenía aprovechando el buen humor de Hal

—Si claro por qué no

—Entonces yo quiero estas revistas que estaban bajo la cama—Jason señalo unas revistas que tenía enrolladas y guardadas de su lado del sofá

— ¡Esas no! —Hal se escandalizo y se las quito enseguida golpeándole la cabeza con ellas

— ¿Porno Hal? —Le interrogo bajamente Bruce—eso es muy de secundaria

—Cierra tu boca Wayne—Hal suspiro mientras depositaba sus revistas para adultos en un bote de basura— estas no, pero te presto los comics que estas guardando bajo tu playera—Jason asintió a la vez que recibía un jalón de oreja de parte de Bruce—bueno ayúdenme a vaciar el refrigerador y estaremos listos para regresar a la mansión

—¿A casa? —Inquirió Dick

—Sí, eso—Hal suspiró resignado

Después de la ida a ciudad costera y la agitada salida del departamento de Hal, el regreso a casa fue mejor, igual que el resto de la tarde, Hal no sabía que exactamente había dicho Bruce a sus hijos pero había funcionado, tuvieron una tarde tranquila y una noche aún más tranquila, solo con unos ligeros problemas en Gotham que Batman y Linterna Verde pudieron resolver con facilidad

—Nunca me dijiste como planeas deshacerte de los reporteros—comentó Hal a Bruce al regresar a la baticueva

—Lo veras mañana—Bruce se quitó la máscara y la parte superior del traje—quiero que sea una sorpresa

—No me gustan mucho las sorpresas—Hal le daba la espalda a Batman que se estaba quitando los pantalones—supongo que hay cosas que no cambiarás…

—Como sea—Bruce se puso una bata y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la baticueva—será mejor que descanses Hal, mañana podría ser un día agitado

— ¿De qué Hablas? Mañana es Domingo

—En esta casa todos los días podrían ser de agitación—Concluyó Bruce y Hal tuvo que darle la razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holas, estamos de vuelta con las nuevas aventuras familiares de Hal Jordan con los chicos Wayne, al parecer se estan llevando bastante bien, pero en fin aun le quedan un par de sorpresas que enfrentar a todos los Wayne, en especial el dia domimngo.

En fin espero les haya gustado, como siempre comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos, nos leemos pronto y mi peticion de siempre: dejen reviews!

see ya!


	5. Levantense y Sonrian

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**-Levántense y Sonrían-**

Era domingo, un lindo y brillante domingo, pintaba por ser un buen día aunque quien sabe todo podría pasar, se dirigió al baño privado de su habitación y comenzó a lavarse la cara, los golpes en la puerta le hicieron asomarse un segundo—Adelante— dijo Bruce y miro a la persona que ingresaba en su habitación

—Buenos días—Dick entraba saludándole bastante alegre

—Buenos días Dick ¿Cómo dormiste? —Bruce regreso a su baño para lavarse los dientes

—Bien, aunque un poco intranquilo esperaba a que llegara el día de hoy—expresó el menor

—Creo que eres el único jovencito—Bruce había escupido la pasta dental en el lavabo—¿Por qué tan intranquilo?

—Bueno, pues se supone que hoy me dejarías ir a patrullar contigo hoy—Dick miro a Bruce que salía de su baño secándose el rostro

— ¿Si? ¿Yo dije eso?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Dick se quejo y se cruzó de brazos

—Sin Morisquetas—Bruce reprendió en tono de broma a su hijo mayor—sabes que estabas de castigo y esta semana no te has portado de lo mejor

— ¡Pero papá!

—Sin peros Richard lo pensare mientras entrenamos un rato, ¿Ya se levantaron tus hermanos?

—Tim y Damián ya están de pie, creo que Damián ya está haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento, solo falta Jason—explicó Dick mientras Bruce asentía con algo de molestia, ¿Por qué Jason tenía que ser siempre tan flojo?

—¿Sabes si Hal ya se levanto?

— ¡Te matare! —un grito que venía del pasillo acompañado del ruido que hacen las cosas al caer llamó su atención

—Al parecer ya—contesto Dick un poco irónico

En el corredor del segundo piso un acelerado Jason corría para escapar de Hal— ¡Regresa aquí maldito ladrón! —Hal lucia bastante enojado — ¡Me las pagaras!

—No creo que me puedas hacer pagar, no sin esto— Jason levanto la mano mostrando lo que había hurtado: el anillo de linterna verde —eres poco más que un inútil sin esto— se burlaba

—Mocoso, yo te enseñare quien es un inútil—

—Hal… —Bruce trataba de llamar la atención de Hal que acaba de cruzar corriendo frente a la entrada de la habitación

— ¡Callate Wayne! —Hal brinco una mesa que acababa de arrojar Jason para bloquear su camino— ¡Te tengo pequeño idiota! — Hal al parecer había acorralado a Jason al final del pasillo

— ¿Idiota yo? ¿Quién crees que me entrena? — Jason sonrió — ¡Pase largo! —gritaba mientras arrojaba el anillo por encima de la cabeza de Hal al cual esquivó apoyándose en la pared, mas no lo esquivó por completo por que le tomó del pie

—¡Ja! ¡Eres mío!

— Tt ¿Qué es esto? —Damián capturo en sus manos el anillo de Hal

—Dame eso, pequeño gruñón— Hal se arrojaba sobre Damián, dejando atrás a Jason

— Damián ¡Que no lo toque el pervertido! —Jason le hacía señas a su hermano menor quien lo tomó y salió corriendo escaleras abajo

—Tt, perdedor —el menor de los Wayne se detuvo un segundo cuando hubo bajado las escaleras

—¡No toques mis cosas! —Hal llego a toda velocidad deslizándose por el barandal tumbando a Damián— ¿Quién es el perdedor ahora enano?

— ¡Tu por su puesto! —Damián le dio un codazo a Hal con el que le lastimo la mejilla, luego arrojó el anillo que fue a parar directo a las manos de Tim— ¡No lo arruines Drake!

— ¿Qué? —Tim no dijo nada mas solo reaccionó arrojando el anillo lejos al ver que Hal iba corriendo hacia el

— Lo tengo — Dick lo había tomado con facilidad dando un brinco en el aire

— No— Bruce sostuvo la muñeca de su hijo —Yo lo tengo, dámelo ahora—ordenó, Dick no tuvo más que obedecer— Aquí tienes— se lo extendió a Hal

—Ya era hora de que hicieras algo cretino— Hal lucía bastante molesto

—Créeme que hare algo más que esto— Bruce miro severo a sus hijos los cuales se acercaron con cierta desconfianza— será mejor que vayas a cambiarte Hal, por si quieres acompañarnos después a entrenar

— De acuerdo, aunque no te prometo nada— Hal comenzó a irse escaleras arriba— por cierto, buenos días a todos— dijo mientras le echaba una última mirada a los chicos Wayne, mas de uno le miraba con algo de temor, le pareció raro pero no prestó mucha atención.

Siempre que se decidía a explorar la mansión se encontraba con algo nuevo, esta ocasión no fue la excepción se había topado con el maravilloso cuarto que a los Wayne les servía para entrenar, pues si algún día los chicos querían ser Batman o como Batman debían entrenar mucho. Los veía subir, bajar, hacer pesas y lagartijas, además de practicar saltos y movimientos de artes marciales que Hal apenas y había pensado en conocer, y es que si bien cuando estuvo en el ejercito le enseñaron defensa personal y combate cuerpo a cuerpo no se imaginaba que una sola persona pudiera dominar más de una técnica, pero bueno eran los hijos de Batman de eso no cabía duda.

—Ya me fatigué solo de verlos—Hal se había colocado al lado de Bruce, quien cual si fuera un entrenador de futbol se hallaba de pie mirando a sus chicos.

—Estoy seguro que ellos también están cansados, pero ellos se lo buscaron

— ¿Me estás diciendo que los pones a entrenar hasta el agotamiento por que están de castigo? —Bruce asintió a Hal con una seña de la cabeza—eres un monstruo…

—Soy su padre, se supone que sea mi trabajo, ahora que si quieres darles abrazos y besos después de lo que pasó hoy; adelante puedes hacerlo, pero hasta que yo termine con ellos—le contestó Bruce muy serio

—Esto no es mi culpa Wayne, yo no me meto en la crianza de tus hijos—Hal se cruzó de brazos—pero si diré que es un crimen entrenar tan temprano en domingo

—Se supone que tu estas acostumbrado a levantarte temprano, estuviste en la fuerza aérea

—Sí, pero esto no es el ejercito y tus hijos no son cadetes—Hal suspiró y se dio la vuelta— me retiro iré a ver si Alfred necesita ayuda con el desayuno, muero de hambre

Bruce miro como se alejaba Hal y salía del lugar — ¡Circuito dos! ¡Todos desde el comienzo! —Bruce les hizo una seña y sus hijos asintieron con cansancio.

En el comedor de la mansión Hal Jordan lucia un poco intranquilo mientras ponía la mesa, había decidido ayudar un poco a Alfred que aun seguía recuperándose del altercado con Jason y el auto.

—Le agradezco por su ayuda joven Jordan—Alfred había entrado llevando algo de comida en un carrito para servir

—De nada—contesto secamente Hal sin mirar al mayordomo

—Lamento que le hayan levantado tan temprano en domingo

—No fue tan malo por la hora, sino por la situación—explicó el linterna—acostumbro a ponerme de pie temprano, la mayoría de las veces

—Me disculpo por el inconveniente, el joven Jason puede ser un poco impulsivo

— ¿Y cuál es el pretexto de los demás?

—Bueno no sé si cuente como pretexto, pero todos quieren llamar la atención de su padre, el amo Bruce… —Alfred fue interrumpido

—Es bastante idiota—Alfred puso mala cara—perdona Alfred sé que es más que tu hijo, pero no me negaras que no es muy normal que los levante los domingos desde las siete de la mañana para ponerlos a hacer lagartijas hasta desfallecer—Hal dejo de acomodar los platos—es decir debería levantarlos para ir de paseo o mínimo para ir a la iglesia o ver las caricaturas que se yo, no es muy normal

—Todas las noches el amo Bruce va por la ciudad usando traje con máscara y capa, creo que es todo menos normal, además viniendo de alguien que usa un anillo mágico para luchar contra extraterrestres…

—Entiendo el punto, pero lo único que trataba de decir es que— Hal hizo una pausa y optó por mejor cambiar de tema—no nada mejor olvídalo Al

—Buenos días— Bruce entraba en el comedor, Alfred le saludo de la misma forma, Hal solo se puso un poco serio

—Bienvenido ¿La sesión de tortura ya terminó? — Hal usó su clásico sarcasmo

—No aun no ha comenzado en realidad—Bruce le sonrió irónico, tras de él entraron sus cuatro hijos visiblemente cansados—a desayunar, rápido que hay que arreglarse tenemos un pendiente

—Mas entrenamiento supongo—Hal tomó su lugar en la mesa igual que todos los demás que comenzaron a servirse la comida

—Ya lo veras, yo te aconsejaría ponerte una ropa bonita, algo casual y familiar—dijo Bruce mientras bebía su café

—No iras a llevarme a una especie de reunión familiar ¿Cierto? —Hal le hizo un gesto

—No, no pensaría ni por un segundo— Bruce ¿sonrió?

—Cielos que miedo verte sonreír Bruce—Hal trago con algo de dificultad— ¿Entonces iremos a la iglesia?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni soñarlo! —gritó Jason enojado

—Hace mucho que no voy a una—explico Dick mientras devoraba lo que había en su plato

—Yo odio la escuela dominical— Tim hizo un mohín con su cara al terminar su queja

—Mi madre dice que la religión es un invento de los hombres débiles que usan para justificar su propia incapacidad de realizar las cosas por si solos— comentó Damián bastante presuntuoso

—No, nadie ira a la iglesia, solo que hay un pendiente que tengo que atender, así que ya saben acabando de desayunar todos a vestirse, hasta tu— Bruce señalo a Hal con el dedo, quien se lo devolvió con una seña obscena

Un par de horas pasaron para los habitantes de la mansión, antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era casi medio día los chicos estaban vestidos y peinados como para salir de paseo al centro comercial, Bruce estaba vestido con unos jeans y una camisa de cuello de tortuga de color negro.

—Bueno estoy listo—Hal entro en el recibidor luciendo una camisa de manga larga color verde olivo, la cual había enrollado hasta los codos, usaba unos vaqueros color negro, se había quitado su anillo y lo había colocado alrededor de su cuello usando una cadena— ¿Feliz? —Dijo de mala gana

—Solo satisfecho—Bruce sonrió de medio lado, podría acostumbrarse a que Hal le obedeciera, ojala sus hijos hicieran lo mismo; el timbre al sonar le saco de sus cavilaciones, Alfred abrió la puerta dejando entrar a la visita de Bruce—Bienvenido—le recibió Bruce con tranquilidad a la vez que se dirigía a él y le estrechaba la mano

— ¿Qué hace Kent aquí? —Hal se escandalizo un poco—pensé que dijiste que tendríamos visitas importantes

— ¡Hey! Yo soy importante—Clark se señaló— ¿Dijiste tendríamos?

— Cierra la boca Supi, no me hagas darte una lección— Hal cerró el puño amenazante

—¡Wow! Amigo nunca había entrado a esta parte de la mansión siempre me toca estar en la baticueva— Una ráfaga de viento llego al recibidor, Barry— sonrían— Barry saco una cámara y tomó unas fotos

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —Hal sacudió la cabeza debido a la luz emitida por el flash de la cámara

—Pensé que sería bueno que me ayude con el reportaje, además insistió en venir para ver como se estaban llevando—Comento Clark

— ¿Reportaje? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Wayne! — Hal estaba por comenzar una de sus rabietas

—Clark hará un reportaje sobre el señor Wayne y su familia, para calmar a la prensa sensacionalista que quiere todos los detalles de su vida amorosa—Barry le explico los detalles a Hal quien empezaba a enojarse— y yo tomare fotos

—¡Wayne! — Hal estalló en un grito— ¡No pienso aparecer en la portada de la revista "Hola" fingiendo ser tu esposa!

— ¿Tenias que traer a Barry? —Bruce le pregunto bajamente a Clark mientras Flash caminaba curioso por la sala de estar y tomaba fotos a los chicos y un enojado Hal

—Así es más divertido— Clark sonrió—y no es el único que me acompañó— Bruce puso cara interrogante ante el comentario de superman

— ¿Quién más?...

—Yo—ahora Diana, la mujer maravilla hacia su aparición—tienes una bonita casa

— ¿Qué haces aquí Diana?

—No quería perderme el espectáculo—Diana señaló con la mirada a Hal que perseguía a Barry entre los chicos y los muebles del lugar

— ¡Deja de tomarme fotos! —De alguna manera Hal alcanzó a Barry y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciéndolo detenerse— Idiota…

—Tt—Damián se cruzo de brazos— el pervertido tiene algo de velocidad

—Deja de llamarme así—se quejó Hal

—Tt, puedes intentar obligarme a dejar de hacerlo—contestó presuntuoso el menor

—Mocoso atrevido— Hal tomó a Damián de las ropas y este le dio una patada en la espinilla, haciéndolo sentir un buen dolor y cayendo sobre Dick y Jason

— ¡Maldita sea Jordan quítate de encima! —se quejó Jason bastante fuerte

—Si Bruce, son una familia feliz—Clark dijo irónico mientras los miraba

—¿Qué sientes ahora de tener cinco hijos? —Diana le miro divertida

—Silencio Diana, que esto es también tu culpa—Se quejó Bruce ante una incómoda mujer maravilla—sabes que es cierto, sino hubieras salido de la sala en el momento justo, podrías estar fingiendo ser mi esposa en vez de—Hal estaba forcejeando ahora con Dick quien sabe por qué razón mientras Tim estaba sobre su espalda— ¡Demonios quédense quietos! —Bruce se acerco y separó a sus hijos de Hal quien respiraba agitado

—No tienes que tomar tantas fotos—le sugirió Clark a Barry que estaba inmerso en fotografiar cada movimiento de Bruce quien jalaba las orejas de sus hijos

—Viejo estas son para mi colección personal—Diana, Clark y Barry rieron divertidos.

Bruce tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para calmar a todos sus hijos y a Hal a la vez que hacía que todos sus amigos dejaran de reír, si Alfred no hubiera sugerido que pasaran a otra sala el igual se hubiera puesto histérico.

—Y ¿Qué tal la vida con Bruce? —Barry le mostraba una picara sonrisa a su amigo

—Bastante bien, aunque eso de ser la niñera oficial no es tan agradable—explicó Hal—si bueno admito que este lugar es mil veces mejor que mi departamento, pero no se no deja de tener algo escalofriante

—Amigo, deberías bajar la voz Bruce va a escucharte

—El sabe que es lo que pienso, estos es un trato que hicimos, no es que yo de verdad sea su novio o el papá de sus hijos—Hal se cruzó de brazos

—Espera un momento, mantén esa pose—Barry tomo la cámara y apuntó—sonríe un poco ¿Quieres? —Hal formó una media sonrisa ante la instrucción de su amigo— ¡Listo!

Hal vio la excesiva sonrisa en la cara de Barry— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Hal miró a sus espaldas se dio cuenta que estaba parado bajo el retrato de los padres de Bruce

—La llamare "papa y mama estarían orgullosos"—Barry sonrió y Hal le hizo una mueca

En otro lado de la casa, Bruce caminaba junto con Diana y Clark—supongo que se están llevando bien, no veo heridas ni hematomas—Diana hacia como que revisaba a Batman

—Tengo que admitir que podría ser peor, aunque es bastante malo para Hal, los chicos le hacen mínimo una broma diaria y eso lo hace enojar bastante—explicó Bruce

—Debe ser terrible para Hal que sus nuevos hijos no lo acepten, ¿eso afecta su vida conyugal? —Clark haciendo bromas, eso era nuevo, Diana rio disimuladamente

—Que gracioso—Bruce se quejó del comentario—superman se pone "súper gracioso"—no es tan sencillo y aun no hemos tenido la visita del departamento de servicios sociales o de la junta de defensa del menor y no sé qué tantos mas, eso será estresante…

—No deberías predisponerte, es decir, Hal actuó bastante bien al salir del juzgado—le recordó Diana

—Ni me lo recuerdes, aun tengo el sabor de Hal cerca de mis labios—Bruce hizo una mueca de desagrado

—Había olvidado eso—Clark rio divertido y Bruce lo miro de mal modo—digo, yo también creo que lo hará bien—sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la sala de entretenimiento—mira… —Clark señalo a los chicos que veían una película en la pantalla con Hal y Barry cercanos gustando también de lo que pasaban en televisión

—Jordan— Jason había hablado—prepara palomitas…

— ¿Podrías qué? ¿Por favor que? —Se quejó Hal desde su lugar

—Hazlo—le ordenó Damián y recibió un golpe en la frente de Dick—tt, lo siento—dijo ninguneando su disculpa

—Señor Jordan ¿Podríamos comer palomitas? —Tim usaba su clásico tono amable para agradar y salirse con la suya

—No creo que Alfred nos de permiso, es casi hora de almorzar—los chicos emitieron un sonido de decepción—no sean llorones, compórtense y les preparo uno de mis postres después del almuerzo— los chicos accedieron y siguieron mirando la televisión

—Rayos—Murmuro Bruce, Clark pudo oírlo claramente

— ¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió Clark

—Sus postres son una maldita bomba de azúcar que altera a los chicos, ni Alfred ni yo los dejamos comer dulces, en su estado normal son un desastre imagínatelos sobrecargados de glucosa

—Seguro eso te pondrá las cosas más interesantes— Diana sonrió

—Deberías cuidarlos un día, para que veas que tan interesantes son—contestó Bruce cruzándose de brazos

—Vamos Hal sonríe un poco— volvía a insistirle Barry que manipulaba la cámara, había pasado un buen rato los amigos acompañaron a los Wayne y a Hal al almuerzo y después de ello Clark les pidió a los 6 una foto familiar para acabar con el reportaje—No te cuesta nada— se quejó el rubio

—Cierra la boca Barry—Hal tenía un humor bastante agrio

—Deberías acercarte un poco más a Bruce—Diana también hacia sugerencias al ver que los muchachos no acababan de tomar una posición para la foto

—Está bien— Hal se movió un poco en el enorme sillón en el que estaba sentado— no, no me siento a gusto— hizo una mueca—tengo una mejor idea— le hizo una seña a Damián a quien sentó entre él y Bruce

—Eres un pervertido sin lugar a dudas—se quejó el menor

—Damián guarda silencio—Bruce reprendió a su hijo—Tim tu iras de este lado, y ustedes dos atrás apoyándose en el respaldo—terminó de dar instrucciones a sus hijos quienes tomaron su lugar, Dick detrás de Hal y Jason detrás de Bruce.

— ¡Sonrían! —exclamó Barry contento y todos pusieron su mejor cara, inclusive los espectadores, sino supieran que todo era una pequeña farsa jurarían que Hal y Bruce llevaban una buena relación— ¡Listo!

—Con eso bastara— Clark dejo de tomar notas y guardó su libreta—esto estar amañana en la primera plana de metrópolis, no es verdad en la página 20 de sociales más bien

—Espero que nadie que yo conozca lo vea— Hal se puso de pie dispuesto a irse del lugar—disculpen que no los despida—Hal se dirigió a la salida de la habitación

— ¿Estás bien? —Diana coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Hal, este asintió calladamente

—Tengo una ligera jaqueca, nada de qué preocuparse—Hal le dirigió una mirada calmada para calmar a su amiga—solo necesito descansar

El resto del día transcurrió sin mayores sobre saltos, al menos para linterna verde quien no se percato del momento en que sus compañeros y amigos de la liga se retiraron de la mansión; ya que después de la foto solo se dirigió a su cama quería descansar. Y así lo hizo toda esa tarde no volvió a salir de su cuarto no quería mas bromas o más sorpresas de Bruce Wayne.

A través de las cortinas pudo ver como comenzaba a oscurecer estaba por quedarse dormido nuevamente cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta—Adelante—dio la instrucción para que pasara quien había tenido la osadía de molestarlo.

—Buenas noches—la fría voz de Bruce llamó su atención

— ¡Ah! Eres tú "cariño"— el sarcasmo en Hal se estaba volviendo algo muy común—¿Qué quieres?

—Solo vine a ver si estabas bien y si bajarías a cenar

—No, no tengo demasiada hambre

— ¿Qué te incomoda? Vamos no puedo creer que tu no tengas hambre, eres el único que le hace la competencia a Barry cuando de comer se trata

—No me siento bien

—Bueno eso es obvio…

—No Bruce no me siento bien con todo esto, no del todo, este no soy yo fingiendo que somos una familia, seamos sinceros te consideraba algo así como un amigo algo molesto y presuntuoso, pero no podía decir que fueras como un hermano, ahora debo fingir que eres mi—Hal hizo una mueca— mi novio y no conforme con eso fingir que soy un buen padre cuando ni siquiera me hecho cargo de un pez dorado en mi vida

—Entiendo tu enojo y tu frustración, se que lo que te pedí que hicieras fue algo muy grande quizá demasiado grande y puedo entender que no quieras seguir adelante, quizá debi pensar mejor antes de hablar en vez de pensar solo en los chicos—Explico Bruce un poco apesadumbrado

—Los chicos… si claro—Hal escuchó una especie de alarma que venía de su anillo—espera un segundo—Hal activo su anillo —Aquí Hal Jordan

—Linterna Jordan repórtese al sector 5621 para apoyo en situación de emergencia—sonó una voz que provenía de su anillo

—Debo irme— Hal se puso su traje

—Igual debo salir a patrullar la ciudad

—Si por mí está bien ¿Podrás solo? —Bruce asintió—no te desveles de mas, mañana es tu turno de llevar a los chicos a la escuela—Hal abrió la ventana de su habitación para salir volando consus poderes, le haría bien despejar su mente un rato.

Cuando Hal regresó de su misión con los Linternas Verdes ya era de mañana eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, ingresó por donde había salido con la diferencia de que esta vez alguien estaba en su habitación

—Buen día joven Jordan, es bueno tenerlo de regreso—Alfred estaba por toda la habitación recogiendo algunas cosas que hallaba tiradas, aunque no podía aun hacer grandes esfuerzos se veía más recuperado

—Buenos días Alfred, ¿Que no deberías estar descansando? —Hal se quito el traje y se dejo caer sobre la cama, necesitaba relajarse y convenía hacerlo antes de que tuviera que ir por los chicos—¿Cómo le fue a Bruce con la llevada a la escuela?

—Bastante bien, esta vez no hubo heridos—contestó Alfred un poco irónico— ¿Y qué tal su misión espacial?

—Terriblemente agitada, es fatal tratar de razonar con una flota de abraxianos enojados, en fin al menos podre descansar un rato

—Sin duda— Alfred oyó sonar el teléfono del pasillo y fue a contestar—señor Hal, tiene una llamada

Hal suspiró y tomo el teléfono inalámbrico que le extendía el mayordomo — ¿Hola? —

—señor Jordan, que gusto encontrarle finalmente, le habla la señorita Jenkins la trabajadora social del Instituto Gotham—se presentó la voz al otro lado del teléfono, Hal puso cara de pocos amigos, por lo que Alfred decidió salir del lugar

—Un gusto ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Necesito que venga lo más pronto que pueda a la escuela ocurrió algo con Timothy y necesito que venga a recogerlo

Hal suspiró con pesar—de acuerdo señorita iré de inmediato—se puso de pie para cambiarse de ropa y salir a toda prisa rumbo a la escuela.

Como siempre lo hacia Hal tomó la camioneta con la que llevaba a los chicos y condujo a toda prisa hacia la escuela, pasándose semáforos en rojos y varias señales de alto, con un sonoro frenon se detuvo en la puerta para bajar a toda prisa y tomar camino hacia la oficina de la trabajadora social. Cuando llegó vio a Tim sentado en una mesa con sus cosas a un lado, se percató que del uniforme solo tenía su pantalón y la playera blanca que usaba bajo la camisa y el sweter.

—Hey—le saludó al verlo— ¿Qué ocurre amigo? —Tim no le dijo nada solo se encogió de hombros, Hal notó sus manos y brazos llenos de pintura, un sonido de un carraspeo le hizo prestar atención a otras dos personas mas

—Señor Jordan buenos días—una de las personas era la mujer que le había hablado, el otro alguien no tan agradable

—Hal…—Colton el de la oficina de servicios sociales, Hal estrechó la mano de la mujer y le hizo una seña con la cabeza al hombre, le indicaron que pasara a la oficina para que le explicaran lo ocurrido.

—Ha sido un poco difícil encontrarlo señor Jordan, aun más que al señor Wayne—dijo la mujer

—estaba fuera de la ciudad, fui a ciudad Costera—Hal no podía ni pensar en decir que estaba en una misión en el espacio

— ¿Y fue y volvió tan pronto esta mañana? —Colton intervenía para molestar a Hal — ¿Qué se fue en helicóptero? —

—Hubiera podido, pero Bruce se lo llevo esta mañana—contesto sarcástico—me fui desde ayer en la noche, venia de regreso cuando recibí su llamada, pero no creo que te importe Colton—el mencionado puso mala cara

—Ya veo— comentó la mujer que abrió una carpeta con el nombre de Tim y comenzó a escribir en ella, Hal se sintió incomodo

—Perdone ¿Me podría decir por qué me hicieron venir hasta aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué este sujeto esta aquí también? — Hal señalo de mala gana a Colton

—Tim ocasionó un disturbio en clase, provocó una guerra de pintura cuando la profesora de artes salió un momento del salón

—No es posible Tim no haría algo así— al menos Hal pensaba eso, Damián seguro que sí y Jason era capaz de cualquier cosa, Dick podría ser, pero ¿Tim? Algo estaba raro en todo eso.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos los padres sobre protectores—Colton intervino nuevamente

—Disculpe pero nadie me ha dicho que hace aquí este sujeto, está comenzando a fastidiarme—Hal pudo ver como luego de su comentario la señorita Jenkins escribió en la carpeta otro texto

—Señor Jordan todos los hijos del señor Wayne están bajo observación del gobierno y de la escuela, por lo que debemos reportar cualquier incidente ante el departamento de servicios sociales, ya que la custodia que tienen usted y el señor Wayne está condicionada—La mujer era toda una burócrata según le parecía a Hal, se cruzó de brazos—debo decirle que su hijastro Tim Wayne está suspendido por dos días, hoy y mañana, y por ser primera vez que ocasiona un incidente de este tipo donde se puede ver una clara agresión a sus compañeros no habrá más sanciones pero estaremos al pendiente de los demás.

—Genial, convierta a mis muchachos en miembros de un realty show, seguro le hará mucho bien a su autoestima

—La vigilancia es por el bien de los chicos—explicó Colton, pero no convenció a Hal quien solo le hizo una mueca, Jenkins tomó más notas

— ¿Puedo llevarme a Tim o queda algún pendiente más? —La trabajadora social asintió—en ese caso que tengan un buen día—Tim vio salir a Hal y agacho la cabeza—ven enano nos vamos—sujeto la mochila de Tim y tomo su ropas manchadas que estaban en el suelo, los dos salieron del lugar.

Se subieron al vehículo no dijeron nada hasta que avanzaron una calle lejos de la mirada del personal de la escuela—Tim—el mencionado le miró— ¿Me puedes decir en qué rayos estabas pensando? ¿Pintura? ¿Agredir a tus compañeros? ¿Qué no has aprendido nada? —Hal estaba muy molesto, tuvo una noche difícil, no había podido descansar y había tenido que aguantar los regaños de la bruja social y del idiota de Colton por culpa de ese niño— ¡¿Qué rayos te paso?! —Hal gritaba y agitaba las manos aporreándolas en el volante

—Yo—Tim hablaba con algo de trabajo

— ¡¿Tu qué?! ¡¿Quieres regresar al sistema?! ¡¿Qué te alejen de tu padre?!—Hal estaba muy molesto— ¡Estás haciendo que todo el esfuerzo que hago se vaya al demonio! ¡Maldición! —lo que siguió Hal no se lo espero, Tim comenzó a sollozar y llorar

—Lo siento—Tim se cubrió los ojos con sus manos llenas de pintura, al verlo llorar Hal se sintió realmente mal por él, sintió que había exagerado

— Hey, hey, hey— se estacionó a un lado y paró el motor de la camioneta—Tranquilo enano, no llores—era complicado, Hal no buscaba que decir al chico para que cesara en su llanto—escucha Tim, no te conozco muy bien y tu a mi tampoco pero estoy casi seguro que tu no harías algo como lo que dicen tus profesores, seamos sinceros eres el que ha sido más amable conmigo— Hal puso su mano sobre su cabeza de Tim quien seguía sollozando—perdóname no quería hacerte sentir mal—Tim levantó la cabeza mostrando aun unas lagrimas que descendían por sus mejillas—venga deja de llorar—Hal le secó el rostro.

El teléfono de Hal sonó en su bolsillo, el nombre en pantalla: "Compañía Ferris", Hal suspiro con pesar ¿Qué más podría pasarle ese día?

—Habla Jordan

—Hal, necesito que vengas a la base, ¿Qué tan cerca estas?

—lo suficiente Carol, ¿Hay algún problema?

—No, solo necesitamos hablar—Carol hizo una pausa—pensé que estarías en Gotham— Hal tragó saliva ante el comentario de Carol

—Dime a qué hora quieres que este ahí y llegare Carol—Trato de sonar lo más amable posible

—En Treinta minutos Hal, y no llegues tarde

—No lo haré—Hal colgó la llamada y miro a Tim— ¿Qué dices Tim quieres ir de paseo? —el menor asintió emocionado—de acuerdo pero tienes que portarte bien, ahora hagamos un par de llamadas— Hal habló con Alfred para que mandara a alguien por los otros tres chicos, luego uso su línea de la Liga para localizar a un ilocalizable

—Habla Batman—contestaron al otro lado de la línea

—Bats, aquí linterna, saldré de Gotham unas horas, Tim viene conmigo

—Esta línea no es para este tipo de avisos—le reprendió

—lo sé, lo sé, pero no hubieras contestado a la otra

— ¿Por qué Tim va contigo?

—Te explicaré por la noche, por cierto manda a alguien por los otros tres críos que Alfred aun no puede conducir—Hal pudo escuchar como Bruce gruñía del otro lado del teléfono—bueno eso era todo, linterna fuera

Hal miro a Tim y este le devolvió la mirada— ¿Listo? —Tim asintió —de acuerdo— el linterna observó por los espejos que la calle estuviera vacia, luego activo su anillo para envolver el coche en un halo verde que lo hizo elevarse por los aires—venga pues a ciudad costera— sin duda para hal esa era una buena forma de viajar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volví aquí les traigo la continuación ojala les haya gustado como verán el pobre Hal tiene que aguantar multitud de malas pasadas de parte de los chicos Wayne y ni que decir de las bromas de sus amigos, ahora que salio en una entrevista exclusiva del señor kent ¿Como terminara de cambiar su vida y la de Bruce? y si se lo están preguntando, si Tim causo un desastre en la escuela eso esta claro, el por que se los explicare luego...

Saludos a todos como siempre agradezco sus lecturas, sugerencias y comentarios que son los que enriquecen estos fics, me despido por ahora con mi petición usual: plis dejen reviews!

See ya!


	6. El Agitado dia de Hal

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 6**

**-El Agitado dia de Hal-**

Llegó a toda prisa al estacionamiento de la compañía de Carol, estaciono cercano a los hangares, frenó de golpe haciendo que las llantas toparan bruscamente con la marca que indicaba donde debía detenerse, de no haber sido por que Tim tenia puesto el cinturón habría terminado como esos peluches que van pegados en el parabrisas

—Lo siento enano— Hal se desabrochó el cinturón— ¡Ups! Se hace tarde, vamos, vamos enano, a prisa que no llego— Hal apuraba a Tim que se bajo del auto del lado del pasajero

—Señor Jordan ¿A dónde vamos?—Tim se movía rápido tras de Hal, quien no se sorprendió mucho de que el pequeño de 10 años pudiera seguirle el paso, pues después de todo sabia quien le entrenaba

—Tengo una cita con una amiga, una muy buena amiga—Hal formo una sonrisa picara en su rostro mientras atravesaba los pasillos de la compañía ferris ignorando letreros y esquivando y saludando personas, quienes extrañamente no le devolvían el saludo—Idiotas—susurró para si

Llegaron corriendo hasta la oficina en la que Carol esperaba a Hal, apenas con un par de minutos de sobra, la asistente de Carol una mujer joven y de cara seria y presumida escaneo al piloto que estaba de pie frente a su escritorio, Hal se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención

—Hola Jordan—le saludó finalmente la mujer—apenas y llegas, dijo mientras revisaba en una libreta los horarios de las citas de su jefa—

—Tan amable como siempre Jenny

—Sabes que es una de mis mejores cualidades—le comentó la mujer fingiendo una sonrisa

—En definitiva pero hoy la tienes a flor de piel—Hal hizo uso de todo su sarcasmo—no puedo evitar pensar que tu molestia viene de que no te haya invitado a una copa alguna vez

—Sueñas Jordan, no la hubiera aceptado, y ahora la aceptaría menos, tomando en cuenta tus circunstancias—Jenny quitó unas carpetas de su escritorio y miro a Tim que estaba de pie detrás de Hal— ¿Es tu hijo?

—Algo así— Hal se llevó una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y comenzó a rascarse nerviosamente— Soy su

—Niñera—completo Tim que por fin emitía palabra

—Niños cuidando niños, quien lo diría—Jenny se puso de pie—según parece no hace un buen trabajo ¿Verdad pequeño? —Tim vio como era señalado por sus ropas manchadas, el teléfono del escritorio sonó— un momento, siéntense un momento—les indicó fríamente

— ¿Niñera? — Hal interrogó al menor— ¿Tienes idea de lo tonto que suena eso?

—No se me ocurrió otra cosa— Tim dijo sonriente mientras juntaba sus manos nervioso—no estás tan feo como para decir "Madrastra"— Tim sintió como le golpeaban la cabeza

— ¡Tonto! — Hal se cruzo de brazos— pudiste decir guardaespaldas

—Pero no necesito uno—se quejó el menor

— ¡Lo necesitaras sino cierras la boca! —Le riñó Jordan y este le saco la lengua en señal de burla—se ve que ya se te fueron las ganas de llorar—hubo más sarcasmo en los comentarios de Hal, quien no perdía oportunidad para observar a través de la puerta de vidrio si Carol estaba ocupada o no

— ¿Vamos a tardar? —Tim trataba de hacerle plática al hombre que le había llevado a ese lugar

—La verdad no lo sé—Hal se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza—Carol puede ser muy temperamental cuando quiere y a veces hace las cosas solo para fastidiar, pero no deja de ser sexy—sin querer cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo al chico de diez años—mejor olvida lo último que dije

—Bueno— Tim se encogió de hombros y saco de su bolsa un teléfono con el que comenzó a jugar

—No sabía que tuvieras celular enano—Hal no dejaba de mirar como Tim manejaba su celular con cierta maestría, moviendo su dedo a través de la pantalla

—Señor Jordan en estas épocas ¿Quien no tiene un celular?

—Eso es cierto

—Usted debería pensar en cambiar de teléfono e visto el de usted y estoy casi seguro que hay aplicaciones que no puede bajar—Tim iba a comenzar a comentarle a Hal lo que sabía de celulares y de tecnología y como podía enlazarse desde su teléfono a la baticueva y cosas así, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía su acompañante—luego le explico si quiere

—Jordan—le llamaron por la secretaria—la Señorita Ferris te recibirá ahora

El mencionado se puso de pie—Si, me explicas luego que ahora tengo un pendiente que resolver—Hal miró a Tim comprensivo—tratare de no tardar amigo, mientras tanto pórtate bien ¿Entendido? —el menor asintió enérgico, Hal suspiró con fuerza y se interno en la oficina de su jefa.

Carol Ferris era la jefa de Hal Jordan desde que el padre de esta le había dejado el mando de la compaña ferris, la primera vez que la conoció fue cuando eran bastante jóvenes en el funeral del padre de Hal, en ese entonces le pareció una chica presumida, la típica niña rica que solo quiere divertirse y tener un buen marido; Hal se equivocó comenzó a tratar con ella con cada misión que le asignaban y conforme el trato se hacía más estrecho a Hal le iba gustando mas y mas, hasta llegó a pensar en pedirle que sean novios.

—Buenos días Carol—le dijo al quedar frente a su escritorio— ¿Querías verme?

—Buen día señor Jordan

— ¿Señor Jordan? No recuerdo que fuéramos tan formales—Hal se extraño ante esta actitud

— Y yo no recuerdo que le permitiera hablarme de esa forma

—De acuerdo como digas— Hal suspiro estaba ligeramente acostumbrado a cierto modo frio que a veces tomaba Carol— ¿Hay algún problema señorita Ferris?

— Es posible— Carol se acomodo en su silla y se puso seria—he decidido cancelar el proyecto de exploración aero espacial, por lo menos temporalmente

— ¿Qué? —Hal se escandalizó ante esta declaración—pero ese proyecto es punta de lanza para la compañía Ferris, está por encima incluso del que está desarrollando la corporación Lex

—Exactamente, es por eso que lo pondré en suspenso por un tiempo indefinido al parecer se ha filtrado información fuera de la compañía yendo a parar a compañías rivales

—Puedo entenderlo pero—Carol se puso de pie interrumpiendo a Hal

—Comprenderás que si cancelo el proyecto debo prescindir de tus servicios—esa frase de Carol fue como un balde de agua fría para el piloto

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, soy tu mejor piloto—se quejó Hal

—Eso nadie lo duda

—Entonces ¿Por qué me despides?

—Recaen sobre ti muchas sospechas sobre la filtración de la información—Carol se cruzó de brazos para ver la expresión de su interlocutor

—Ok de acuerdo eso suena aun más estúpido que lo primero que me dijiste

—Cuida tu vocabulario Jordan, recuerda ante quien estas

—Pues por tus expresiones y comentarios ya no distingo a quien tengo enfrente, vamos Carol dime de una buena vez que esto es una broma

—No es una broma, lo he discutido con muchas personas muchos creen que tus salidas sin avisar, tus constantes desapariciones y tu vida tan misteriosa son indicadores de que llevas y traes información

— ¡Eso es una tontería! —Hal aporreó sus manos sobre el escritorio de la oficina con la fuerza se removieron unos papeles dejando ver algo que llamó su atención— Lo leíste…

—Cada palabra —Carol dio unos pasos para tomar un periódico y dárselo a Hal, el diario "El planeta"—Pagina 20 cariño, en sociales, la familia Wayne-Jordan—Hal tragó saliva, lo habían descubierto

—Sabes que no debes creer en todo lo que publican los periódicos, tú misma me lo has dicho

— ¿Que tal las revistas? —Carol le extendió una revista de sociales en la que Hal estaba en la portada junto con los chicos saliendo de la escuela—los semanarios, el internet… me sigo preguntando cómo pude ser tan ciega

—Si me dejaras explicarte

—No quiero explicaciones tuyas Hal, ya de por si llevas una doble vida, jugando conmigo al soltero interesante y a la casita con Bruce Wayne, no me sorprendería encontrarme que toda mi información faltante este en manos de "Wayne Tech"—Carol lucia muy enojada

— Carol no es lo que piensas —Hal hizo por acercarse a ella, pero esta se alejo intempestivamente

— ¡No me toques Jordan! — Carol le dio un fuerte manotazo a Hal—No se puede confiar en ti eres un maldito mentiroso por eso te quiero fuera de mi empresa y de mi vida

— Espera ¿Me despides por que estas celosa? —Hal se había enojado, Carol no le respondió— bien, es una lástima que no me dejes explicarte nada antes de que deba recoger mis cosas

—No tienes que hacerlo mi asistente ya las tiene listas—Hal hizo una cara de desagrado ante esa expresión

—Entonces ¿Eso es todo? —Hal se sintió herido, en verdad le interesaba Carol

—No se que mas esperabas Jordan, sal de aquí regresa a casa con tu nueva familia, deben estarte esperando para la cena—le dijo su ahora exjefa con sarcasmo

—Aun falta mucho para eso

—Como si me importara Hal, retírate, Jenny tiene tus cosas y tu cheque esta en recursos humanos—

—De acuerdo—Hal se dio la vuelta —Te extrañare carol—le dijo en un tono melancólico del cual ni el mismo se creyó capaz

—No dejes que la puerta te golpee cuando salgas Hal—la mujer regreso a su escritorio y comenzó a revisar unos documentos.

Hal se enojó sobremanera ante la indiferencia de la mujer, se detuvo en la entrada de la oficina—Carol—la mencionada levantó la vista—voy a demandarte— le dijo enojado para después salir azotando la puerta asustando así a la secretaria que estaba a la salida y a Tim que esperaba sentado—¿Dónde están mis cosas? —la asistente de Carol no dijo nada solo le extendió una caja que Hal tomó y puso bajo su brazo

—Que tengas suerte Hal—le dijo Jenny

—Como sea—contestó el aludido entre dientes—Vámonos Tim—el niño se paró y comenzó a seguir a Hal

—Hasta luego—se despidió al pasar frente a la mujer, sacándole una sonrisa de medio lado

El ahora ex piloto de la compañía Ferris caminaba por los pasillos enojado, estaba muy molesto por lo sucedido ¿Cómo podían despedirlo solo por que los periódicos decían que salía con Bruce? ¡Él era su mejor piloto!... Bruce nuevamente; esa familia volvía desarmar su vida ahora gracias a ellos no tenia empleo.

Le alcanzó dando grandes zancadas, vio que su expresión era muy poco serena, estaba enojado como cuando Jason le hace una mala broma, tenia los músculos del rostro contraídos en una expresión de enojo, aporreaba los pasos y apretaba sus puños, quería preguntarle qué había pasado pero le daba algo de miedo. Se sentía un poco mal por el así que hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando quería hacer sentir mejor a su padre.

Hal sentía como su sangre ardía, no quería saber nada de nadie, hasta quería dejar atrás al pequeño intruso que llevaba con él. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no lo vio venir, el pequeño Tim emparejo su paso con el suyo y le tomó de la mano, Hal se quedo petrificado—¿Qué pasa enano? —preguntó confundido

—Nada, solo—Tim titubeo un poco— ¿Está todo bien?

Hal suspiro ¿Qué si estaba todo bien? ¡Claro que no!, estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad a Tim, pero se contuvo después de todo el chico no tenía la culpa ¿O sí?— Si, si lo está— apretó su mano y siguió caminando hasta salir del edificio—supongo que ninguno de los dos a tenido un buen día, mejor regresemos a Gotham antes de que pase algo mas—Tim asintió, Hal y el chico cruzaron el estacionamiento, el mayor sintió una mirada sobre su cabeza mientras abría la puerta del lado del pasajero, se detuvo y miro hacia una ventana en el edificio de oficinas

—¿Pasa algo señor Jordan?

—No es nada, abróchate el cinturón—Hal cerró la puerta e hizo una seña para decir adiós a Carol, quien le miraba enojada desde la ventana de su oficina.

Bruce era paciente como el que mas, es decir para poder combatir a ciertos criminales de Gotham había que pensar siempre con la cabeza fría, pero era muy difícil mantenerse en sus cabales cuando tenía encima suyo a todos sus hijos; y es que si bien no los tenía encima literalmente se estaba cansando de tener que separar a sus hijos de sus constantes peleas, pensó inútilmente que si los llevaba la oficina se comportarían mejor, pero se equivocó bastante, tuvo que salir del edificio después de haberles puesto un enorme regaño y un buen escarmiento; se preguntaba como Alfred le hacía para soportarlos, se había puesto de malas y mas por no saber en donde se había metido Hal con Tim

—Voy a matarlo—murmuró para sí mientras bebía un vaso de agua en la cocina

— ¿Aun molesto joven Bruce? —Alfred acababa de entrar para hacerle compañía

—Más bien inquieto, está por dar la hora de cenar y Hal y Tim aun no aparecen

—Es verdad, le entiendo señor, pero el joven Jordan ha demostrado que puede ser bastante responsable con los chicos, además esta con el amo Timothy que es el más calmado de los cuatro

—No me preocupa Tim, me preocupa Hal—bruce asentó el vaso que tenía en sus manos sobre la mesa de la cocina—quien sabe que le pueda estar haciendo Tim en este momento

—Joven Bruce, sinceramente no creo que los chicos puedan ser considerados peligrosos—intervino Alfred cuando un sonido llamó su atención

— ¡Damián suelta ese sable maldición! —la voz de Dick sonaba preocupada

— ¿Decías? —el ruido que hace un objeto al ser lanzado contra la pared siguió a la pregunta de Bruce

—Como le decía, no los creo capaces de herir a alguien más o a ellos mismos, después de todo es una de las reglas del caballero de la noche—Alfred se llevó la mano a su bolsillo del que saco un celular

—Nunca me había fijado de ese celular tan moderno Alfred

—Usted me lo regaló—Bruce puso cara de interrogante—bueno con su certificado de regalo, los jóvenes me enseñaron a usarlo, como checar mis mensajes y correos electrónicos, cómo ahora que me llego uno del Joven Jordan

— ¿Algo interesante?

—Por demás, dice que nos ahorra el trabajo de hacer la cena y que viene para acá, pasó a comprar comida, llega en unos veinte minutos

—Mientras no sea solo chocolates y golosinas no debe haber mayor problema—más ruido de discusiones viniendo del pasillo llamaron la atención de Bruce, quien se subió las mangas de la camisa— ¡Suficiente! —Bruce salió a toda prisa de la cocina enojado dispuesto a darle una lección a sus chicos

— ¡Estamos en casa! —Gritó emocionado Tim al entrar después de haber tocado el timbre como desesperado haciendo que Dick vaya a abrir la puerta

—Ya era hora—contestó el mayor de los hijos Wayne al verlo entrar

—¡Dick! —Tim le salto encima a su hermano— ¡Adivina que hice hoy! ¡Adivina! ¡Adivina! — el menor tumbo a su hermano en el suelo

—Yo si sé qué hiciste—Damián se acercó a Tim y a Dick que estaban rodando por el suelo—causaste un alboroto en el salón y te expulsaron por dos días

— ¡Calla Estúpido! —Le reclamo Tim dejando perplejos a Damián y a Dick — ¡No te preguntaba a ti! ¡Eres un metiche!

— ¡Wow! Tim expulsado y además diciendo palabrotas eso no se ve todos los días, creo que pasar un tiempo con "papa Hal" le hizo bien—comentó Jason con sarcasmo

—Hey mocoso no hables como si no estuviera aquí —Hal entraba cargando unas cajas de pizza y unas latas de cerveza en la otra mano

—Lo dije para que lo escuches "Papa natas"—le retó Jason a Hal

—Cuida tu boca niñato no traigo buen humor—un carraspeo lo hizo salir de la discusión— ¡Ah Bruce! Qué bueno verte—Hal formó con sus labios una sonrisa ironica

—Lo mismo digo—Bruce tomo a Tim retirándolo de encima de Dick—hola campeón —Bruce abrazó a su hijo ante la mirada enojada de Damián y Jason— ¿Dónde estuviste?

—Fui de paseo con el señor Jordan, me llevó a ciudad costera y al parque, luego fuimos por un helado me dejo pedir uno de dulce de leche con caramelo, chispas y extra chocolate y—Tim comenzaba a divagar en su explicación ante la cara incomoda de Bruce que solo veía a su amigo con ganas de matarlo

—Traje la cena ¿Quieren comer? —Ante la pregunta de Hal todos los hijos Wayne asintieron enérgicos excepto Damián que puso su mejor cara de indiferencia—venga llévenla a la mesa, esto lo llevo yo—Hal entregó las pizzas a Dick pero alejó las latas de cerveza de Jason

— ¿Estas ebrio? —Bruce puso a Tim en el suelo para que siguiera a sus hermanos

—Si tuve un buen día, gracias por preguntar

—No te hagas al ofendido, que sabes que tienes mucho explicar, como por que Tim se fue contigo todo el día y peor aún por que lo regresas drogado con azúcar

—Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa—Hal movió la mano como minimizando el regaño—todo a su momento primero comamos ¿Quieres? Mira te invitare a una cerveza—ambos adultos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a los chicos aunque Bruce no estaba muy convencido pero decidió seguirle el juego unos minutos mas—Guarda esos platos Alfred les enseñare un truco para no lavar platos después de la cena—Hal se acerco a las pizzas quitando las tapas de las cajas y cortándolos en cuartos y entregándole un pedazo de caja a cada integrante de la familia— ¿Qué esperan? ¿Invitación? Comiencen a servirse

Solo dos de los miembros de la familia se lanzaron a por la pizza Jason y Tim—¿Asi es como comes? —le interrogo Bruce

—Solo cuando tengo demasiada pereza de lavar los platos—le contestó Hal

—Así comen los vagos—expresó Damián inconforme hiriendo un poco los sentimientos de Hal

—Si no te gusta puedes no comer enano gruñón—le reprochó Hal

—Tt, púdrete—le dijo bajamente, pero lo suficientemente audible para que su padre lo escuchara

—Damián guarda silencio o te ganaras un buen escarmiento—Bruce tomo un pedazo de cartón y comenzó a servirse

—Poco ortodoxo el método joven Jordan, pero efectivo para evitar lavar los platos—le reconoció Alfred

—Hace mucho que no comíamos pizza y menos de esta forma—Dick intervenía mientras se servía

—Es cierto pervertido, al fin se te ocurrió una buena idea—Jason hacia uno de sus agrios comentarios

—Pues Gracias… ¿Me llamaste pervertido? —Hal abrió una cerveza y puso mala cara—no te enojes Bruce también tengo una para ti—Hal le lanzó una lata a Bruce quien la atrapo con facilidad

—Gracias pero no bebo y menos en día de patrullaje

—Una no te hará daño, anda es de mala educación dejarme beber solo— A regañadientes Bruce destapo la lata y bebió con timidez.

La cena en general transcurrió muy tranquila, comieron e intercambiaron comentarios acerca del dia que habían pasado, curiosamente el que menos habia hablado era Hal quien solo se limito a comer y a beber dos cervezas.

—Creo que los jóvenes amos deberían irse a dormir—sugirió Alfred mientras levantaba los restos de la basura generada por la cena

—Estoy de acuerdo, a dormir chicos—les indicó su padre todos hicieron muecas y ruidos de repulsión a la frase— ¡Ahora! —después de ese grito todos se despidieron de Bruce y Hal que se hallaba removiendo el resto del contenido de la lata que tenía en sus manos— ¿Y bien?

—Nada, solo trato de distinguir si mi lata esta medio vacía o medio llena, es decir ¿Tu qué dices?

—Esta medio vacía Hal como mi contenedor de paciencia—Bruce comenzaba a enojarse

—Para que te pregunté—Hal asentó la lata en la mesa

— ¿Por qué expulsaron a Tim dos días?

—Veo que ya lo sabes, te hablaron de la escuela supongo

—Más bien me lo contaron sus hermanos

—Sabes mis hermanos también eran unos soplones, Jack y Jim podían ser muy molestos—se reclino en la silla—recuerdo una vez que

—Habla de una vez Hal

— ¡Cierra tu puta boca Bruce! —Bruce se impresiono un poco por la respuesta de Hal—no he tenido un buen día, pero si tanto quieres saber te lo diré, Tim inicio una pelea con pintura en la clase de arte agredió a un compañero arrojándole pintura sobre su cabeza

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —Bruce se había puesto tan incrédulo como Hal al principio

—Eso es lo que me dijo la maestra y la trabajadora social, la cual es una patada en los testículos lo juro, aunque no deja de ser bonita, sabes de no ser porque tengo que fingir contigo…

—Concéntrate Hal

—Si es cierto el enano, pues bien está suspendido dos días, así que mañana no va a la escuela

—Puedo imaginármelo, tendré que hablar con el acerca de causar desastres en la escuela, los tienen vigilados de cerca

— Y ahora lo harán más

—No lo dudo, aunque eso no explica tu extraño comportamiento y tu viaje a ciudad costera

—Bueno si tanto quieres saber te lo diré: Me despidieron—Hal bebió el resto de su cerveza y luego aplasto la lata en su frente

— ¡¿Qué te qué?! —Bruce lucia bastante sorprendido

—Me despidieron, cielos pensé que tenias mejor oído

—Era solo una expresión, no puedo creer que te hayan despedido

—Carol dice que sospechan de que haya filtrado información de los proyectos de la compañía a la corporación Lex o peor a Wayne Tech, debido a que…

—A que sales con el presidente y dueño de la corporación Wayne—Bruce agachó la cabeza apenado Hal solo asintió con una mueca de ironía—Lo siento

—Yo lo siento más, es difícil encontrar trabajo en estos días, así que empezare mañana

—No tienes que, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la corte?

—Gracias, pero no gracias, no necesito tu caridad

—No es caridad, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cierra la boca! No lo digas quieres—Hal se puso de pie enojado—no, de ninguna forma seguiré aceptando que esta "Situación" siga cambiando mi vida, conseguiré un trabajo solo, gracias a mi talento y mis habilidades y no por caridad de mi supuesto novio rico

—No era mi intención

—No Bruce nunca es tu intención… mierda—Hal se dirigió a la salida—saldré un rato, no me esperes despierto

—Tengo que, saldré a patrullar

—Como quieras, pero antes de vigilarme a mi mejor revisa a tus hijos, ellos te necesitan más—dicho esto último Hal abandonó la mansión

Los gritos de los que estaban en el bar animaban la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo, los golpes entre los contrincantes llegaban al rostro del otro y a otras partes del cuerpo también, Hal estaba propinando severos golpes a su atacante aunque en realidad Hal había comenzado la pelea por una situación tan tonta que ya ni valía la pena mencionarla.

—Voy a matarte pequeño idiota—le dijo el musculoso hombre que había chocado con la orilla del bar haciéndose bastante daño

—Vamos descerebrado puedes intentarlo cuando quieras— Hal colocaba sus manos en posición de boxeo y le hacía señas al otro sujeto, quien se abalanzó para golpearlo y falló en el intento—pésimo, pésimo, pésimo—Hal lo golpeo directo en el rostro y lo rodeo después para dar un golpe con el codo en la parte trasera de su cabeza haciendo que caiga al piso inconsciente—¿Alguien más? —el sonido de unas palmas chocando llamaron su atención

—Debo admitir que tiene mucho valor para venir a mi negocio y armar tanto escándalo señor—un hombre corpulento y de cabello canoso le aplaudía y le miraba irónico

—El empezó yo solo me defendía—se justificó Jordan—de todas formas ya me iba

—Por el contrario temo que aun no puede irse— los matones que tenía a su costado sacaron sus armas— señor ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

—Hal Jordan

—Jordan, ese nombre me suena conocido—el mafioso se llevo una mano a la barbilla en modo pensativo

—Es el de las noticias jefe, el novio del chico rico—dijo uno de sus ayudantes

— ¡Vaya que si! Que memoria la mía y que modales

—No se preocupe, como le dije yo ya me iba —Hal hizo por caminar fuera del lugar pero el sonido del seguro de las armas al ser retirado le hizo detenerse

—Perdone señor Jordan pero estas oportunidades no puedo desaprovecharlas, seguramente su rico novio pagaría bien por usted—Hal termino de enojarse, comenzó a moverse para golpear a los hombres que le tenían rodeado, las balas no se hicieron esperar

—No hay balas que puedan detenerme—Hal brinco hasta acomodarse detrás del bar, escuchaba los disparos estaba emocionado y dispuesto a sacar de su escondite a Linterna Verde, cuando escucho golpes y el sonido que hacen los cuerpos al caer— ¿Qué demonios?

—Hola "papa natas"— una figura juvenil había aterrizado sobre el bar— ¿Te diviertes? —Jason con su traje de Red Hood había golpeado a un par de agresores

—¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! —Hal se enojo al verle

—Salvando tu trasero maldito mal agradecido

—Red Hood controla tu boca— Otro joven, Dick en traje de Nightwing dejaba fuera de combate a dos más

—¡Joder! ¡¿Tu También'! —Hal salto de detrás de donde se escondía y comenzó a salir dejando a tras a los muchachos que estaban terminando de noquear a los que buscaban pleito—No deberías dejar entrar a menores de edad—Hal se acercó al líder y le dio un buen golpe directo al rostro haciéndolo caer, después salió aporreando la puerta.

— ¡Oye idiota! ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Red Hood había alcanzado a Hal junto con Nightwing

—Sí, es decir podrías darnos las gracias—Nightwing intervenía, pero Hal les ignoro dando la vuelta y metiéndose a un callejón— ¡Hombre que te estamos hablando! —lo siguieron dentro del callejón pero sintieron como los atrapaban y los ponían pegados a la pared

— ¡Maldición! —Jason forcejeaba para deshacerse de la especie de pinza que Hal había formado con su anillo y con la que los aprisionaba, se había puesto su traje en unos segundos—en serio eres un pervertido

—Cierra la boca niño ¿Qué creen que hacen?

—Te estábamos echando una mano— dijo Nightwing mientras forcejeaba incomodo

—No les pedí su ayuda, puedo cuidarme solo, ¿Qué? ¿Bats los envío a espiarme? —Linterna estaba muy enojado

—No, seguíamos una pista y te encontramos en problemas, de no haber sido por nosotros tu trasero estaría lleno de agujeros— le escupió Jason molesto

—Batman no sabe que estamos aquí—le explico Dick

—Eso es lo que tú crees—Hal retiró lo que formo con su anillo y les hizo una seña a ambos—ustedes dos vienen conmigo— formo una esfera de energía para transportar a los tres

— ¿Qué? Estás demente—le dijo Jason

—Cierra tu boca de una vez Jason, he tenido suficientes balas y problemas por hoy, y va para todos— Hal suspiro—mañana tienen escuela—los chicos pusieron mala cara—además no quiero ni pensar en que dirá Bruce cuando los pille fuera de la cama— Hal aceleró su velocidad con rumbo a la mansión, sin duda su noche no había terminado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todo el mundo estoy de vuelta aquí dandole lata al pobre Hal, el cual no ha tenido un buen dia y menos un abuena noche, y creanme que aun le falta un poco para que acabe, por cierto no me he olvidado de poner que le paso a Tim, esta pendiente para el proximo capitulo que estara listo pronto (espero)... Pobre Hal su vida sigue dando cambios y ya no busca ni como meter las manos para evitar que suceda, y Bruce tratando de compensarlo de alguna forma lastima que el piloto sea tan orgulloso.

Por cierto que para los que me leen en los otros fics que tengo por ahi les comento brevemente que pronto habran actualizaciones en "El escape de Damian" y tambien en "La Noble Casa Wayne" que regresara con una especie de Segunda Temporada, en fin el comercial esta hecho jeje.

En fin es hora de retirarme no sin antes agradecer a los lectores, seguidores y reviewrs en especial a Konohaflameninja, Adil y Dragonazabache; bueno ahora si me retiro con mi peticion de siempre: Plis dejen reviews!

Saludos a todos

See ya!


	7. Pleitos y Problemas

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 7**

**-Pleitos y Problemas-**

— ¡Déjanos ir maldito pervertido! —Jason golpeaba la pared de energía que Hal había formado con el poder de su anillo

— Por favor Hal, no hemos terminado con nuestra misión—explico Dick tratando de sonar más condescendiente

—Ya les he dicho que no—Hal aun seguía molesto por habérselos encontrado en el bar momentos atrás, iba volando a toda prisa con rumbo a la cueva—saben suenan como si se hubieran escapado de casa—los chicos evadieron la pregunta, Jason se cruzó de brazos y Dick bajo la mirada—lo sabía, mejor regresar que si mañana no se levantan para ir al colegio su estúpido director o su "trabajazorra" social van a perturbar mi paz interior.

— ¡Señor Jordan! —Dick le llamo un poco alarmado por el comentario que Hal habia emitido

—Lo siento creo que el alcohol me suelta la lengua, pero no creo que esas palabras no las conozcas—le recrimino Hal

—El pervertido tiene razón Dick, eres un mojigato

—No me llames mojigato estúpido—le contestó Dick a su hermano menor, le enojaba que Jason le hiciera de menos solo porque no le gustaba hablar o ser como el

— Vamos oblígame—le retó mientras le daba un ligero empujón, el cual Dick le contesto—anda, anda, ¿no que muy valiente? —estaban tan perdidos en su pequeña pelea que no se percataron de que habían llegado a la baticueva

— ¡Cierren la boca! —Hal se quejó e hizo un ademan con sus manos perdiendo su concentración y dejando caer estrepitosamente a los chicos, los cuales cayeron al suelo pesadamente.

—Maldición—musitó Jason al levantarse del suelo sobándose su parte trasera—joder contigo eres un maldito descuidado.

—Se acabo hora de dormir, pequeño idiota—le dijo Hal

—Pero Hal—Dick hacia su intervención

—Pero nada, todos a dormir antes de que Bruce les vea—les recordó

—Brece ya les vio—la fría voz de batman resonó en sus oídos, los dos menores tragaron saliva algo nerviosos—alguien me debe un par de explicaciones.

—Bueno es que nosotros —Jason golpeaba a su hermano con el codo para que completara la frase

—Salimos porque estábamos siguiendo

—A Hal—concluyó Jason ante la cara de asombro de Hal

—Momento, yo no pedí que vinieran conmigo —se quejo el hombre, Bruce se cruzo de brazos— es en serio, no soy tan estúpido como para meterlos a un bar

— ¿estaban en un bar? —Bruce se puso más serio de ser posible

—Hal no conoce la ciudad —señaló Dick para salir del paso

—El muy imbécil fue a meterse al bar de Rupert Thorn, y creó un gran alboroto—continuo Jason

— ¡Bueno ya! —Hal tomó a Jason de las ropas—deja de insultarme que hoy no estoy de buen humor—Jason vio el fuego en los ojos de Hal y se asustó por un momento cerró los ojos como esperando el golpe—tarado…—Lo bajo al suelo para luego darse la vuelta, se quitó su traje—me voy a la cama —comentó al pasar junto a Bruce a quien golpeo con el hombro

—Que descanses— dijo el hombre murciélago secamente —¿No quieres ver como castigo a unos desobedientes?

Hal se detuvo un segundo y volteo a ver a los chicos de manera superior—puede ser— al ver la cara de nerviosismo de Dick y Jason algo le hizo cambiar de opinión—no, mejor no—Bruce le vio intrigado—no soy un sádico como tú, además me duele la cabeza.

—Como desees, pasa bonita noche—Bruce pudo ver como Hal se perdía por la salida que daba a la mansión.

Hal dio unos pasos dentro de la mansión, pero recordó algo que quería decirle a Bruce a modo de burla por lo que asomo su cuerpo dentro de la cueva lo suficiente como para ver al dueño del traje de Batman—Por cierto mañana tu llevas a los chicos— Hal se detuvo al ver a Bruce levantando su mano a sus hijos, frunció el seño y se contrajo en su sitio, prefirió regresar a su habitación.

Era una bendición que Alfred ya estuviera mejor y aunque aun no podía manejar, podía cocinar y eso lo agradecían todos en la mansión, ahora podían sentarse a la mesa a desayunar antes de ir a sus labores; y así lo habían hecho los que saldrían de la mansión.

Cuando Hal bajo al comedor se encontró con su plato servido y una persona esperándole—¿Qué haces aquí enano? — Hal interrogo a Tim que estaba sentado en su lugar habitual aun con la pijama puesta igual que el

—Hoy no voy a la escuela—dijo sonriente

—Es verdad lo olvidada—Hal se sirvió del jugo que estaba en la mesa—pero no es algo de lo que debas estar orgulloso—Tim bajo la cara apenado

—Buen día Joven Jordan—le saludo muy formal Alfred que entraba en el comedor llevando una pequeña cesta con pan—es bueno ver que ya se ha levantado y que no tiene resaca—

—No bebí demasiado Alfred, ¿todos ya se fueron?

—Con excepción del amo Timothy que esta de castigo todos están ya camino a sus labores, los chicos a la escuela y el joven Bruce yendo a empresas Wayne

—Bueno entonces desayunemos que hoy tengo un día agitado, venga Alfred siéntate—el mayordomo no estaba muy seguro de si hacerlo o no

—traeré mi plato que deje en la cocina—Hal sonrió satisfecho

—Venga enano tu igual acércate, que estés castigado no significa que debamos aislarte del mundo—Tim sonrió y tomo su plato para sentarse al lado de Hal.

Nuevamente tras el volante de la vieja camioneta, Hal leía con interés la sección de avisos del diario de Gotham, según parecía habían mas ofertas de empleo que en ciudad costera, el detalle estaba en que la mitad de ellos llevaban al mismo lugar: Industrias Wayne, en alguna de sus múltiples filiales, lo que incluía por supuesto "Wayne Tech" que desarrollaba tecnología y armamento, y "Wayne Airlines".

— Quien lo diría el presumido dijo la verdad, tiene sus propios aviones—Hal tachó con su pluma los empleos que llevaban a Bruce—maldición—eso reducía grandemente su lista, miro su reloj y suspiró con pesar, solo había tenido tiempo de ir a una entrevista antes de que llegara la hora de ir por los otros tres hijos del murciélago, encendió el motor y se puso en marcha.

Cuando llegó a donde estudiaban los chicos se encontró con una escena poco usual, Damián al pie de la entrada de la escuela rodeado por dos mujeres una tenia uniforme de la escuela la otra parecía más ser una madre de familia ambas tenían el seño fruncido—Buen día— Hal trató de sonar lo más cordial posible

—Ya era hora que apareciera—le reclamó la maestra

—Perdón pero he llegado a la hora de costumbre—Hal puso mala cara también— ¿paso algo?

—Por ahora no—comentó la mujer—pero espero que no pase nada

—Bueno… ¿Me dirá que hizo Damián o solo me dejara aquí de pie escuchando las quejas de esta mujer? —Hal se dirigió a la maestra de una manera también agria

—Su hijo puso a mi hijo contra la pared y lo amenazo de muerte, también quiso golpearlo en la cara—Damián hizo un gesto de fastidio—pero gracias a Dios falló en su golpe

—Yo no fallé, fue solo para demostrarle a su patético hijo que no debe meterse conmigo—Damian contestaba en el modo más presumido que tenia

—Sucedió todo muy rápido apenas pude reaccionar y detenerlo—explicaba la maestra, Hal se perdió en el vaivén de acusaciones y quejas—sin mencionar que se la pasa faltando el respeto a cuanta persona puede

—Espero que le ponga un alto a todo esto—la madre del compañero de Damián estaba muy enfadada—estos chicos son incorregibles, si vuelve a amenazar a mi muchacho…

—La próxima vez no será una amenaza, cumpliré con todas mis promesas y la única forma de que se reúna con su pesado retoño será yendo al infierno a hacerle compañía— dijo Damián amenazador

—Cierra la boca Damián—le corrigió Hal

— ¿Lo ve? No tiene respeto por los adultos—la mujer hizo el intento por jalarle la oreja al chico

— ¡Wow! ¡Ni si quiera lo intente! —Hal tomó a Damián del brazo y lo puso tras de el

—Su hijo es un sicópata y un enfermo mental

—Podrá serlo, pero usted no tiene derecho a intentar corregirlo, habrá que ver como cría usted a los de su rebaño—Hal miro mal a la maestra y la mujer

—Con gente como usted protegiéndole sus insolencias es lógico que sea tan agresivo—comentó la maestra ganándose el odio de Hal

— ¡Yo no necesito que nadie me proteja!

— ¡Damián cierra la boca! —Hal levanto la voz para tratar que todos se calmaran—hablaré con su padre y le diré que lo castigue, por ahora no veo el caso de seguir con este tema aquí donde todo el mundo nos ve—Hal se percató que varios padres de familia y chicos se les quedaban viendo, la maestra le extendió un papel

—Continuará en la oficina del director—la maestra le mostró el papel y Hal suspiró resignado

—Está bien—aceptó a regañadientes—iré por mi teléfono que dejé en la camioneta, muévete enano—Hal empujó a Damián para que caminara— ¿En qué rayos pensabas? Damián no le hizo caso— ¡Te estoy hablando maldición!

—Pensaba en ser una distracción—contesto el menor mientras se apoyaba en el auto, Hal no entendió mucho de lo que quiso decir Damián, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que algo faltaba

— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —Hal vio como unos muchachos de grado superior corrían rumbo al campo de futbol al escuchar la frase "nos perderemos la acción" sintió que algo andaba mal, miro a los que corrían y luego vio a Damián que le hizo un gesto con la mirada indicándole que vaya— ¡Carajo!

Los gritos de los muchachos y muchachas que veían la acción llenaban el campo de futbol inclusive había gente en las gradas, grandes y chicos, muchos habían ido a observar el espectáculo. Dos contra todo el equipo de futbol americano.

—Cielos ese casi me dolió—dijo Jason presumido mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le había sacado el último golpe en el rostro— ¿Qué te parece esto? —de un solo golpe noqueo a su atacante que acabó en el suelo a tiempo para que alguien lo tomara por la espalda

—Te distraes mucho "Jaybird" —le grito Dick a sus espalda quien golpeo en la cabeza a quien aprisionaba a su hermano

— ¡Que no me llames así! —Le exigió mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo a otro corpulento sujeto— ¡vas! —Jason se colocó en posición para que Dick se apoyara en su espalada y brincara para golpear a dos sujetos al mismo tiempo

— ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! —Hal se acercaba abriéndose paso entre la multitud de muchachos que rodeaba a los Wayne que seguían repartiendo golpes— ¡Deténganse ahora mismo! —por fin pudo acercarse a donde estaban los chicos solo para ver como por error recibía un golpe que lo tumbaba al piso

—Les dije que era un marica— el capitán del equipo había errado su golpe dirigido a Jason para descargarlo en Hal

—Eres demasiado estúpido—Jason lo tomo por detrás sometiéndolo para que Dick le diera un buen puñetazo

—Demasiado imbécil—Dijo Dick al verlo en el suelo

Era demasiado, Hal se puso de pie de un salto y tomo a Dick y Jason para sacarlos de ahí, la multitud les abrió paso, a unos pasos Damián les dio alcance

—Enano idiota, eres una pésima distracción—le reclamo Jason que caminaba a prisa jalado por Jordan

—Y ustedes unos pésimos peleadores, tardar tanto con menos de 30 sujetos es patético

—Cállate Damián, ni que tú lo hicieras mejor— le reclamo Dick, se estaba armando una acalorada discusión entre los tres Wayne, discusión que colmaba la paciencia de Linterna

—Cierren sus bocotas, será mejor irnos antes de que se metan en más problemas... —al dar la vuelta Hal se encontró con quien menos quería ver, el director Storm—Mierda—murmuró para sí.

Ninguno de los chicos que estaban sentados afuera del despacho del director pudieron escuchar que tanto hablaron o discutieron, solo notaron que la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando salir a un Hal bastante molesto, tanto que no tuvo que decir una palabra para que todos se movieran de sus lugares y le siguieran de cerca.

Estaba tan agitado que se podía oír su respiración en el auto, no es que a todos les importara pero había sido un día tan complicado que pensaron que era mejor no abrir la boca, condujo todo el camino en silencio bufando y haciendo gestos hasta que llegaron a la mansión, se estaciono veloz y agresivamente en la puerta y se bajo a toda prisa apenas pudieron ganarle el paso los tres jóvenes que entraron a tiempo para evitar que Tim o Alfred saludaran al enojado Linterna verde, entró y se dirigió a la escalera.

— ¡No quiero que nadie me moleste! —Grito desde lo alto de la escalera— ¡Avísenme cuando llegue el idiota de Bruce! —dicho esto se escuchó un sonoro portazo que dio la señal de que se había refugiado en su habitación

—Dios santo, ¿Qué Pasó? —Alfred se había asombrado del evidente cambio de humor del señor Jordan, Jason por fin se quito del paso de Alfred y Dick soltó a Tim que estuvo a punto de correr a por el mayor

—Tt— Damián emitió un sonido clásico en el—no fue nada de importancia

—Parece que sí lo fue ¿Qué hicieron en la escuela?

—Nada Alfred, no hicimos nada malo—comentó Jason tan cínico como pudo

—Bueno pues…— Dick quería contar todo a Alfred

—Nada, no hicimos nada malo—repitió Jason mirando reacio a su hermano

— ¡Son unos mentirosos! —Intervino Tim escandalizado— ¡Digan de una vez que le hicieron a Papá Hal!

—Espera un momento ¿Qué dijiste? —Dick lucia un poco descolocado por la expresión de Tim

—Que… que Hal no estaba enojado cuando se fue esta mañana, seguro le hicieron algo

— ¡Que no hice nada malo! —Gritó Jason

—Tt, yo tampoco

—Habrá tiempo de discutir esto cuando su padre este en casa, por ahora a cambiarse todos para el almuerzo—ordenó Alfred y todos le obedecieron

Atardeció y anocheció y anocheció mas, cuando Bruce llegó a casa sus hijos ya estaban dormidos como lo hacía la mayoría de las veces antes de ir a patrullar sin sus chicos pasó y reviso que todos estuvieran bien, apago la televisión de la habitación de Dick, luego arropó a Jason que siempre tiraba las sabanas, paso a cerrar la ventana de Tim y acomodo a Damián en su cama después de retirarlo del suelo donde dormía al lado de su perro Titus.

Sabia por Alfred que algo malo había pasado con Hal y los chicos lo suficiente como para no haberle visto la cara el resto del día, quería hablar con él, pero consideró grosero interrumpirlo a esa hora de la noche, por lo que se fue a la baticueva, tenía aún más trabajo para esa noche, bajó y comenzó a colocarse el traje de Batman, solo faltaba ponerse encima la capa y la mascara

— ¿Te vas tan pronto? —Hal sentado en el lugar frente a la computadora la saludaba irónico

—Pensé que dormías —se justificó Bruce

—Ah claro pensé que solamente me estabas evitando— Hal parecía estar en el papel de "esposa dolida" involuntariamente Bruce sonrió— ¿De qué mierda te ríes? —Hal no pudo más sacó su traje y se lanzó a golpear a Bruce— ¡Ya basta! —Hal le lanzó un golpe a Batman quien fácilmente lo esquivó—estoy harto de estar aguantando estupideces por causa tuya Hal se acercó para intentar golpear a Batman quien lo esquivaba con bastante facilidad

—No es mi culpa que hayas tenido un mal día

— ¡Claro que lo es! —Hal hizo uso de su anillo para formar varias manos que intentaron atrapar a Batman, las cuales pudo esquivar, se estaba transformando todo en una batalla campal, Batman hizo uso de su cinturón y arrojo una bomba de humo, haciendo que la vista de linterna verde se nublara—Rayos—Linterna esparció el humo usando su anillo solo para ver que Batman había desaparecido, de momento sintió como algo lo tiraba al suelo, Batman le había caído encima—Quítate de encima idiota

—No hasta que te calmes

— ¡Estoy calmado Maldita sea! —Hal echó su cabeza hacia atrás golpeando a Bruce con su cabeza

— ¡Joder Hal! —dijo sobándose la nariz

—Joder nada— se dio la vuelta para someter a Batman, el cual enseguida se puso de pie, Hal respiraba agitado, sabía que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no podría ganar nada —si así como peleas atendieras a tus retoños….

—Lo sé—Bruce hizo una pausa y bajo su guardia, en todos los sentidos esto tomo por sorpresa a Linterna Verde

—Mierda, no me esperaba eso— Hal se acercó a su amigo—no quise decir nada…. Es solo que ha sido un día pesado

— Me ha pasado, los chicos no son fáciles, solo Alfred puede controlarlos, bueno a él si le hacen caso—Bruce se apoyó en la computadora y Hal se paró a su lado

—Los abuelos consienten, los padres educan Bruce es tu trabajo batallar con ellos, énfasis en "Tu"

— ¿Me dirás que pasó hoy?

—si tanto quieres saber—Hal se dejó caer aun agitado sobre la silla que estaba frente a la computadora—Damián amenazó de muerte a un compañero mientras Dick y Jason se liaban con todo el equipo de americano de la escuela

—Los matare

—El director Storm levantó el reporte a servicios sociales, adelantaron la cita para mañana y suspendieron a todos los chicos hasta que reciban el visto bueno del departamento y los sicólogos

— ¿Todos?

—Todos hasta Tim fue suspendido hasta nuevo aviso—Hal suspiró—mañana se supone que debemos ir todos a cita en la central a media tarde, hay "terapia familiar"— Bruce hizo una mueca

—Estamos jodidos— Bruce se llevó una mano a la frente

—Tranquilo solo muéstrales algo de esto y creerán que eres el padre del año—Hal apretó un botón donde reprodujo en pantalla las cámaras de la mansión donde se podía ver a Bruce arropando y dándole el beso de buenas noches a sus hijos, sonrió triunfal

—Cuando quieres eres una patada en la espinilla—Bruce se alejo y regreso con su máscara puesta—¿quieres y a patrullar? —Hal asintió era mejor que quedarse en casa sin anda que hacer.

La mañana siguiente llegó con todos los Wayne en casa incluyendo a Bruce quien ya estaba de pie alistándose para ir a la oficina

—Buen día pa—le dijo Tim al entrar en su habitación y comenzó a brincar en su cama—¿Te quedaras en casa también?

—No— dijo Bruce un tanto seco— y no brinques sobre mi cama

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—No están de vacaciones Tim, los suspendieron de la escuela no voy a premiarlos por mal comportamiento—Bruce sonó severo en sus palabras tanto que hizo que Tim pusiera cara de tristeza—ve por tus hermanos es hora de desayunar— tardo mas en darle la instrucción que en escuchar que salga al pasillo a gritar solamente "A desayunar".

—Levántate Jordan— Jason había ido a despertar a Hal y lo hizo de la manera más amable que conocía, jalándole la sabanas y tirándolo al suelo

—Mocoso impertinente — Hal se puso de pie y comenzó la persecución mañanera de Jason por la mansión, el sonido del timbre amenizo la correría

—Aprovechando ¿Podría alguno abrir la puerta? —dijo Alfred desde la cocina por lo que Jason se las arregló para deshacerse de Hal y correr a abrir la puerta, una figura ligeramente conocida asomo por la entrada

—Buenos días joven ¿Están tus padres en casa? El señor Wayne o el señor Jordan—dijo el hombre

— ¡Ahí estas! — Hal llegaba corriendo al lugar aun con su ropa de dormir—sigues siendo una patada en los…

—Te buscan "Papi"— le dijo Jason sonriendo con malicia mientras señalaba con los ojos a la figura en la puerta, Hal lo tenía sujeto de la ropa

El hombre en la puerta se aclaraba la garganta—Buen día Hal—le dijo familiarmente

—Colton ¿Qué rayos haces aquí a esta hora de la mañana? —Hal ponía su mejor cara de desprecio

—Respondo al reporte levantado por la escuela de los chicos

—La cita con ustedes es hoy por la tarde en su dependencia no en la sala de la casa

—Vine a realizar una primera observación del ambienta familiar, además de ver el estatus de tu supuesta relación—Colton camino hasta Hal quien había soltado a Jason—no me creo gran cosa eso de tu disque matrimonio con Bruce—le dijo al oído

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Bruce hacia su aparición en la sala

—Nada cariño—la frase descoloco al hombre murciélago que solo miro como Hal se acercaba a el de manera extraña hasta abrazarlo por la cintura—el señor Colton viene a realizar una observación previa a la cita de esta tarde.

—No tomara mucho señor Wayne—se excusó el hombre mientras sacaba una libreta para apuntar

—En ese caso pase por aquí—Bruce le indico el camino—ve a cambiarte casi es hora de desayunar—Bruce le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hal haciendo que este se quedara petrificado, cuando Colton y Bruce se perdieron rumbo al comedor Hal se limpió la mejilla con desesperación

— ¡Asco! —exclamó Jason quien había visto todo sin perder detalle

—Ni una palabra—era mejor ir a cambiarse

El resto de la mañana fue una verdadera tortura para Hal, Colton contempló el desayuno y todos los comentarios que los chicos le hacían, algunos mal intencionados y tuvo que sonreír a todos y a sentir, sin mencionar que tuvo que dejar que Bruce le tomara la mano durante el desayuno y darle un beso de despedida cuando se fue a la oficina; ahora estaba recorriendo la casa tomando notas de todo lo que veía—sabes los cuartos de los chicos son bastante desordenados, pero el tuyo—Colton se introdujo en la habitación de Hal que lucía bastante desordenada en parte por la pequeña pelea que había tenido con Jason—sabanas en el suelo, closet desordenado ¿Ropa interior en el suelo? —Colton se agachó para levantar una prenda con su pluma

—Si quieres una puedes llevártela —Hal se cruzó de brazos comenzaba a recordar por que llego a odiarlo—solo que no recuerdo si están sucias o limpias.

—Eres un cerdo Jordan—Colton se puso de pie dejando el bóxer en el suelo

— ¿Cerdo yo? Tu eres el que está revisando mi cajón de ropa interior pervertido— Hal se cruzó de brazos

—No es revisar si esta todo fuera de su sitio, como estos papeles—comentó Colton mientras revisaba el pequeño escritorio que Hal tenía en la habitación— llenas solicitudes de empleo

—Sí, me despidieron—dijo Hal como no queriendo la cosa—pero a ti que te importa

—Me importa todo lo que tenga que ver con los chicos, sino tienes empleo eso podría afectar la estabilidad de los muchachos

—Si Colton seguramente a los Wayne les pudiera hacer falta algo sin mi moderado sueldo como piloto—Hal uso su sarcasmo característico—no digas sandeces—Colton no dijo nada solo siguió escribiendo

—Bueno ya he terminado por ahora—el empleado del gobierno guardó su libreta y se despidió de Hal—te veré en un rato guapo, espero que todo salga bien esta tarde.

—Seguramente lo esperas—más sarcasmo provenía de las palabras de Hal—te llevare a la puerta—dicho esto lo guío hacia la salida, había sido una visita bastante larga.

El día paso más rápido de lo que todos hubieran deseado cuando se dieron cuenta se hallaban sentados en la sala de espera de la oficina principal de servicios sociales— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Dick quien a veces pecaba de inocente—no me gusta mucho este lugar

— ¿Qué pasa hermanito? Veo que te sigue dando miedo este sitio—Jason se burlaba a sus anchas

— Me asusta tanto este sitio como a ti las clínicas de rehabilitación… o los cementerios, no "mueres" por ir a ese sitio—le dijo Dick contestando con sarcasmo

—Voy a darte tu merecido idiota—Jason hizo por levantarse de la silla en la que estaba sentado

—Quieto—la voz de Bruce sonaba más seria de lo normal—no vas a causar ningún problema esta tarde jovencito

—Vaya hasta a mí me diste miedo— dijo Hal en tono burlón—con toda seguridad estas inspirado—le dijo bajamente

—Tt, esto es una pérdida de tiempo—se quejó Damián

—Compórtate Damián, trata de no amenazar a nadie esta ocasión ¿Quieres? —Hal trataba de que Damián le hiciera caso pero este solo viro el rostro hacia otro lado

—Pierde su tiempo señor Jordan es más testarudo que Jason—Tim intervino hablando en contra de su hermano menor

— ¿A ti quien te metió grandísimo idiota? —le replicó Damián

—Cállense los dos—el usual tono serio de Bruce metió en cintura a ambos jóvenes quienes no dudaron en guardar silencio

—Cero y van dos, ¿Por qué no haces estas cosas siempre? —Hal se quejaba un poco

—Por qué no siempre funciona—replicó el Wayne

—Señor Wayne, Señor Jordan—una mujer de traje se acercaba a toda la familia—bienvenidos mi nombre es Alexa Sanders soy la detective asignada a su caso

— ¿Detective? Pensé que esto era un trabajo realizado por una psicóloga— Bruce puso una cara un poco incomoda ¿querían tratar a su familia como si se tratase de algo de índole criminal?

—Por demás señor Wayne soy psicóloga, el rango de detective se lo dan a los miembros del departamento—dijo la chica—es por protección o trámite administrativo si quiere verlo de alguna forma

—Más bien parece premeditación—dijo Hal algo incómodo—asi se ahorran llamar a la policía si descubren algo ¿Cierto? —la detective sonrió un tanto forzada

—Si gustan seguirme—les indico la mujer hasta guiarlos lejos de la sala de espera, hasta un pequeño salón lleno de espejos en el habían juguetes, videojuegos, colores, entre otras cosas—los chicos deben quedarse aquí, y los mayores vendrán conmigo a la oficina.

Una vez dentro Bruce y Hal se percataron que podían ver claramente que hacían todos los chicos—este lugar no me agrada—dijo Hal

—No comenzaras a comportarte como Dick ¿O si?

—Estas salas no las usan para entrevistas, sino para interrogatorios—Hal sintio un escalofrío al decir esto último Bruce le miró un poco intrigado.

—Disculpen la demora, ahora mi asistente hablara con sus hijos mientras nosotros charlamos sobre un par de cosas—la mujer se acomodó tras un escritorio desde el cual también podía ver como se comportaban los chicos—díganme señor Jordan y señor Wayne ¿Cómo han tomado los chicos su relación?

—Supongo que bien—comento Bruce haciendo un gesto

—Según las observaciones dela trabajadora social de la escuela de los chicos y del señor Colton sus muchachos han incrementado sus malos comportamientos

—Bueno supongo que los cambios les habrán afectado un poco—explicó Bruce—es decir de buenas a primeras su vida cambió —Bruce comenzó a emitir una serie de explicaciones que para Hal no tenían el menor de los sentidos y redundaban en lo mismo, miro hacia el vidrio a los chicos que estaban sentados en el suelo sobre unos cojines con otra mujer.

—Díganme ¿Cómo les va en la escuela? —intento preguntar la mujer pero ningún chico le contestaba más alla de un "bien" o un "tt" en el caso de Damián— bueno supongo que eso es algo ¿Qué opinan de su nuevo papá? Digo del señor Jordan

—Es buena persona—Dijo Dick

—Es muy divertido—confirmó Tim

—Es ligeramente idiota—dijo Jason

—Y un inútil—Dijo Damián

La asistente tomó notas de todo lo que decían los chicos—tienen opiniones muy encontradas con respecto a ese asunto

—Es por que cada uno habla de la feria según cómo le va, no compararemos los helados que le compra a Tim con las palizas que me da a mí—dijo Jason

—¡Jay! — Le recriminó Dick, pero recibió una señal de la otra mujer para que lo dejara hablar

—Si bueno como le decía, Hal es bastante metiche—Comentó Damián—ayer podía haber resuelto mis problemas solo con la maestra pero tenía que intervenir, yo no le pedí su ayuda, soy autosuficiente

—Tanto como cualquier chico de siete años sin duda—dijo Tim con algo de sarcasmo

—Cierra la boca Drake a ti nadie te metió en esto—Damián se quejó del comentario de su hermano — además cuando quieres eres tan nefasto como yo ¿olvidaste lo de la pintura?

Tim se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente— no lo he olvidado lo que trataba de decir es que el señor Jordan no es tan malo, si lo conocieran un poco más se darían cuenta

—Creo que este pequeñín tiene un buen punto—dijo la chica—como parte de su familia ahora deben preocuparse por conocer y cuidar del señor Jordan como lo hacen con ustedes mismos—los cuatro chicos entornaron los ojos

—Aunque nos preocupemos por él no lo aprecia, es decir el día que lo sacamos del bar se puso como loco— Jason agitó las manos para dar énfasis a sus palabras

—No, no, no —Dick negó con la cabeza

—¿Fueron a un bar?

—No es decir, si, bueno si fuimos pero no estábamos bebiendo—Dick se esforzaba por explicar la situación sin tener que decir que habían ido como sus alter egos

—Últimamente nunca esta—Hal emitió una frase sin mirar a la detective que tenía enfrente no despejaba la vista del espectáculo de ademanes y señalamientos que ofrecían sus hijastros

—Desayunamos juntos esta mañana Hal, no puedes decir ese tipo de cosas

—Sabes a que me refiero cuando hay problemas de la escuela o en la casa no esta—Hal se cruzó de brazos

—¿Eso le molesta señor Jordan?

—Me incomoda, es decir son sus hijos

—Nunca he negado que lo sean—se quejó Bruce todo estaba tomando un tono bastante extraño

—Pues deberías atenderlos más, es decir vamos Bruce en estas dos semanas he estado más veces en la oficina del director por causa de los chicos, de lo que he estado durante toda mi vida

—¿Y eso le molesta señor Jordan?

—¿Qué si me molesta? ¡Me perturba!

—No es para tanto Hal, comienzas a exagerar

—Enfréntate tú a una señora gorda que se queja de que Damián a amenazado a su hijo, o mejor aún al papa del chico al que Jason le tiro un diente, quizá podrías hablar con el conserje que tuvo que limpiar las manchas de pintura del desastre de Tim o con la entrenadora que se quejó de que Dick espiaba a una de sus chicas

— ¿Eso paso antes o después de que premiaras a Tim llevándotelo de paseo todo un día? —de acuerdo todo comenzaba a tomar un rumbo escabroso, si bien Bruce sabía que no era el padre del año no se iba a dejar amedrentar por Hal Jordan no señor, él también tenía un par de cosas que reclamarle, la más interesada era la detective que no paraba de tomar y tomar notas.

—Noto cierta tensión en este tema pero quizá hay algo más a fondo—dijo la detective mientras se acomodaba en su lugar— ¿Por qué no hablamos de su vida de pareja? —era lo único que le faltaba a Bruce y Hal quienes enrojecieron de inmediato

Treinta minutos o quizá treinta años fue el tiempo que duro la entrevista tanto de los adultos como de los chicos ahora esperaban todos juntos en el lugar donde entrevistaron a los chicos a que les dieran las conclusiones de la sesión

—tt, esto es estúpido—

—Damián es como la quinta vez que emites esa frase—le reprendió Bruce —ya casi nos vamos

—Eso espero padre estoy demasiado harto

—Deberías tratar de relajarte—Bruce señalo a sus demás hijos que estaban entretenidos pintando en unas hojas

— Ok tiempo para todos—Dijo Jason— ¿Que tienen?

—Un cadáver siendo destripado—Dick levantó su dibujo

—Un cementerio de zombis— Tim levantó su dibujo

—un choque con muchas víctimas—Jason ahora mostraba su dibujo

—¿Qué rayos están jugando? —pregunto Bruce un poco alarmado—si los sicologos de aquí ven esos dibujos no nos ayudaran en nada

—jugamos a hacer el dibujo más grotesco—contesto Jason—fue idea de Hal—en ese momento cayo en cuenta de que el aludido también tenía un papel frente a él en el que dibujaba divertido

—Tengo una nave espacial invadida por esporas septianas que hacen que la gente se pudra de dentro hacia afuera

— ¡No estas ayudando Hal!

—No seas gruñón, lo hecho, hecho esta después de decirle a la mujer que no habías definido por completo que rol hacer en la cama ¿Te preocupa aun lo que puedan pensar de ti?

— ¡Cállate! —Bruce le mostró los dientes

— ¡Qué asco! —gritaron los cuatro Wayne al unísono, en ese momento la señorita Sanders se introdujo en la habitación haciendo un sonido para aclarar su garganta.

—Bueno familia Wayne-Jordan—Hal y Bruce se miraron inquietos ante el comentario—hemos analizado los resultados de su primera sesión y nos vemos en la necesidad de hacer unas cuantas recomendaciones…

Todos los Wayne tragaron saliva ojala no se pusiera todo mucho más complicado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno he aquí una nueva actualización de las andanzas de la naciente familia Wayne-Jordan, espero les haya gustado, finalmente los chicos tuvieron la famosa cita con el departamento de servicios sociales, espero que no hayan cometido algún error que los vuelva a hacer regresar al sistema, aunque bueno con tantos problemas en la escuela no se sabe... ojala Bruce y Hal puedan hacer algo para resolverlo a mi se me hace que esos chicos solo quieren llamar la atencion, en fin los psicologos diran.

Asi que espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto en la continuacion de esta historia y como siempre sus reviews y comentarios son bien recibidos, saludos a todos.

See Ya!


	8. Hay Mucho que Pensar

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 8**

**-Hay Mucho que Pensar-**

Cuando salieron del departamento de servicios sociales tuvieron que hacerlo por una de las puertas anexa, por que nuevamente había más fotógrafos que querían tener la exclusiva de la familia Wayne yendo a su terapia.

—No sé cómo demonios se enteran esos hijos de puta—comentó Hal de mala gana mientras se subía al auto que manejaba Bruce, junto con él se subieron los cuatro chicos y Bruce que iría como conductor

—Controla tu boca Hal

— ¿Qué? Ya salimos de esa pesadilla por ahora no tengo que medirme en cómo hablar "Cariño"

—Los chicos están atrás—se quejó Bruce

—Vamos pues, peores cosas me dicen—Hal se dio la vuelta en el asiento para mirarlos, Jason asintió con la cabeza, Tim y Dick solo se encogieron de hombros y Damián hizo su clásico chasqueo con la lengua

—Muero de hambre—Dijo Jason desde el fondo de la camioneta

— ¿Podemos ir a comer? —interrogó Dick y el auto arrancó, cuando dio la vuelta varios reporteros intentaron tomar una foto

—Iremos a comer, en casa, Alfred ya hizo el almuerzo—dijo Bruce

— ¿Hambre? —Hal estaba siendo sarcástico— ¿Qué no les bastó con comerse entre ustedes durante toda la sesión?

—No seas celoso Jordan, también hablamos de ti—se quejó Jason desde el asiento trasero

—Aunque no tuvimos más que 30 minutos para hablar de lo idiota que eres—Dijo Damián como quien no quiere la cosa

—¡Mocoso impertinente! —Hal hizo por lanzarse a golpear a Damián que desde su lado del asiento solo le hacía caras de superioridad

— Calma señor Jordan, me aplasta—se quejó Tim mientras sostenía parte del cuerpo del linterna sobre el

—Hal— le llamo Bruce— ¡Contrólate maldición! —el mayor de los Wayne tomo a Hal de su camisa y lo hizo colocarse de nuevo en su lugar

— ¿Vas a permitir que me hable así? —Hal estaba comenzando a enojarse

—No, pero no es modo de reaccionar Hal

—Los estas defendiendo, ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Ahora hablas como una madre histérica—le dijo Jason

— ¿Tu que sabes pequeño malandro? No has tenido una en mucho tiempo—le contesto Hal

— ¡Te mataré Jordan! —ahora Jason era el que trataba de brincar por los asientos mientras el auto se movía y Dick intentaba contenerlo

—Quiero ver que lo intentes—nuevamente Hal se inclinaba sobre el respaldo para intentar pasar a la parte posterior y darle su merecido a su hijastro

— ¡Hal! —Bruce nuevamente intervino y lo acomodo en su sitio—¡Suficiente! ¡Todos a sus lugares y cierren la boca! —Bruce se había enojado en verdad, unos minutos de silencio se hicieron en el auto

—Aun tenemos hambre— dijo Dick desde su sitio

—Paremos en algún sitio por favor—dijo Tim esperanzado

—Es buena idea necesito algo dulce, un helado o algo así—dijo Hal mientras le hacía señas a Bruce

—No—contesto secamente el mayor

—Acabamos de cruzar un Mc Donalds— dijo Jason

—Eso bastará, vamos da la vuelta—Jordan le hizo una seña a Bruce

—No—mas palabras secas esta vez acompañadas de un sonido de decepción de los chicos

—No seas amargado un cono sencillo no matara a nadie—insistió Hal

—Dije que no

— ¡Que des la vuelta! —Hal se inclinó golpeando con su frente la cabeza de Bruce haciendo que volantee un segundo para tomar él el volante y dar la vuelta, los chicos gritaron desde atrás, de alguna forma Jordan se las arregló para enfilarse rumbo al autoservicio del restaurante de comida rápida— ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil

—Voy a matarte Jordan, hare que te tragues tu anillo—le amenazó Bruce mientras bajaba la velocidad—hablas de restar autoridad y te pones en contra mía

—Por un helado bien vale la pena— el auto se detuvo junto al comunicador, Hal dio su orden bastante lleno de buen humor

—Buen día—les saludo el chico del lugar mientras comenzaba a dar su pedido, los conos de helado comenzaron a desfilar llegando uno a cada uno de los chicos

—Aquí van otros dos que alguien los sostenga—dijo Hal mientras pasaba por encima de Bruce y sacaba sus manos para tomar los últimos dos, el chico se les quedo viendo divertido, pues según sus cuentas uno de los pasajeros comería al menos un helado de mas

—Discúlpelo, esta de antojos, debe ser el embarazo—Bruce usaba su sarcasmo, Hal que comenzaba a engullir su helado como la cosa más deliciosa del mundo puso mala cara

—Que bromista eres Bruce—Hal le beso la mejilla con sus labios llenos de helado, haciendo que Bruce se contrajera con algo de repulsión y el despachador pusiera un sonrisa picara—anda págale al hombre—Bruce obedeció para después alejarse del lugar

—¿Comerás tres conos de helado? — inquirió Bruce, pero vio como Hal acababa de devorar el primero—no dejaras espacio para la comida

—Solo dos son míos, este es tuyo—Hal comía su segunda pieza mientras le hacía señas con el otro helado que tenía en la mano—anda come un poco

—Si papa, están buenos—dijo Tim desde atrás

—No están tan mal—expreso Damián

—Una probadita, anda el dulce te pondrá feliz—Hal hizo una pausa pensando en algo—bueno no sé si puedas ser o estar feliz, pero te bajara el mal humor—Bruce gruñó—anda, una probadita… ¿Probadita?

—Está Bien —dijo Bruce sin muchas ganas, inclinó su cabeza para lamer el helado que Hal le acercaba, no estaba tan mal, pero justo cuando estaba por probar un poco más paso por un bache que hizo que el auto brincara tirando el helado de bruce en su entrepierna—¡Demonios Hal!

—Lo siento yo lo arreglo—Hal paso su mano quitando el dulce del lugar arrojándolo al suelo del auto

—¡No me toques ahí pervertido! — chilló enojado el Wayne

—Te dije que era un pervertido—Jason emitía su acido comentario para completar la escena

—Cierra la boca Jason, genial ahora está en el suelo

—Yo lo recojo— Hal hacia malabares luchando con su cono, el cinturón de seguridad y el helado derritiéndose en el suelo del auto mientras se inclinaba para buscar bajo la guía del auto

—¡Retírate de Ahí Jordan! —Bruce se quejaba por la incómoda pose

— Dos segundos más— otro bache lo hizo moverse entre las piernas de Bruce— ¡Conduce bien!... lo tengo, lo tengo— obtuvo lo que buscana luego abrió la ventana y lo arrojó a la carretera

—Eso fue poco ecológico— le recriminó Dick

—Es biodegradable—Hal estaba por darle una lamida más a su helado cuando recordó a Bruce—ten te doy del mío

—No gracias, cómelo tú, ya casi llegamos de todas formas—dicho esto todos los que aún no habían acabado apuraron sus golosinas.

Alfred se sentía mejor estaba casi al cien, había preparado todo el almuerzo solo ya podía hacer todas sus labores sin problemas pero le gustaba fingir aun un poco de dolencias para obligar un poco a Bruce a pasar un tiempo con los chicos, además de que a el también le divertía la forma en que lidiaba el joven Jordan con los chicos; escuchó abrirse la puerta principal y se apresuro a acomodar los últimos cubiertos en la mesa.

— ¡Llegamos! —Grito Jason bastante aliviado

—Buen día chicos ¿Cómo les fue en su sesión de terapia? —Alfred se acercaba a caminando con lentitud a los chicos que entraban de uno en uno

—Normal, tan normal como puede ser acompañado de todos estos pesados—comentó Tim

—¿Asi de mal?

—Peor de lo que piensas Alfred—Hal entraba por la puerta

—Bueno supongo que habrá una forma de remediarlo, creo yo

—Es posible pero en caso contrario ya estoy escogiendo mi celda en prisión—comentó Jordan

—No es mala idea Jordan, puedes ir adelantando en empacar— un mal humorado Bruce entraba en la casa— ¿está listo el almuerzo?

—Listo para servirse joven Bruce —Alfred se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina

—Sabes que era una broma, no me emociona tener que ir a prisión, pero lo que nos pidieron tampoco me emociona sobre manera—explicó Hal

—Hablemos mientras almorzamos—Bruce dejo a Hal cerrar la puerta para luego ir al comedor.

La comida se sirvió de manera normal, una comida muy bien hecha y bien balanceada como le gustaba Alfred y como acostumbraba Bruce, pues ser batman no solo llevaba hacer ejercicio sino comer sano

— ¿Y? —Hal miraba a Bruce que no levantaba la vista del plato —¿Qué haremos?

—Acabar de comer por su puesto —contestó el interrogado

—Me refiero a lo que nos dijeron por los de trabajo social, mira no se tu pero no me emociona la idea de que me atrapen en el acto fingiendo, no después de todo lo que he tenido que soportar

—Solo llevas un par de semanas haciéndote cargo de los chicos

—Es más de lo que tú has aguantado, al menos yo he pasado más tiempo con ellos que tu—Hal hacia ademanes para dar énfasis a sus palabras—y en mi defensa diré que han pasado a matarme en más de una ocasión

—¿Por qué hablan como si no estuviéramos aquí? —Se quejó Dick

—Es verdad dejen de tratarnos como niños—le siguió Tim

—Tú eres un niño todavía Drake— le recordó Damián

—¡Huy! Hablo el jubilado, eres un metiche Damián—

—Basta todos, por cosas como estas me atrevo a decir que aún son unos niños inmaduros—les reprendió Bruce

—Claro papá, somos hábiles y maduros para patear el trasero del Guason y ayudarte contra el crimen pero no para escuchar lo que dijo la trabajadora social—Jason se cruzó de brazos—eso suena muy lógico—uso todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz

—El chico tiene razón—Hal se ganó una mirada incomoda del padre de los muchachos—yo les explico, un trabajador de la oficina de servicios sociales vendrá de visita un par de días observara cómo se comportan todos y como nos llevamos

—Eso quiere decir que no habrá misiones ni identidades secretas por unos días—explicó Bruce ante la cara de decepción de los jóvenes—no hay peros no podemos arriesgarnos, además no podemos dejar que esto salga mal, la última vez que vinieron de visita me llevaron a juicio y a ustedes a la casa de servicios sociales.

Los hijos de Bruce pusieron mala cara, serian días complicados—aún hay mas—Hal volvía a intervenir, Bruce negó con la cabeza y por única ocasión Hal decidió hacerle caso—les contaré después— los integrantes de la familia Wayne siguieron comiendo mientras se preguntaban que más era lo que quería decirles Hal.

El salón de entrenamientos que usaban los Wayne le daba un poco de escalofríos sobre todo cuando los chicos estaban entrenando como si fueran reclutas de la NASA, dando volteretas, saltos, subiendo y bajando cuerdas entre otras cosas; pero esta vez no, solo era el necesitaba bajar su ansiedad, así que se puso en una caminadora y la activó, comenzó a trotar.

—Estúpido Bruce— dijo para sí mientras aceleraba un poco la velocidad—sigue poniendo de cabeza mi vida— aceleró su paso, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una pequeña figura— ¿Qué haces aquí enano? ¿Me estas siguiendo?

—No, solo vine a practicar un poco—Tim que había entrado al lugar se apeno de haber interrumpido a Hal—lo siento puedo volver luego

—No, ya estás aquí de todas formas, anda haz lo que tengas que hacer— Tim dejo su toalla en un rincón junto con la botella de agua que había llevado—Anda demuestra lo que sabes hacer

—Si usted insiste—Tim se puso en posición, luego tomo impulso hasta llegar a unas barras paralelas en las que empezó a hacer ejercicios cual si se tratara de un gimnasta olímpico, vueltas, caídas, saltos todo muy coordinado digno de una medalla olímpica según se veía.

—No está nada mal—comentó Hal como no queriendo la cosa, para luego ver como Tim se bajaba de las barras paralelas con un gran salto—No le pides nada a cualquier gimnasta profesional—dijo a modo de halago, mientras se bajaba de la caminadora y se acercaba al pequeño.

— Gracias, aunque Dick es mejor que yo en las "piruetas" el puede hacer un salto mortal cuádruple sin problemas—el chico tomó su botella de agua y comenzó a beber

—¿Nunca lo has intentado?

—No, Dick y papá dicen que es muy peligroso—Tim hizo una pausa pensativo—y no creo poder hacerlo, no soy tan hábil

—Creo que eres tan hábil como cualquiera de esta familia, deberías intentarlo alguna vez—Tim sonrió agradecido por el comentario—enano, tal vez no sea el momento adecuado pero se me ha pasado preguntarte algo estos días

— ¿Si?

—Quería saber los detalles de aquella pelea con pintura que tuviste en la escuela— Hal se sentó en una banca del lugar y le hizo una seña al chico—ya sabes, solo se lo que me dijo la perra social de tu escuela

—¡Señor Jordan!

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero quiero que me digas que pasó

—Fue solo una broma, empezó como una broma y se salió de control—dijo Tim mientras comenzaba a subir por una soga como escapando de Hal

—Una parte de mi quiere creerte—Hal tomo el extremo de la soga que quedaba junto a él—pero tengo severas dudas—comenzó a sacudir al chico quien empezó a ponerse nervioso—anda enano, dime la verdad

— ¡Esa es la verdad!—Time se aferró a la cuerda— ¡Deje de hacer eso!

—No creo que le tengas miedo a las alturas te he visto lanzarte al vacío desde la torre Wayne—Hal aló con más fuerza —¡Vamos Dimelo! —Sin quererlo Hal hizo caer a Tim, al cual atrapó formando un colchón con el poder de su anillo

— ¡Esta bien! —Tim se había enojado un poco— lo hice por venganza— Hal se quedó pasmado ante la confesión de Tim —Me vengué del idiota de James Stark por arrojarme pintura rosa sobre el uniforme— explicó mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda a Hal

—Sabes que debiste avisarle a la maestra no tomar la venganza en tus manos

—¡Me harte! Llevaba toda la jornada molestándome, es mas ¡Toda la semana!, tenía que darle una lección, porque no puede insultar a mi fa…— Tim guardó silencio un segundo

—Continua—Hal se puso serio mientras miraba al pequeño—di lo que tenias que decir, ¿Que te dijo ese chico?

—Muchas cosas, no las recuerdo bien, solo recuerdo que me enojé mucho— Tim se cruzó de brazos

—Habla, no te regañaré, solo quiero saber que paso—Hal dio unos pasos hasta quedar al lado del chico—ese día me enoje mucho, te hice llorar y no me gustó por eso quiero saber que te puso tan mal

—Me dijeron groserías eso fue todo

— ¿Solo a ti?

—Soy el único que está en esa clase…

—Sabes a que me refiero, ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Que mi uniforme debería ser rosa, como el de las niñas, porque yo también soy gay como mi padre—Tim se contrajo un poco al recordar—me arrojó pintura a la espalda cuando la maestra salió, todos se rieron de mi —Hal comenzó a sentirse mal por el niño, mas por que empezó a tartamudear—se burlo de mi, de mi familia, dijo que mi padre era un desviado y un enfermo, que me adopto porque era un marica que no podía tener hijos y que seguramente yo y mis hermanos habíamos aprendido a ser putos como el

—Tim…

— ¡Me harte!, lo golpee en la cara lo arroje contra la pared usando una de las técnicas que me enseño papá, luego le arrojé pintura sobre la cabeza a él y a dos pesados mas que se levantaron a ayudarlo, cuando la maestra entró me vio sobre Stark haciéndolo besar el charco de pintura que había formado, por eso me castigaron—Tim bajó la cara penado

—Eso tal vez fue un poco excesivo

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no me gusta que insulten a mi papá! ¡Llevaban días así y la maestra no hacía nada! —las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas del chico

— Hiciste lo que debías—Hal se agachó hasta quedar al nivel del niño luego lo abrazó—Yo habría hecho lo mismo, nunca permití que hablaran mal de padre, aunque fuera un idiota, olvida lo que dije—Hal se separó un poco de Tim—debiste decirme esto antes, no solo no te habría regañado en el auto, sino que pudimos haberlo arreglado en la escuela, esto no fue tu culpa

—Lo sé, pero no quería más problemas—Tim se seco las lagrimas—además estar en casa me deja pasar más tiempo con papá

—Eso es cierto—Hal se puso en pie—venga enano subamos la soga, una competencia—ambos se colocaron en alguna de las otras dos sogas que estaban en el salón— una, dos, ¡tres! —ambos subieron tan rápido como pudieron, Hal fue el primero en llegar hasta arriba— ¡Te vencí! —Festejó desde lo alto mientras Tim estaba siguiéndole de cerca, el ruido de su teléfono le hizo salir de su celebración, haciendo maromas en lo alto logro sacar su teléfono y contestar—¿Hola?

—Viejo habla Barry—

—Hola Barry ¿Qué cuentas? —una rápido dialogo dio comienzo Hal solo asentía y luchaba por entender—espera más despacio— una breve pausa Hal comenzó a descender —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué yo qué?! ¡¿Haciendo Que?! —de la impresión Hal se soltó y se precipito al suelo, para luego salir corriendo rumbo a la mansión, ignorando a Tim quien levanto el teléfono

—Está en al menos 3 canales de noticias— se oyó por el teléfono— ¿Hal?

—Habla Tim ¿Quién está ahí?

—Hola Tim muchacho, solo quería comentarle algo a Hal hazme un favor ¿sí? —Tim accedió con un quedo "si"—devuélvele su celular y por si acaso no veas televisión el resto de la tarde ¿Ok?, buen chico, nos vemos luego salúdame a tu padre —La llamada con Barry acabó así que Tim fue a buscar a Hal

Llegó a la sala de estar tan rápido como pudo se quedo parado detrás del sofá desde el cual Alfred veía las noticias de la farándula lo que apareció en la mega pantalla de los Wayne no pareció gustarle mucho

Una mujer rubia de ropas a la moda daba la nota escandalosa de la tarde—así es damas y caballeros, el millonario Bruce Wayne disfruta de dar paseos en auto en compañía de su novio el cual por lo visto adora los dulces, y dar de comer a su novio directo en la boca—la toma que se mostraba era de Hal dándole el helado a Bruce en la boca—y según parece no solo adora los dulces—la siguiente escena era Hal bajando la mano a la entrepierna de Bruce, aunque no se veía que estaba haciendo todos podían imaginar lo peor— y miren lo que pasa cuando parece que encuentra "algo aun más dulce"—lo que siguió fue Hal agachando su cabeza para quedar bajo el volante, una posición totalmente mal interpretable

—Maldición—dijo para sí mientras se le subía el color al rostro

—De no haber sido por los chicos que viajaban atrás, quien sabe que más hubiera hecho este par—dijo la reportera

—¡Agh! —Gritó enojado el linterna — ¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!

—Joven Jordan, creo que me debe una explicación—Alfred se había puesto de pie un poco indignado

—Si bueno, verás no estábamos haciendo nada malo, yo no, es decir, no toque a bruce, bueno si lo hice, pero no con esa intención de—Alfred levanto la mano para que Hal guardara silencio, el linterna tragó saliva

—Joven Jordan lo que hagan usted y el amo Bruce en la intimidad de los noticieros es asunto suyo, pueden tocarse cuanto gusten en donde gusten, pero no apruebo el comer dulces antes del almuerzo—Alfred comenzó dirigirse a la salida del lugar—nadie come golosinas antes de la comida o la cena, ni los chicos ni usted— sentenció el mayor—por lo demás, creo que ya son mayores—Cuando abrió la puerta para salir, Tim, Dick y Jason miraban a Hal, habían estado espiando desde la entrada—jóvenes—Alfred paso de largo junto a ellos

— ¡Mierda Jordan! —Jason saltaba a la vista indignado— ¡Eres un hijo de puta pervertido!

—No puedo creerlo, ¿Así que era un pretexto? —Dick igual se sentía un poco ofendido

— ¿Qué? Yo no—Hal reaccionó unos segundos después— ¡Oigan! Ustedes igual iban en el auto, saben lo que paso, no estaba chupándole nada a su padre

— ¿Qué se supone que le estaba chupando a papá? —Tim ponía su mejor cara de inocencia

—Pues que mas si no su…— Jason sintió como Dick ponía una mano en su boca

—Demonios señor Jordan ¿Qué no puede jodernos más la vida?

— ¿Yo? ¿Joderlos a ustedes? —Hal comenzó a tartamudear nervioso — ¡Yo soy el que está en cadena nacional disque haciéndole Felación a su padre!

— ¿Qué es felación? —Tim intervenía nuevamente

—Nada, no es nada—Jason trataba de aminorar el impacto de todo—eres un cerdo Jordan

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—Claro, siempre es sobre usted señor Jordan— Dick se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar

—Me retiro igual, tengo mejores cosas que hacer—Jason se dio la vuelta y tomo a Tim de la mano—muévete Tim no te dejare solo con este pervertido

—¡Que no lo soy!—Hal vaciló un segundo —¡Bruce!

Lo buscó por toda la mansión pero simplemente estaba perdido en algún lado, ¿Por qué la mansión tenía que ser tan grande?, se dio por vencido cuando vio que empezaba a oscurecer, caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando sintió que lo jalaban para introducirlo a una habitación—¿Qué carajos pasa? ¿Bruce? —Hal se quejó al ver quien lo había llevado ahí

— ¡Eres un idiota!

—Y tu un imbécil, espera ¿Por qué soy un idiota?

—Te advertí que te comportaras, y por tu estupidez ahora salimos en la televisión con muchos comentarios sobre "lo caliente" que eres

—Oye no es mi culpa que estemos siendo seguidos por reporteros todo el tiempo, además se supone que tu lo habías solucionado

—Tenemos visita mañana y esta situación no nos ayuda—se quejo Bruce molesto

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo, lo que me recuerda—Hal hizo una ligera pausa dramática— ¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle nada de las recomendaciones a los chicos? —Hal se cruzo de brazos

—No sé si puedan comprenderlo, no es tan sencillo

—Créeme a mi no me emociona no estoy listo para algo así, aunque sea fingido

—Tienes mucho que pensar, tenemos mucho que pensar, digo es que si no lo hacemos pensaran que todo fue un truco y nos acusaran de perjurio, pero no estoy muy seguro, no tengo derecho a pedirte eso

—No es nada fácil de pensar —Hal hizo una pausa meditabundo—es un vínculo que en teoría debe ser para siempre

—O por lo menos tres meses que es lo mínimo que piden para tramitar un divorcio

—Es verdad—Hal miró a su alrededor, caballetes, pinceles y pinturas llenaban el sitio— ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Es donde vengo a pintar de vez en cuando, Damián igual viene

—Por eso no los vi en todo el día —Hal camino observando algunas de las pinturas algunas eran buenas otras simplemente decentes, retratos, paisajes, frutas, era lo más recurrente—siempre pensé que si tú fueras pintor pintarías cosas como "un grito desesperado" o cosas así

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que desconoces

—Así como tu desconoces muchas de mi—Hal se detuvo frente a un cuaderno que tenia dibujos al carbón, comenzó a ojearlo mientras la daba la espalda a Bruce—si no nos conocemos ni como amigos, ¿Cómo podremos seguir fingiendo que somos una pareja que se conoce y se ama? —Hal pasó las hojas pensativo—es decir apenas y te tolero

—El sentimiento es mutuo "lamparita"—Bruce se acercó un poco a Hal—Tú decides

—Sabes, cuando acepte hacer esto al principio fue por que los demás me lo pidieron, Barry, Clark y Diana me pidieron que te ayudara; me pidieron que lo hiciera por los chicos

—Y te estoy agradecido aunque no lo parezca

—Seguiré con esto un rato más, pero esta vez porque tú me lo pides.

— ¿Y por los chicos?

—Lo sabes, aunque tres de cada cuatro sean unos monstruos— Hal vio el ultimo dibujo del cuaderno y acabo por convencerse—Damián tiene talento, más que tú— dicho esto dejo el cuaderno y se dirigió a la salida, ya casi era hora de cenar.

Al día siguiente un brillante día se vino sobre la mansión Wayne, era un buen dia sin duda, ni una nube en el cielo y clima agradable, un bonito dia para quedarse en cama mas de lo normal y Hal lo cumpliría al pie de la letra.

—Cinco minutos mas—dijo para si cuando el sol le pego directo en la cara, abrió sus ojos con lentitud y pesadez se veía que llevaba rato que había amanecido, cayó en cuenta que era la primera ocasión que no lo levantaban con alguna broma, sonrió para sí, se bajo de la cama y salió de su cuarto

—Buen día joven Jordan—le dijo Alfred al pasar junto a él—el desayuno está servido por si gusta acompañar a la familia

—Si Alfred— Hal se rasco la cabeza y luego la espalda, aun se sentía soñoliento, pero el hambre le hacía no poder dormir mas, por lo que se dirigió al comedor, cuando llegó se encontró con una escena poco inusual todos los chicos bien vestidos y sentados con perfecto comportamiento en la mesa —creo que acabo de entrar en otra dimensión

—Buen día señor Jordan—le dijeron los chicos a coro

—Bue… buenos días—Hal estaba un poco inseguro, se volvió a rascar la nuca—están todos muy raros

—Buenos días cariño—Bruce retiraba de su boca la taza de café para saludar a Hal

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—Luces confundido, creo que tu dolor de cabeza de anoche te afecto mucho—le dijo Bruce mientras le hacía señas con los ojos

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? —comenzaba a desesperarse, el tosido de una persona le hizo mirar a un rincón detrás de Bruce

— ¿Está todo bien señor Jordan? —Hal conocía esa voz sobremanera, hizo una mueca de desagrado

— ¡Hay no puede ser! ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí Colton? —el linterna verde se cruzo de brazos

—Soy su supervisor ¿Recuerda? —Colton guardó por un segundo su libreta en la que había estado tomando apuntes—voy a ser quien supervise su visita durante los siguientes dos días

—Supervisor, suena a algo que le envían a los que están en libertad condicional

—También hago esas funciones, ¿Interesado en averiguar acerca de eso? —Colton se acercó maquiavélicamente a Hal—porque si das un paso en falso te enviare a la cárcel

— ¿Qué no había otro empleado del departamento de servicios sociales que pudiera hacerlo? ¿O es que no puedes vivir sin mí y te dedicas a acosarme? —le contesto de mala manera

—Señores por favor—Bruce se ponía de pie y caminaba a donde estaba el enfrentamiento—Hal cariño, se que has tenido una noche difícil, pero debes tratar de tranquilizarte

—Tienes razón—aun con una mueca se dejo guiar por Bruce que lo llevo hasta una silla— ¿Por qué nadie me despertó hoy?

—¡Ups! Sabía que algo se me olvidaba—Dijo Jason pícaramente—lo siento señor Jordan

—De todas formas era el turno de Damián de despertarlo—Dick se puso serio y siguió comiendo de su plato

—Que lo despierte su teléfono, yo no soy sirviente de nadie y menos de este arrim… —Damián notó la mirada asesina de Bruce y corrigió su frase—Amigo de mi padre

—Como sea, será mejor comer—Hal tomó su plato y comenzó a servirse, notó como la visita comenzaba a apuntar todo—¿Alguien me explicara que está haciendo "La reportera del crimen"?

Colton que era obviamente el aludido se acercó un poco a la mesa para explicarle a Hal—Solo son notas, como las de mi última visita, verificare cómo pasa el día la familia Wayne, cual es el método de crianza que manejan y como son sus relaciones, además de verificar nuevamente el espacio físico donde conviven, claro está sin interferir en sus vidas, deben pretender que no estoy aquí

—Que bien, no es reportera del crimen, es el programa de "súper niñera", finalizado todo también nos dirás Que tan mal padre soy supongo.

—Podría hacerlo de una vez, pero sería poco profesional de mi parte—Colton se alejo de nuevo de la mesa—Si eres padre como eras piloto en la academia seguro es un desastre

—Oí eso —Hal dejó caer sus cubiertos sobre la mesa, la mano de Bruce lo detuvo de levantarse-¿Qué?

—Termina de comer—le instruyó, Jordan no pudo más que obedecer. Pasados unos minutos Bruce se levantaba de la mesa—me voy a trabajar niños, los veré para almorzar—Bruce comenzó a despedirse dándole un beso en la frente a todos sus vástagos—también a ti te veré en un rato—le beso la mejilla haciéndolo enrojecer

— ¿Cómo que te vas? —Hal se puso de pie de un salto y siguió a su amigo—Wayne—le llamó a sus espaldas—No puedes irte, no me dejaras solo con el imbécil este además están los chicos y yo todavía tengo que buscar trabajo y…

Bruce se dio la vuelta y lo miró muy serio—se que podrás con esto, será solo un par de días, te lo compensare te lo prometo

—No quiero compensaciones después, quiero que te quedes a ayudarme con esto—Hal tomo el brazo de Bruce — ¡Si algo sale mal será tu culpa por dejarme a cargo!

—Exageras de nuevo cariño—Bruce le hizo una seña con los ojos para que notara que Colton les miraba de mala manera—todo estará bien

Hal tiro del brazo de Bruce, pensó que le daría un buen golpe, pero en vez de eso, lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en su cuello—te lo advierto Wayne, si no llegas a la hora del almuerzo te iré a buscar y te traeré con todo lujo de violencia—Hal se separó del abrazo y sonrió hipócritamente para que lo viera Colton—ten lindo día, yo también te amo—dicho esto le acaricio una mejilla y salió de regreso al comedor

—Lo veré al rato señor Colton— Bruce se dio la vuelta a toda prisa para esconder el color de su rostro

El día comenzó su marcha con los cuatro hijos de Bruce y Hal dentro de la casa, mas además Alfred que se encargaba de arreglar todo y poner orden y Colton que anotaba todo en una libreta.

—Veo que sigues siendo un inútil, permites que el mayordomo haga todo el trabajo sucio—el visitante le lanzaba indirectas a Hal que estaba leyendo el periódico

—Pensé que el observar no incluía hacer comentarios estúpidos Colton, cierra la boca y déjame leer en paz

—No sabía que supieras leer

—Ni yo que tú supieras hablar y ya vez no te callas—Hal lanzó un suspiro con pesar—demonios, nada por hoy

—¿Buscando citas para pasar la tarde?

—Que gracioso, no, estoy buscando un empleo te lo había dicho desde la última vez que veniste a molestar

—Cuida tus palabras Jordan, soy un servidor público

—Maldición contigo, entonces compórtate como uno—se puso de pie para salir de la habitación e ir al estudio de Bruce, cuando llegó parecía buscar algo—demonios, necesito esa computadora…

—¡Dick! —comenzó a llamar al mayor pero no hubo respuesta por mas que le llamo a gritos insistente

—Deja de gritar, no te escucha, no está cerca—el menor de los Wayne cruzo por donde estaba, cargaba un balde y unos juguetes dentro de él—Grayson está en otro lado de la casa ¿Qué rayos quieres? ¿Necesitas otro pañal?

—No me hables así Moc… Damián—Hal se tuvo que contener debido a la visita—necesito la computadora que estaba en el estudio, voy a checar las páginas de empleos ¿La has visto?

—Tt— Damian chasqueo la lengua—es bueno que pienses en dejar de ser un mantenido—Hal apretó su puño y se lo enseño a Damián—no, no la tengo yo, creo que Todd la tomó descompuso la suya hace unos días

—Gracias, veré si la está usando —ambos siguieron su camino

— ¿No le preguntaras para que usaría esas cosas?

—No Colton, seguro cosas de niños, jugar en la arena o algo así— llegó a la habitación de Jason, toco insistente pero no hubo respuesta abrió sin anunciarse, un perdido Jason estaba con los audífonos puestos jugando un juego en línea

—¿Si? —preguntó sin quitar la vista de la pantalla

—Necesito la computadora ¿Podrías prestármela un momento?

—Solo acabo esta partida y ya, solo un par de horas mas y te la entrego —le contestó Jason de mal modo

—No tengo un par de horas, la necesito para buscar empleo y tu solo estás jugando un estúpido jueguito, además ¿No tenias una computadora?

—Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo, tengo una computadora pero está descompuesta, le entro algo extraño y la arruinó—Hal miró buscando la vieja Laptop de Jason y le encontró sobre una silla estaba arruinada, tenía un cuchillo que la atravesaba por completo.

— ¿Qué carajo hiciste? —Hal se escandalizó al ver la maquina destruida

—Ya te dije le entró algo extraño

— ¡Le clavaste un cuchillo! ¿Se puede saber por qué? ¿Crees que esas cosas no cuestan?

—Todo fue porque un idiota interrumpió mi juego y perdí—Jason se enojó y se puso de pie— ¡Hay maldición! La frase "Game Over" aparecía en la pantalla, haciendo enojar al muchacho—¡Mira lo que hiciste! —el muchacho tomó la computadora y la cerró de golpe dañando la pantalla

—¡Contrólate! Romperás esta también

—Pues si yo no puedo jugar tu no la usas tampoco—le retó Jason

Hal levantó la mano, en verdad quería darle una lección a ese chico, pero se contuvo por la desagradable presencia de aquel que anotaba todos los detalles.

—Como sea— Jordan decidió que era mejor salir de la habitación de Jason, bajo al vestíbulo necesitaba hacer algo para distraerse, una figura conocida le salió al paso

—Joven Jordan, debo ir al supermercado por los víveres

— ¿Qué no los traían a casa?

—No desde que los muchachos comenzaron a jugar a "espantar a los invasores" y comenzaron a hacerles bromas y tenderles trampas—Hal asintió con pesar

—Por favor Alfred no tardes

—No lo haré— el mayordomo se despidió y se fue a su encargo

—Lo que me faltaba—se llevo sus manos a las sienes— ¡Deja de anotar todo Colton! —el mencionado no le hizo caso—será mejor ver que hacen los chicos

La mansión era grande y albergaba dentro de sus terrenos el lugar favorito de Damián y que Hal no había visto, un pequeño establo donde habían varios animales—así que es aquí donde venias—le dijo al verlo cepillando un caballo

—Tt, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Alfred me encargo que los vigile, no sabía que tenias gusto por los animales

—Son mis mascotas—un perro comenzó a gruñirle a Hal cuando se adentro en el establo—Tranquilo titus, es solo el inútil amigo de papá

—Que gracioso —el mencionado hizo una mueca y se agacho para que el perro le olfateara, unos segundos después el perro le lamia la mano

—Traidor—dijo Damián mientras dejaba a un lado el cepillo para tomar un gran balde lleno de leche

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Hal pudo ver en el fondo una vaca que mugió como si le saludase—olvídalo no dije nada

— ¡Dah! —Damián tomo el balde y comenzó a caminar

— ¿Qué no es peligroso y complicado hacerte cargo de tantos animales sin supervisión? —Pregunto Colton

—Lo he hecho siempre a nadie le importa lo que pase aquí, y me da tiempo de estar solo, tt—Colton anotó todo en su libreta.

—Joder ni siquiera Clark Kent es tan meticuloso al anotar detalles—Hal hacia lo posible por ver que tanto ya había escrito el visitante, pues le daba mala espina ver que solo cambiaba de pagina

— ¿Kent? —Colton se llevó la pluma a la boca— si ya recuerdo el que hizo el ultimo reportaje sobre la vida de la familia Wayne, lindas fotos, me gusta sea donde estas con todos los chicos y el señor Wayne casi ni parece que tengan problemas

— ¿Qué familia no los tiene?

—No me interesan los otros me interesa esta, vamos Hal sabes que me preocupas—Colton usó todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz

—Eres un maldito envidioso, nunca has dejado de serlo— Hal seguía caminando por la mansión hasta llegar al lugar donde entrenaban los chicos

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Un gimnasio, a Bruce y los chicos les gusta mantenerse en forma—Hal se dispuso a abrir la puerta— y a mí también —la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente golpeando a Hal en la cara —¡Maldición! —comenzó a sobarse la nariz—creo que me saldrá sangre

—No seas llorón Jordan— Colton notó que un desesperado adolecente salió corriendo—te buscan

—¡Jordan! —Dick estaba alterado, al menos más de lo normal

—Dick ¿Qué ocurre? —Hal hacia muecas mientras veía que unas gotas de sangre salían de sus fosas nasales.

—Tim… el…

—¡¿Qué paso?! —Hal se introdujo en el gimnasio y vio que Tim estaba inconsciente sobre las colchonetas del gimnasio —¡Hey enano! —no obtuvo respuesta

—Estábamos entrenando, el me pidió que le mostrara un salto mortal que aprendí en el circo, no sabía que intentaría hacerlo—Dick lucía preocupado

—¿Qué hizo que? ¿Cómo es que le dejaste hacerlo?

—No me di cuenta hasta que estaba brincando en el aire, dijo algo de "ser tan hábil como cualquiera" y se lanzo a hacerlo—Dick se contrajo en su postura—cuando vi que fallaba en la ejecución me lancé para agarrarlo pero caímos al suelo, ¡Se golpeo la cabeza al caer! —Dick explico esto tan rápido como pudo

—De acuerdo, Ok, con calma, ve por tus hermanos, llévalos al garaje— Hal analizo a Tim tenia nociones de primeros auxilios no vio sangre y le tranquilizó un poco—Ok enano, vienes conmigo—Hal tomó a Tim en brazos y se dirigió a la salida, Dick ya había ido en busca de sus hermanos—¡Maldición Colton o te haces a un lado o cooperas! ¡Abre la puta puerta! —el supervisor dejó de anotar un segundo y le abrió la puerta a Hal para que saliera del gimnasio a toda prisa, se dirigía a donde estaba el auto que manejaba, debía ir al hospital tan pronto como pudiera…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Volví! bueno amigos y amigas aqui les traigo la tan esperada ( o no esperada) continuación de las aventuras de Hal con la familia Wayne, o de la familia Wayne con Hal, vaya que se le esta armando buena al linterna verde con su reportero personal y los chicos en su primer día libre forzado... ahora tiene un chico herido y dos enojados y uno preocupado, ¿Que dira Bruce de todo esto? pareciera que Hal no es tan buena niñera como parece; por cierto para los que lo pedía, ahi esta la explicación del asunto de Tim en la escuela, creo que en su lugar yo habria hecho lo mismo y que tal el asunto del noticiero? espero que no halla volado demasiado vuestra imaginación también y que no me lo hallan tomado a mal, en fin amig s espero haya sido de su agrado, por ahora Maik debe regresar a ponerse al dia que hay un par de historias mas que necesitan actualizarse, saludos para todos nos leemos pronto asi que me despido por ahora.

See Ya!

PD por cierto mil gracias por los Reviews, son bastante estimulantes y algunos dan mas de una idea sobre lo que pude aparecer en esta historia, saludos y Gracias!


	9. Que sea creíble

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 9**

**-Que sea creíble-**

— ¡Abre la puta puerta! —fue lo que Hal le grito a Colton cuando tomó a Tim en brazos para salir del lugar, el pequeño de diez años estaba en un evidente estado de inconsciencia provocado por un severo golpe en la cabeza, mismo que se había hecho al intentar hacer un salto mortal sin supervisión de nadie.

—¿Qué demonios pasa Grayson? —Damián lucía mas enojado de lo normal—aun no termino de atender a mis animales, me falta darle de comer a Jerry

—No te quejes tanto Damián, anda muévete es una emergencia—Dick insistía en arrastrar a su hermano menor al garaje

—Que sea bueno Dick, estaba en medio de algo importante—se quejó Jason que estaba de pie junto a la camioneta que conducía Hal

—Tim esta herido, lo llevaremos al hospital—explicó Dick

— ¡Muévanse chicos! —Vieron venir a Hal a toda prisa con Tim en sus brazos, seguido de cerca por el inspector— ¿A qué esperan? ¿Invitación? ¡Súbanse ahora! —Jason y Damián se apresuraron a subir—muévete también tú —Hal señaló a Colton con la mirada, el cual se subió en el asiento trasero—se útil, sostenlo—Tim acabó en brazos del empleado del gobierno mientras Dick y Hal se subían en la parte de adelante, Hal encendió el auto

— ¿Lo estas arrancando con cables? —pregunto incrédulo el visitante

— Si, no creo que haya algún problema la llave esta extraviada desde hace tiempo—Hal pisó el acelerador para salir a toda prisa—luego te enseño si quieres

—Yo si quiero aprender—comentó Jason desde atrás

— ¡Jamás! —Hal giro el volante para tomar una curva lo que hizo que todos se fueran hacia un lado, Dick se golpeó el hombro con la ventana cerrada del auto e hizo un gesto de dolor—sujétense, ¡Tope! —Hal conducía muy a su modo como cuando los llevaba a la escuela

—¡Demonios Jordan eres un maldito Cafre! —Colton se sacudía en el asiento de atrás con Tim en sus brazos—se que debemos ir a prisa al hospital pero…

—El siempre conduce así—se quejó Damián mientras ponía mala cara y metía las manos para no estamparse contra el asiento de enfrente

—Y es que hemos tenido suerte de no hallar luces rojas en el camino—comentó Dick

—Cierren la boca que estoy conduciendo—Hal puso mala cara por los comentarios de los chicos—¡Bache! —una gran sacudida se dejo sentir en el auto—lo siento

—Es una puta zona residencial, conduce con cuidado ¡Imbécil! —se quejó Colton a todo pulmón

—No uses lenguaje soez frente a los chicos no es correcto, lo anotare en mi libreta—se burló irónico el linterna mientras seguía manejando a toda la velocidad que podía, cuando llegaron al hospital sin miramientos se estacionó en el lugar de las ambulancias—Llegamos—se bajo a toda prisa, abrió la puerta y tomó a Tim para luego entrar corriendo

—Oiga no puede estacionarse ahí—le llamo la atención un guardia de seguridad

—Como diga, perno necesito un doctor—Hal lucía cada vez más preocupado, con todo y el viaje en auto el chico no había reaccionado ni un poco una doctora de cabello canoso le salió al paso llevaba una tabla de las que sirven para anotar el historial médico—¡Oiga! ¡Disculpe!

—¿Si? —la mujer levantó la vista un tanto curiosa y se acerco a Hal

—El chico, se calló se golpeo la cabeza, esta inconsciente —Hal tartamudeaba un poco al hablar si le llegaba a pasar algo a Tim seguro que lo mandaban a la cárcel y lo que es peor batman se enojaría demasiado con él.

— ¡Dios santo! ¡Tim!—dijo la doctora quien empezó a verificar los signos vitales del niño, revisó sus pupilas y su respiración, parecía no ser nada grave, pero pidió una camilla para que fuera atendido, una de las enfermeras retiró al chico de los brazos de Hal—descuide estará bien

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿De dónde conoce a Tim? —Hal se quedó intrigado al ver que esta mujer parecía conocer al niño, los otros tres y Colton le alcanzaron

—Hola Leslie—saludo Jason a la mujer muy amable

— ¿La conoces? —Hal estaba bastante sorprendido

—Es Leslie Tompikns la doctora de la familia—comentó Dick—por así decirlo

—Ya veo —Hal se acercó a Dick y lo llevo a donde estaba la doctora—por favor revíselo a él también

—Estoy bien Hal, no me pasa nada —se quejó el menor

—No, te vi, tienes una lesión en el hombro —Dick bajo la cara un poco apenado

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —interrogó la doctora

—Tim intentó hacer un salto mortal o algo así en el gimnasio, pero falló y Dick lo atrapó en el aire, cuando cayeron se golpeó la cabeza y según veo Dick se lastimo el hombro —explico Hal con pesar y tedio

—Ya veo —Leslie hizo una revisión rápida por encima de las ropas del joven—no parece ser grave, pero tendrás que venir conmigo para que te revise con detalle, en tanto señor Jordan hay que llenar unos papeles— el mencionado asintió y se dirigió a hacer lo que le habían dicho

Pasaron los minutos llevaban casi una hora en el lugar y fuera de aquel comentario de "no parece ser nada grave" Hal no había recibido más noticias ni siquiera de Dick que se había ido con Leslie, desde una cómoda sala de espera Hal sentado junto a Colton veía pasar enfermeras, doctores y pacientes.

—No te he visto anotar desde hace un rato—interrumpió al visitador—¿Gastaste las hojas de tu diario?

—Esto no es interesante no has metido la pata desde hace como una hora—le contesto el hombre

—Si ya te aburriste puedes irte a casa

—Quisiera pero soy un profesional así que debo quedarme hasta que termine mi jornada, y eso que aun no decido si me quedo a vigilancia nocturna

—¡Qué bien! Me supongo que querrás saber de qué color son mis pijamas—dijo Hal con sarcasmo

—Tt— Damián chasqueo su lengua—hasta donde recuerdo no tiene ropa para dormir, usa la de mi padre

—Damián, guarda silencio —le ordenó Hal

—Concéntrate Damián—le interrumpió Jason que le golpeaba con el codo mientras veía que trasladaban a una mujer sedada en una camilla—¿Qué dices?

—Tumor…

— ¡Nah! Debe ser enfermedad—complementó Jason

—Es un tumor y apuesto a que es en la cabeza—dijo Damián muy seguro de si

—¿De qué hablan? —Colton se sentía curioso por lo que hablaban esos dos

—Jugamos a tumor o enfermedad—explicó Jason—ves a un enfermo en camilla o silla de ruedas y tratas de adivinar si vino por enfermedad curable o por un tumor incurable—Jason sintió como le picaban las costillas, era Damián llamando su atención y señalando a un hombre en silla de ruedas

—Tumor—dijo secamente Damián

—¿Qué todos para ti son tumores? ¡Ni si quiera lo estas intentando! —Jason se escandalizó un poco— seguro es enfermedad, no espera seguro vino por una vasectomía

Colton no quitaba su atención de tan extraña conversación, Hal no dijo nada solo se llevó una mano al rostro y se puso de pie para caminar a una maquina de refrescos que estaba cerca—ten piedad—dijo mientras formaba una moneda con anillo y la metía por la rendija para sacar su refresco, estaba harto de que se tragaran sus monedas

—Tus hijos son unos maniacos —Colton se acercó a él un poco en estado de shock—mira que jueguitos se traen

—Tomando en cuenta su historial—masculló el Jordan mientras destapaba su lata, Colton le miró curioso—nada, no dije nada, lo hacen para llamar la atención.

—Sin duda, deberías trabajar en ello

—Gracias súper niñera lo tomare en cuenta—Hal bebió no quería seguir hablando con ese pesado.

—Hal—Leslie se acercó para dar informes, Hal dejo de lado su bebida y todos los demás se acercaron curiosos—terminamos, afortunadamente no ha pasado nada grave, fue una contusión pero tuvimos que hacer radiografías y una resonancia para estar seguros que no hubiera daño interno o coágulos en la cabeza de Tim

—Qué alivio—Hal suspiró satisfecho—¿Y Dick?

—Dickie tiene solamente el golpe pero le hicimos radiografías para estar seguros, estará bien y no le pondremos ningún aparato, pero por unos días no podrá hacer trabajos especiales o nocturnos—Leslie le guiñó un ojo, Hal comprendió a que se refería

— ¿Dónde están? ¿Podemos verlos? —Leslie asintió y los guió a la habitación donde estaban los chicos, Hal fue el primero en entrar, vio que Dick tenía cara de preocupación, Tim tenia la mirada un poco perdida observando todo con extrañeza desde la cama en la que lo habían recostado, tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza, que tapaba su frente—Hey ¿Cómo estas enano?

—Bien—contestó el chico

—Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso, debes prometer que no lo volverás a hacer— le dijo Hal mientras se paraba al lado de la cama

—Lo prometo no lo volveré a hacer—sonrió un poco forzado—por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que hice? —Hal le miró extrañado quizá el golpe si le había afectado— y ¿Quién es usted? ¿Es mi papá?

—Más bien es como tu mamá—intervino Jason

—O como una niñera desempleada—intervino Damián

—¿Ustedes quiénes son? ¿El es una chica? ¿Cómo es que es mi mamá? No lo entiendo, no recuerdo nada—Se quejó Tim mientras agachaba la cabeza y se cubría el rostro con las manos

—Hay no, ahora si estoy muerto—Hal pensaba en las mil y un maneras de escapar a un lugar donde Bruce no lo encontrara— ¿Amnesia? Debe ser una broma ¡Bruce va a matarme!

Tim parecía querer comenzar r a llorar, Hal se acerco agachándose para ver que le ocurría—lo siento, lo siento, no pude resistirlo—Tim soltaba una gran carcajada seguido de Dick que estaba en una esquina del cuarto viendo toda la escena—fue una broma Hal no te enojes por favor

—¡No es posible! —Hal se puso de pie colérico —¡Yo preocupado por ustedes dos y ustedes planeando como molestarme! —el linterna se puso en marcha y abandonó la habitación furioso

—Mierda, la cagamos—expresó Dick, Colton solo volvió a sacar su libreta.

Antes de que Hal saliera de la habitación un elegante auto se había estacionado en la entrada del hospital, el dueño descendió a toda prisa y pidió informes, gracias a eso pudo hallar a Hal que salía del cuarto totalmente cabreado

—¡Jordan!

—Mierda, llegó Bruce —Hal no estaba de humor para una escena —Aquí estoy Bruce

—¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Qué ocurrió con Tim? —Hal se dispuso a contarle la historia a Bruce, cuando sintió que lo tomaban de la playera y lo pegaban a la pared—-¿Por qué mis hijos están en el hospital?

—Tim intentó hacer una pirueta sin ayuda y salió mal, ahora ¡Suéltame! —Hal Tomó de las muñecas a Bruce y comenzó a aplicar fuerza para que lo suelte

—No puedo creer que haya pasado esto el primer día que te quedas totalmente solo con los chicos, Diana tenía razón eres un mas de ellos

— ¡No me vengas a regañar a mí! —Hal empujó a Bruce—te lo advertí, que no te fueras, te lo advertí desde hace tiempo, no tengo hijos, ni hermanitos, ni sobrinos, ni mascotas ¡Y aun así me dejaste solo con tus hijos! Énfasis en ¡Tus!

—Pensé que eras más responsable

—Púdrete Wayne, aquí el mal padre eres tú, a ti te llevaron a Juicio—Hal sintió como le daban un Golpe en el estomago, golpe que contestó con un gancho al rostro de Batman—¡Me las pagaras! —había iniciado una pelea entre Hal y Bruce en pleno hospital, unos guardias llegaron a someterlos

— ¡Bruce basta! ¡Señor Jordán por favor! —Leslie intervino para que el pleito no se hiciera más grande —A mi oficina los dos—los guardias los soltaron, ninguno de los mencionados se movió —¡Ahora! —Como niños regañados ambos fueron a la oficina de la doctora—Bruce—Leslie le llamó apenas entraron a su oficina y cerraron la puerta

—Yo no hice nada—dijo el mencionado

—Solo llegaste a amenazarme como si fuera el peor criminal de ciudad Gótica— se quejo Hal mientras se dejaba caer en una silla

—Yo no, bueno si, pero fue por una buena razón

—No me importa la razón Bruce, esto es un hospital —se quejó la mujer

—Lo deje a cargo de mis hijos y mira lo que sucedió

—¡Fue un accidente! No puse a Tim a brincar por los aires en capa y traje de super héroe—Hal hizo una pausa—Espera eso lo hiciste tu—dijo con sarcasmo

—Bruce, Hal ; se que esta es una situación complicada, el que tengan que fingir que son pareja no significa que deban de pelear como una

—Lo sé Leslie es solo que…

—Bruce haz caso de vez en cuando, esos chicos luchan por llamar tu atención, tienes cuatro hijos que quieren que su padre se haga cargo

—En eso habíamos quedado Bruce, yo te ayudo, tu educas, acepto que fue mi culpa el no vigilar a Tim, pero no quieras matarme por eso, después de todo tu no estabas en casa tampoco—Bruce agachó la cabeza apenado, Hal tenía razón

—Lo siento, me deje llevar—Bruce puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hal—perdona

—No te preocupes, vivo perdonándote todas tus idioteces desde hace un par de semanas— Hal sonrió animado

—Leslie, ¿Podemos llevarnos a Tim?

—Si claro solo le he dado medicamentos para el dolor, tiene unas ligeras inflamaciones y hematomas, pero nada grave, Dick está igual: en unos días debe de ceder el dolor, pero si persiste tráiganmelo de vuelta—los adultos asintieron —y otra cosa, por una semana nada de misiones nocturnas, quiero que se lo digan a Batman —Bruce entornó los ojos y Hal le miro extrañado

— ¿Cómo es que?

—Te explico luego— Bruce le hizo una seña a Hal y ambos salieron de la oficina.

Bruce y Hal caminaban por el pasillo, estaban calmados, un semblante ligeramente apesadumbrado se podía ver en la cara del señor Wayne, Hal lucía más relajado sentía que se quitaba un peso de encima ya que Bruce había llegado para hacerse cargo de sus hijos.

—Ahí estabas— Colton le salió al paso—no deberías dejar solos a los chicos—le reclamó a Hal

—¿Tanto me extrañaste? —Preguntó Hal con sarcasmo al ver venir a su seguidor un tanto alterado

—No deberías dejar a esos chicos solos en un ambiente extraño

— ¿Sucede algo señor Colton? — Bruce se metía en la conversación preguntándose que habían hecho los muchachos en esa ocasión

—Será mejor que lo vea usted mismo —se quejó el hombre

Bruce y Hal entraron en la habitación la cual parecía un campo de batalla el colchón de la cama en el suelo, la sabanas fuera de su lugar y habían medicinas y cosas tiradas por todos lados, al parecer también habían jugando al tiro al blanco con unas jeringas que habían encontrado en la habitación

—Bruce—Hal le hablaba en un tono muy particular de voz, ese que dice "¿no les dirás nada?"

El padre de los chicos resopló por la nariz y apretó sus puños—¡Suficiente! —solo eso hacía falta los chicos se colocaron casi como soldados en fila frente a el

—¡Miren lo que hicieron so idiotas! —Se quejó Dick

—Tt, no seas tonto, terminamos aquí por culpa tuya y de Drake

—Es culpa de Jordan, el llamo a Papá —se quejó Jason—y del enano de Drake por caerse a lo idiota

—Ya pedí perdón por eso… ¡Fue un accidente!

—¡Basta! Todos recojan sus cosas, es hora de irnos —Bruce dio la orden haciendo que los chicos obedecieran sin chistar— para afuera todos ¡Ahora! —los cuatro Wayne salieron corriendo de la habitación

Hal miró sonriente la escena, disciplina del hombre murciélago, tan odiosa pero tan necesaria; sin duda Bruce sabia que debía hacer, notó por el rabillo del ojo que afuera Colton seguía tomando notas—Bruce…—el mencionado se dio la vuelta —eres un genio — Hal se abalanzó sobre el Wayne tomándolo por sorpresa— ¡Por eso te amo! —Hal le dio un beso en la mejilla, uno que pareció tan convincente que hasta Colton hizo una mueca

— ¡En público no! —Gritó Jason desde afuera

—Hazle caso al chico Hal —Bruce se deshizo del agarre y dirigió sus labios a la oreja de Hal—Si haces algo así de nuevo sin avisarme te mataré

—No tienes los testículos para hacerlo—le contestó Hal bajamente

—Yo no, pero Batman si … ¡Idiota! —se veían muy raros hablándose al oído

— ¡Por favor vámonos ya! —Dick se quejó esta vez

— Oíste a los chicos hora de irse—Bruce se separó de Hal y comenzó a caminar a donde estaban sus hijos, Hal cruzó al lado de Colton y le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo me voy con papá —comentó Jason como no queriendo la cosa

—Yo también—dijo Tim usando su tono más tierno — ¿sí?

—Debo regresar a la oficina—trataba de explicar Bruce

—No—interrumpió Hal— regresamos a casa, todos, ya casi es hora de almorzar de todas formas—Bruce le puso mala cara—dijiste que almorzaríamos juntos…

—Es verdad —Bruce dio su brazo a torcer— Venga pues— como si se tratara de un niño pequeño tomó a Tim en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar, Jason le siguió de cerca

—¡Nos vemos en casa! — Hal les hizo señas, luego observó a Damián enfurruñado haciendo una mueca y mirando hacia otro lado —Puedo cargarte a ti si quieres, te subiré en mi espalda— sugirió

—Tt, púdrete —Damián comenzó a caminar también hacia la camioneta de Hal

—¿Tu qué dices? —se dirigió a Dick

—Yo paso señor Jordan— Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos—Yo paso.

—Tú te jodes—Colton le hizo un gesto y siguió tras de Hal

—Dick— lo llamó cuando logró alcanzarlo y ponerse a su lado, este miró a Hal expectante—lo que hiciste con Tim fue muy acertado, evitaste que se lastimara mas y te aguantaste el dolor hasta que llegáramos al hospital, fue muy valiente—el menor sonrió

—Se supone que para eso son los hermanos mayores —dijo serenamente

—Ojala los míos hubieran sido como tú, buen trabajo—Hal le coloco una mano pasándolo por sobre sus hombros—estoy orgulloso de ti muchacho— Hal estrechó a Dick a su cuerpo, un ligero "Auch" lo hizo desistir—Lo siento, lo siento

—No, no es nada, estoy bien —dijo el herido quitándose la mueca del rostro, se sentía mejor.

El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, Alfred se esmeró como lo hacía cada día para que todo estuviera bien y a tiempo, mas porque en esos días tenían visitas, cuando hubo terminado todo se dispuso a lavar los platos, cuando noto una ayuda no esperada pero no tan desconocida—No es necesario joven Jordan—dijo al ver que se paraba junto de el en el lavabo llevando mas platos

—Lo sé, Al, sé que no necesitas ayuda—Hal comenzó a remojar unos platos—pero si no hago nada el "vigía del gobierno" dirá que soy un inútil, así que por favor déjame ayudar—Alfred no dijo nada mas

—No hay problema joven Jordan—ambos comenzaron a lavar los platos de manera silenciosa—debo darle las gracias por lo que hizo con los chicos, usualmente yo atiendo sus heridas en casa, pero llevarlos al hospital estuvo muy bien

—Bueno no estabas en casa, además debo confesar que me asusté mucho—Hal puso más jabón a los platos—si algo le hubiera pasado a Tim seguro Bruce me hubiera culpado y me asesinaba

—No lo creo señor Jordan

— ¿Por qué no mata?

—No por eso señor Jordan, primero se habría culpado a sí mismo y luego habría ido tras de usted el amo Bruce tiende siempre ha sentirse culpable por todo lo que le pasa a los chicos—Hal le miró un poco incrédulo—es en serio y cuando digo todo es todo—Alfred bajo la voz para que solo Hal pudiera oírle—vive con culpa y con temor con respecto a esos niños todo el tiempo, se siente mal por la muerte de los padres de Dick, culpable por la muerte del padre de Tim, por no haber podido evitar que Jason acabara bajo tierra, por no haber estado desde el principio con Damián, usted sabe… cosas de murciélagos

—Entiendo, aun así— Hal hizo una pausa meditabundo —eso solo debería hacer que busque acercarse más no salir huyendo cada que puede

—No es tan fácil como parece— Alfred recuperaba su tono de voz normal—ya lo verá joven Jordan—Alfred seguía puliendo los platos — ¿por cierto donde quedo el visitante?

—El idiota de Colton quería hablar con el idiota de Bruce—Hal reparó en lo que había dicho—perdona, no fue mi intención —Alfred no dijo nada solo continuo con su trabajo

Hal acabó con los platos y se dirigió a su habitación, llevaba rato sin ver a bruce a alguno de los chicos y mejor aun, sin ver a Colton; valía la pena seguir así. Iba notablemente perdido en sus pensamientos directo a su habitación al llegar ahí la puerta se abrió antes de que la tocara, una mano lo llevo hacia adentro—¡Deja de hacer eso! —se quejó al ver a Bruce en su cuarto— ¡Es tan Freak!

—Me da igual lo que pienses—comentó Bruce muy serio—tu habitación es una pocilga, Colton tenía razón

—Claro ponte de su lado—se quejó Hal —en todo caso ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenemos un problema

—¿Solo uno? Permíteme respirar aliviado—Sarcasmo brotaba de la boca de Hal

—Colton quiere ver que sigamos las recomendaciones de su oficina

—¿Y el punto es?

—Quiere ver que durmamos juntos— Bruce se puso serio pero se sonrojó a la vez

—¡¿Qué el que?! ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Esto no es la puta edad media! —Hal gritaba a todo pulmón

—¡Baja la voz! —Bruce tapó la boca de Hal con su mano—no ese "dormir juntos", sino que compartamos habitación

—Claro eso me tranquiliza—mas sarcasmo de Jordan se hizo presente—No, de ninguna manera, no lo haré esta habitación es el único refugio que tengo de todos ustedes, además ¿En qué demonios ayuda eso?

—Dijo algo de que nos hace falta trabajar como un equipo, que los chicos nos vean como uno solo o algo así que se yo, ¡Me desconecte al escuchar que quería que compartiera contigo la habitación!

—No voy a hacerlo

—¿Y qué pretexto le darás? Ya de por si sospecha que estamos fingiendo, si te niegas a hacerlo estando el aquí pensara que esto es otro truco.

—Pero lo es— Hal lo miró fríamente

—Pero él no debe saberlo—Bruce se estaba cansando —no tengo mucho tiempo Hal, hay que mudar tus cosas a mi habitación, así que cooperas o te llevo a la fuerza

—Que amable, así cualquiera coopera—Hal se cruzo de brazos y miró alrededor —solo llevare mi ropa lo demás se queda aquí, esta sigue siendo mi habitación ¿ok? —Bruce asintió—y que quede claro que tu cuenta de favores que me debes aumenta

—Llamare a los chicos

—¿Para qué?

—Para que ayuden

— ¿En serio quieres que se enteren?

—Se enteraran de todas maneras

—Como sea—Hal abrió la puerta de su habitación —¡Jason! ¡Damián! —Gritó a todo pulmón —Dick y Tim necesitan descansar un rato

— ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! —era la voz de Jason

— ¡A mi habitación ahora!

— ¡Púdrete pervertido!

Bruce sacó la mitad de su cuerpo de la habitación de Hal—¡Ahora mismo! —Gritó el patriarca de los Wayne y como ráfagas aparecieron los mencionados—es bueno ver que llegaron, vengan necesito que ayuden con algo— los guió dentro del cuarto de Hal

—Por lo menos te obdecen—comentó Hal sonriendo irónico y mirando a los chicos—vamos enanos van a ayudarme a mudar mis cosas

—¡Al fin te vas! —dijo sarcástico Damián

—No te alegres tanto pequeño demonio—Hal le tiro a la cara unas ropas—no te alegres tanto

Los minutos pasaron y Hal logro mudar todas sus cosas a la habitación que compartiría con Bruce obviamente tuvieron que hacer espacio en el closet para sus cosas y desocupar algunos cajones de Bruce, eso les había tomado casi el resto de la tarde, todo porque Jason y Hal intentaron atacarse usando las prendas del mayor, no había sido muy buena idea haber pedido ayuda de los mas quejosos, mas porque todo el espectáculo había sido contemplado por la visita.

Después de la cena todo estaba notoriamente más calmado, los chicos se dispusieron a ver televisión un rato mientras que Hal decidió trabajar en su curriculum, por lo que se dirigió a su nueva habitación.

—Demonios…—no fue hasta que abrió la laptop que recordó que Jason le había dañado la pantalla—estúpido Jason

—Estúpido tú—Jason asomó en la entrada de la habitación—al fin lo lograste, atrapaste a mi padre—dijo con sarcasmo

— ¿Disculpa? No sé de qué demonios hablas pequeño impertinente —Hal se acerco a donde estaba Jason

—Ya sabes, todos se tragaran tu numerito pero yo no— Jason se cruzó de brazos

—Yo no sé qué mierdas estas imaginando Jason—Hal se acerco hasta estar cara a cara con el chico— pero todo esto lo hago para que no regresen a una estúpida casa adoptiva y de paso no me metan a la cárcel, así que bájale a tus sueños eróticos sobre Bruce y yo

— ¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡Iac! —El chico se llevo sus manos a la cabeza—mi pobre cerebro ¡Salte imagen de mi mente! —Jason se golpeaba frenético la cabeza con las manos— ¡Eres un pervertido Jordan! — La puerta cerrándose en su cara le hizo dejar de gritar

—Estúpido Jason— Hal se quito la camisa y se dirigió al baño una ducha le haría olvidar los malos momentos del día—Esto parece el baño de un hotel de cinco estrellas—dijo curioseando todo, la luz del baño estaba muy tenue, no veía bien por lo que decidió encenderla por completo—esto tiene jacuzzi—Hal cambio de opinión al ver la enorme tina en donde fácil cabían cuatro personas, después de todo se merecía un momento de relajación, asi que lo hizo: llenó la tina y se introdujo.

Era tan placentero estar ahí que se le habia olvidado el mundo de afuera, no se percataba de nada ni siquiera de la figura que estaba de pie observándole, el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta le hizo regresar a la realidad —¿Bruce? —Hal abrio sus ojos con pesadez— ¡Maldicion Wayne! ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar en un baño?

— y a Ti no te enseñaron a cerrar la puerta al entrar supongo— Bruce estaba cruzado de brazos parado ahí usando solamente su ropa interior, dato que en unos segundos notó el linterna

—Mierda contigo, que compartamos habitación no significa que tenga que verte en bóxers—se quejó Hal

—Eso me recuerda— Bruce camino un poco más hacia la tina—tu ropa sucia esta tirada por toda la habitación, no me importa si tu no quieres verme en bóxers pero yo no quiero ver los tuyos tirados por todo mi cuarto

—Nuestro Bruce, gracias a ti ahora es nuestro cuarto— Hal se dispuso a pararse —nuestro cuarto, nuestro baño, nuestro elegante Jacuzzi eso me recuerda ¿Por qué tu tenias uno y yo no?

—No los pusieron en la habitación de huéspedes—Bruce le hizo una seña —no te atrevas a salir así—ahora Bruce era el que se incomodaba

—Así que soy un huésped, seguro uno muy molesto—Hal se puso de pie para terminar de incomodar a Bruce quien se dio la vuelta

—Comienzas a serlo, mira sabes que termina de hacer lo tuyo y luego entrare yo ¿Ok? —Hal bufó con enojo—eso si recoge tu ropa sucia cuando salgas, hay un maldito cesto para ponerla—Bruce Salió dejando a Hal en el baño

—¡Tu no me das ordenes! —Le grito Hal que se puso rápidamente una toalla para seguir a batman—si tanto te molesta mi ropa, ¿por qué no la retiras tú de donde está?

—Maldición— Jason tenia la oreja pegada a la puerta de la habitación de su padre esforzándose por escuchar—es un jodido ofrecido

—No me tientes Jordan—Bruce resopló un poco enojado

—Como sea, aquí esta lo que quieras, ¿lo usaras o no? —Hal señaló el baño

—Ofrecido y desvergonzado—Jason no dejaba de escuchar

—Jason ¿Qué demonios haces? —Dick habia llegado solo para ver a su hermano con el oído lo más cercano posible a la puerta—¿Espias a papá y a Hal? ¡Eso es asqueroso!

—Asqueroso lo que el pervertido le está diciendo a papá, ahora te callas o te vas —comentó Jason, Dick hizo un gesto pero se quedó de pie junto a su hermano

—¿Por qué todo tiene que ser pelea contigo Jordan?

—Yo no estoy haciendo un pleito de nada, tu comenzaste, solo porque esto—Hal tomó su playera y se la arrojo a Bruce—estaba en el suelo—Bruce atrapó con facilidad la prenda y se movio rápidamente hasta quedar frente a Hal

—Si lo vuelves a hacer hare que te la tragues—le dijo muy serio

—Inténtalo— Hal reto a Bruce picándole el estomago repetidas veces

— ¡Ahora si sabrás lo que es bueno Jordan! —Bruce tomo la mano de Jordan sacándole el anillo de poder

— ¡Hey no puedes agarrar ahí!

— ¿Qué rayos? —Dick se hallaba ahora también con la oreja pegada a la puerta

—Tt, parece que a Jordan le gusta salvaje—Damián se había unido a los espías

— ¿Ya no eres tan valiente verdad?

— ¡Qué va! Más grandes que tú me he llevado de largo—dijo orgullos Jordan mientras forcejeaba para evitar que Bruce le hiciera una llave, logro darle en las costillas con la otra mano y rodo sobre la cama para quedar al otro lado—Kilowog es más salvaje que tu, tus llaves no son nada para alguien como yo

—Eso está por verse —Bruce se lo había tomado personal, le daría una buena lección a Hal, el tampoco estaba muy a gusto con esa situación, y ya iba siendo hora de dejar salir la frustración que sentía.

Se escuchaban golpes y cosas que chocaban contra el suelo, frases y expresiones tan sencillas e inocentes como "eso dolió" o "esto comienza a gustarme" eran totalmente mal interpretadas por los ahora cuatro Wayne que tenían cara de asombro e incredulidad.

—¿Quién creen que vaya arriba? — Pregunto Jason a sus hermanos

—¡Jay! —se quejó Dick

—Tt, no seas idiota Todd— Dick agradeció el apoyo de Damián—es obvio que mi padre va encima de Jordan

—Si yo creo que si—asintió Tim apoyando al menor

—¡Chicos! Deberíamos irnos— Dick comenzaba a sentirse incomodo— lo que sea que estén haciendo no es de nuestra incumbencia

—Si si nos trauma y deja secuelas —dijo Jason

—¿Qué les dejara secuelas? —Colton seguía en la mansión según él su trabajo no había terminado y seguía rondando la casa, cuando llego al pasillo notó que los chicos estaban ahí de pie con una cara que no lograba discernir si era asombro, miedo o asco, aunque quizá era una mezcla de todas.

—Señor Colton— Jason se acercaba a él fingiendo preocupación —creemos que mi padre y Hal están peleando —dijo mientras señalaba la puerta preocupado

—solo escuchamos ruidos de cosas que caen al piso y palabrotas por parte de el señor Jordan—dijo Damián para complementar, tenia una idea de que es lo que estaba planeando Jason

—¿Llevab rato asi? —pregunto el adulto

—No sabemos inspector, pero no ha de ser nada, mis hermanos exageran—trato de acotar Dick al ver que el empleado del gobierno se acercaba a la puerta

—Dick, se que amas a tu padre y pareces llevarte bien con Hal pero si hay una pelea familiar ahí adentro debo detenerlos y reportar el asunto—explico el sujeto mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta

—Pero

—Es por su bien chicos— sentenció el sujeto y abrió la puerta los cuatro Wayne cerraron los ojosm Colton abrió de golpe y deseo no haberlo hecho debido a la imagen que encontró—¡Maldición! ¡Jordan eres un degenerado!

Hal estaba de espaldas al colchón tratando de incorporarse con ayuda de su mano izquierda, en tanto que Bruce lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo y le hacia una llave a mano derecha, la escena de ambos semidesnudos y en semejante pose, hizo que los pequeños espías se quedaran anonadados—¡Cierra la puta puerta! —Hal se sonrojo al instante igual que Bruce que lo soltó de inmediato, a la vez que se cerraba la puerta—Esto es tu culpa—

—¿Mi culpa? Tu empezaste todo—se quejo Bruce mientras esquivaba la mirada de Hal, ambos se sentían bastante abochornados— ahora, hay que recoger todo

—Si—Hal asintió —al menos algo bueno salió de esto

—¿Qué? ¿Te volverás mas ordenado? —Bruce se colocó una bata para poder comenzar a limpiar todo

—No, que al menos por hoy seguro ya nos libramos del antipático de Colton—cuando Hal concluyó su frase ambos rieron sonoramente, de vez en cuando hasta Bruce podía verle el lado amable a las cosas.

Y era cierto, mientras ellos volvían a sus cabales Colton, salio corriendo de la mansión visiblemente abochornado por encontrar tal escena, al menos ahora todo parecía indicar que no fingían, aunque no parecieran a sus ojos una pareja convencional, sin embargo las notas que había tomado hablarían por si solas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aqui estoy de regreso, tome la sugerencia de alguien por ahí y no he dormido con tal de subir un nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado y les haya aclarado un par de dudas, ¿Que les parecio? Hal conoció a Leslie y Bruce pareció preocuparse mas por sus retoños, Hal recibió una pista sobre el comportamiento de Bruce aunque estoy seguro que Alfred sabe mas de lo que aparenta, Colton es una patada en ...las espinillas pero se llevo un buen sustito al ver a Bruce encima de Hal en su habitacion, todo gracias a Jason que deberia ganar un oscar al fingir preocupación... en fin espero como dije antes que les haya gustado y no les haya parecido muy apresurado o hueco, os prometo que colgare un nuevo capitulo antes de que se me acaben las vacaciones de primavera.

Pues ya me despido como siempre agradeciendo su lectura y por supuesto sus comentarios, esos son los que inspiran a escribir estos textos, asi que como siempre os pido: please dejen reviews! saludos

See ya!


	10. Hijos de

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

**CAPITULO 10**

**-Hijos de...-**

La mañana se colaba nuevamente por los pequeños agujeros de que quedaban entre las cortinas, esas rendijas que quedan cuando la cortina no es bien cerrada, Hal sentía que le dolía el cuello había dormido muy incomodo, se incorporó en la cama y miro hacia un lado — ¡maldición! — dijo bajamente, recordó que ahora compartía habitación y eso lo descolocó un segundo, Bruce yacía de su lado de la cama roncando plácidamente envuelto en las sabanas, decidió dejarlo dormir y levantarse para ir al baño.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con sumo cuidado dejando ver un brillo en unos ojos picaros que tenían ganas de comenzar el día con una buena broma, para Jason era estimulante fastidiar a Hal y lo había dejado claro desde el primer momento que pisó la mansión —Buen dia Jordan—se aproximó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pudo escuchar ruido que venía del baño, seguro su padre estaba arreglándose, debía ser más cuidadoso —¡A levantarse! —gritó mientras jalaba las sabanas de la cama y hacia caer a quien dormía —¡Mierda! —Jason quedó pálido de la impresión

—¡Maldición! —El hombre murciélago despertó al sentir que se estrellaba con el piso —¡Jason! —

—¡Mierda la cague! —Jason se asustó al ver la cara de Bruce — Papá lo sien…

—Que nada, ¡Joder Jason! —Bruce hizo por jalarle la oreja a Jason pero este se escabulló

—Lo siento Papá no fue mi intención—dijo mientras corría a la única puerta abierta que vio: el baño —¡No lo volveré a hacer!

—¡Joder! —Hal estaba de pie orinando mientras veía como Jason corria rumbo hacia a él, apenas pudo terminar lo que hacía antes de que Jason se estrellara contra el

—¡Qué asco Jordán! —Se quejo jason mientras se colocaba detrás de Hal

—¿Asco? ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?

—¡Jason! —Bruce se introdujo al baño tras de Jason

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡Yo estoy usando el baño! —Hal se escandalizó al ver que había quedado en medio de los dos Wayne

—Este desalmado fue a tirarme de la cama para despertarme

—Perdón papá no creí que fueras tu, ¡Pensé que eras el pervertido este! —señalo Jason mientras se escondía tras de Hal

—¡No soy un pervertido! —Hal frunció el seño— ¿Me llamas pervertido y vienes a esconderte tras de mi después de querer jugarme otra de tus bromas?

—Mi padre es más peligroso que tu por las mañanas

— ¡Jason vas a entrenar hasta desfallecer y te colgare de cabeza toda la mañana sino vienes hacia a mí en este instante!

— ¡Suficiente! —Hal tomó a Jason del brazo y comenzó a empujar a Bruce —este baño es grande pero no para que estén peleando, ¡Fuera de aquí los dos! —Hal los arrojó fuera del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe

— ¿Qué mierdas le pasa? —dijeron los dos Wayne al unísono

— ¡Te tengo! —Bruce tomó a Jason de la oreja — ¿Por qué diablos me despertaste de esa forma?

—Pensé que eras Jordan ¡Auch! ¡Suéltame papá!

—Si a si despiertas a Hal no me sorprende que se levante siempre de mal humor —Dijo Bruce mientras llevaba a su hijo a la salida

—Es divertido

—Yo te enseñare que es divertido, vas a entrenar hasta que vomites tus entrañas jovencito— Bruce abrió la puerta de su habitación y arrojó a Jason al pasillo —a prepararse para el desayuno, ¡Ahora!

Jason tenía los ojos llorosos y la oreja roja, se sobaba frenéticamente cuando una voz llamó su atención —te lo mereces por metiche — Dick estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente con un cara seria

— A Callar Dick nadie pidió tu maldita opinión.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre entrar sin avisar ¿Qué no recuerdas lo de ayer en la noche? —Ambos hicieron un gesto de desagrado —¿Tú crees que papá y Hal…?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! —Jason se enojó mucho y se acercó amenazador a su hermano—suficiente con fingir que es parte de la familia como para que además tenga que imaginar que en realidad sean algo, ¡Dick Grayson eres un idiota!

— Wayne, Jason, soy Dick Wayne —Dick vio como comenzaba a alejarse su hermano menor por el pasillo

—Estas a poco de ser "Dick Jordan"—le dijo sin más antes de desaparecer de la vista

Cuando entraron al comedor los chicos iban bastante animados con excepción de Jason que iba de malos humos—¿Sucede algo joven Jason? —pregunto Alfred al chico, pero no obtuvo respuesta

—Esta de malas pulgas porque papá le pilló en una de sus bromas a Hal, le salió al revés y papá acabó siendo el bromeado —Explico Richard bastante elocuente

— ¿Por qué demonios no cierras la boca Dick? Eres un jodido metiche—se quejó Jason

—Joven Jason le agradeceré mucho que no use palabras altisonantes antes del desayuno—Alfred siempre había tenido que corregir ese rasgo en Jason

—Lo Siento Alfred—Jason se acomodó en su lugar— pero no prometo nada para después del desayuno —todos suspiraron con tedio

— ¡Buenos días a todos! —Hal entró más sonriente de lo normal en el comedor — ¿Cómo durmieron? —Los cuatro chicos esquivaron el saludo mirando directamente sus platos —Lucen algo confundidos ¿A qué se debe?

—Tt, ofrecido y descarado —Damián arrastro las palabras — ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Hal le miró un poco desconcertado

—Es por lo de anoche señor Jordan —Dijo Tim con algo de pena

— ¿Antes o después de que Colton salga huyendo? —Hal estiro sus brazos con satisfacción— ¡Oh si! Valió la pena la espera por ver la cara de asustado de ese idiota—Alfred carraspeó para llamar la atención de Hal

—No fue el único —Murmuro Dick

—Algunos no lo disfrutamos tanto —Jason le miró con enojo— ¡No somos tan pervertidos como tú!

—De acuerdo, por enésima vez pequeña rata callejera, No soy un pervertido y en todo caso deberías tragarte tus palabras pues tú y tus hermanos estaban espiando en la puerta de la habitación que comparto con Bruce—Hal se cruzó de brazos—si se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa ¡Fue porque ustedes se lo buscaron!

—Tiene razón —Tim era el primero en reconocer su culpa

—Cierra la boca Drake.

—No Damián, el señor Jordan tiene razón—Dick llamaba la atención a sus hermanos—yo les dije que no debíamos de estar ahí.

—Y aun así tú también te quedaste de principio a fin, eres tan morboso como Todd —se quejó Damián

— ¡Yo no soy un morboso! —Jason estallaba en enojo — ¡El es un maldito pervertido! —señaló con su dedo a Hal, quien se puso de pie como queriendo ahorcar a Jason

—¡Bueno ya! Siempre es lo mismo contigo maldita sea—Hal se había enojado de nuevo—no creo que se hayan traumado, pero ni por mucho me creo eso de que sean unos críos inocentes y en todo caso no hacíamos nada malo, estábamos en medio de una pelea eso es todo.

— ¿Peleando desnudos? —Dijo Jason con sorna —pude ver más de lo que hubiera deseado, no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

— Viniendo de chicos que andan por ahí brincando con "leotardos" por los techos no sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido—Hal se volvió a sentar—aunque gracias a su ocurrencia Colton salió huyendo con una cara de asustado digna de recordar.

A un lado de Hal se escuchó una pequeña risa—lo siento—Tim comenzó a reír —tiene razón, su cara fue mejor que la de Dick al verlos a ustedes

— ¿La mía? Damián hasta comenzó a sudar frio —Dick sonrió mientras se burlaba de su hermano menor.

— Solo porque deseaba que esa toalla no se cayera al suelo para no ver miserias, tt— Damián se cruzó de brazos —pero tienes que admitir Todd que te salió el tiró al revés.

—Yo no…— Jason puso una mueca—bueno si

—Segunda al hilo Jason estás perdiendo tu toque —Rió Dick

—Eso me alegraría, podría volver a dormir tranquilo, aunque apreciaría ver a Bruce en el suelo más seguido —Hal comenzó a reír bajamente.

—Si hubieras visto la mueca al caer te reirías mas— por fin Jason comenzó a sonreír—era algo como esto —hizo un gesto burlón el cual al verlo todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas todo por imaginarse a Bruce en el suelo con semejante mueca, no era algo que pasara tan seguido.

—Buenos días— una figura sumamente seria entró en la habitación haciendo que todos pararan su risa de poco en poco—todos están muy alegres— Bruce hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

— ¿Y eso te molesta? —Hal comenzaba a servirse de la comida que Alfred había dejado en la mesa disimuladamente mientras todos reían—no pensé que fueras tan amargado.

—Cierra la boca Hal, no me siento muy de buenas —Otro gesto de dolor hizo que Bruce se llevara una mano al cuello.

— ¿Dolor de cuello? — Hal dejo un momento su tenedor para mirar al Wayne.

—No, debe ser que me duelen los ojos— Bruce uso algo de sarcasmo para responder —Claro que sí—Hal no dijo nada solo se puso de pie y camino hasta Bruce parándose detrás de él — ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Cállate mal agradecido—Hal tomó a Bruce por el cuello

—No creo que —Bruce estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando el movimiento de las manos de Hal le hicieron cambiar de parecer—¡Oh demonios!

—Viniendo de ti no sé si eso fue un halago o un insulto.

—Tómalo como quieras si estoy con dolor de cuello es por tu culpa —se quejó el patriarca de la familia Wayne

— ¿Mi culpa? Tu dijiste que debía pasar a tu habitación—Hal puso fuerza en su agarre y movió violentamente el cuello de Bruce—si alguien se debe quejar soy yo, roncas demasiado—Otro movimiento brusco acompañó sus palabras

—Es porque tu pateas y golpeas demasiado cuando duermes —Bruce hizo una mueca — ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!

—Eso es porque estas muy tenso—Hal movió agresivamente la cabeza de Bruce—¡Y porque me pones de malas! —Hal movió a un lado el cuello de Bruce haciendo que crujiera, para luego soltarlo y hacer que callera de golpe sobre su pecho

— ¡Lo mato! ¡Le rompió el cuello! —Chillo Tim alarmado

— ¡No seas dramático Bruce no es para tanto!— el aludido se acomodo en su postura, se sentía mejor

—Eres un tonto Drake, al romper el cuello de un hombre el sonido es más fuerte y por lo general se pueden ver como los huesos se saltan de un lado —Explicó Damián confianzudo

—Se siente bien —Bruce movía y giraba su cuello, se veía de mejores ánimos —¿Cómo?

—Truco de la fuerza aérea —comentó Hal mientras se regresaba a su sitio—hay pruebas que hacemos en espacios reducidos es imposible no acabar con todo entumido desde las orejas hasta el trase…

— ¡Hal! —Bruce le reprendió mientras tomaba su taza de café

—Está bien —Hal regreso a su plato—con razón tus hijos se escandalizan pro todo, si a ti te asusta la palabra trasero; tres de los cuatro hijos Wayne sonrieron pícaramente ante la mirada reprobatoria de Bruce.

El desayuno paso sin más sobresaltos, bastante ameno entre platicas coloquiales todos estaban algo sorprendidos de que el inspector Colton no regresara esa mañana para continuar con sus observaciones, pero no era cosa que les quitara el sueño, por el contrario les daba más libertad para poder hacer eso que llevaban días sin hacer entrenar a lo Batman, sobre todo porque Jason tenía una deuda pendiente por la bromita de su padre.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto— se quejó Hal mientras veía que los chicos comenzaban a calentar en el gimnasio

—Pues no están de vacaciones, te recuerdo que fueron expulsados de la escuela por alborotos, deben tener algún castigo

—Entonces dales una palmada en el trasero o quítales el celular— Hal se cruzo de brazos—pero eso de ponerlos a brincar como bestias de circo me parece poco ortodoxo son solo unos chicos.

—Ahora te pones de su parte, quien te viera—Bruce dio una palmada y sus hijos comenzaron con sus ejercicios.

—No los defiendo, solo es que no comparto tus métodos ligeramente nazis —Hal Bufó y se contrajo en una mueca—en todo caso si tanto quieres verlos castigados ¿por qué rayos no te quedas a supervisarlos? No me gusta ser el verdugo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Yo también se supone que tengo una entrevista de trabajo, me hablaron a mi celular hace una media hora.

—Yo tengo que asistir a una reunión importante —Bruce se llevó las manos a la cabeza haciendo círculos en sus sienes—han sido días complicados.

—Con su permiso joven Bruce —Alfred llevaba en sus manos un teléfono inalámbrico el cual le extendía a Bruce.

—Al ¿Me cubrirías como jefe de este Getho? — Hal hizo señas con sus manos como suplicando, pero Alfred se hizo al que no entendía—por favor.

—Joven Jordan desgraciadamente para usted, yo entiendo menos de estas cosas de murciélagos que usted.

—Vamos tengo una entrevista de trabajo a medio día, y a ti parecen obedecerte— Hal sonaba tan convincente que Alfred no podía negarse, además bien merecía un poco de espacio, estaban tan perdidos entre suplicas y negativas que no escuchaban nada de lo que Bruce estaba discutiendo por teléfono.

—Alfred —Bruce ya había colgado en su llamada y tenía pinta de pocos amigos—llama a Sally y dile que corra mis citas para el medio dia, tengo algo que hacer.

—Que conveniente—se quejó Hal enojado

—No te emociones Jordan, que quise decir tenemos—Bruce hizo una seña para llamar a sus vástagos que de uno en uno fueron deteniéndose

— ¿Cómo que tenemos? ¿De qué hablas? —Hal lucia verdaderamente confundido—No me digas que—Hal se tapó los ojos con una mano—la llamada, era de servicios sociales ¿cierto?

—Es bueno ver que tienes algo de poder de deducción—Dijo Bruce algo ironico, Hal le hizo una mueca— quieren vernos de inmediato en la oficina, a todos

—¿Hasta a los chicos? —Bruce asintió ante la pregunta de Hal —Rayos, seguro esto es obra del imbécil de Colton

—Sin insultar Hal, que es lo que menos necesitamos—Bruce se dirigió a sus muchachos—ya me oyeron asi que a vestirse, ropa casual, nada formal—los muchachos titubearon un poco—Ahora—después de esta palabra los hijos de Bruce salieron a toda prisa con rumbo a sus habitaciones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Unos treinta minutos para estar ahí –Bruce respondió a Hal con un poco de mal humor

—Maldición debo arreglarme también—Hal se dirigió a la salida—no creo tener tiempo de regresar aquí antes de mi entrevista de trabajo.

Nuevamente en la oficina de servicios sociales, se hallaban sentados en la sala de espera mientras veían pasar a los empleados del departamento, la verdad es que se sentía incómodo nuevamente estar ahí y más ahora que se sentían objetos de todas las miradas de los miembros del departamento.

—Estamos de nuevo en este estúpido lugar —Damián se hallaba sentado junto a Bruce era al único además de Dick al que parecía hacerle caso

—Silencio Damián sé que no es agradable, pero no tenemos más opción

—Papá ¿Para qué nos hicieron venir de nuevo? —Dick sentía curiosidad y es que detestaba ir a esa oficina le recordaba a cuando sus padres murieron y le llevaron ahí para hacerle preguntas y luego enviarlo a una casa hogar.

—Seguro es culpa del idiota de Jordan— se quejó Jason —detesto este lugar.

—Jason guarda silencio—le reprendió su padre.

—No te preocupes papá el señor Jordan no pareció importarle lo que dijo Jason—Tim miraba a Hal que solo veía su reloj y luego su teléfono celular que llevaba entre las manos.

— Perdona ¿Dijeron algo? —Hal los miró curioso— ¿Ya nos toca?

—En unos minutos, las personas asignadas a nuestro caso según entendí estaban en una especie de junta.

—Que bien deben estar prendiendo la hoguera —se quejó Hal

—Eso sin duda es pensar positivo ¿No Hal?

—Mira quien lo dice tu eres el que tiene master en "negativismo" y "mal situasionismo"— Hal puso su brazo para cubrir la mitad de su rostro—Yo soy la noche—los chicos tuvieron que aguantarse la risa al ver el mal genio que se formaba en el rostro de Bruce

—No me tientes Jordan

—Como sea— Hal se puso de pie y tomo el periódico que estaba cercano a ellos— ¿Quién quiere jugar a encontrar la noticia más amarillista?

— ¡Siéntate Hal! —Bruce se puso de pie para quitarle el periódico de la mano—Nuevamente no estas ayudando— Bruce le arrebató el periódico

—Eso es mío—Hal estuvo a punto de rebatirle su actitud a Bruce cuando una voz a sus espaldas les llamó.

—Buenos días, lamento la espera—Alexa Sanders estaba de pie a sus espaldas— ¿Señor Wayne? ¿Señor Jordan? ¿Está todo bien?

Ambos adultos se quedaron congelados, mirándose de reojo—si todo está bien detective—Bruce se dio la vuelta a la vez que le deba a la vuelta a Hal y le pasaba una mano por la cintura acercándolo a él.

—¿Señor Jordan se siente bien? Luce un poco rojo—era cierto el aludido se había sonrojado por el sorpresivo gesto de Bruce

—Si solo es un ligero bochorno, hay mucho calor aquí— Hal puso la mejor cara de disimulo que pudo y le quito el periódico a Bruce para abanicarse con el

—Genial, ya entró en la menopausia, no tendremos hermanitos—se quejó Jason

—No creo que funcione asi Jay—le corrigió Tim sonriente como no queriendo la cosa.

— ¿Y cómo es que funciona entonces? —pregunto Damián con su cara más cínica y curiosa que pudo.

—Te lo explicare al llegar a casa—Dick le hacía señas a Damián para que no hablara

—Nadie explicara nada—Hal se acercó a Jason—Jay Jay solo está bromeando, ¿cierto hijo? —Hal se acercó a Jason y le dio unas palmadas en su espalda

—Ahora si estamos jodidos— murmuró Dick mientras veía como la cara de sus hermanos cambiaba y observaba un Jason cada vez más enojado

—No estamos trabajando en nada y yo no soy tu hijo, asi que suéltame Jordan—Jason se puso de pie; Bruce notó como la empleada del gobierno sacó una libreta para apuntar todo nuevamente, maldición, al igual que Hal el comenzaba a odiar esas libretas.

—Bueno, vamos a calmarnos, por favor, todos pasen por aquí—serenamente la señorita Sanders los condujo hasta el lugar donde les había hecho la última entrevista—necesito que Richard y Timothy vayan con la enfermera, Jason y Hal se quedaran aquí con mi asistente mientras usted señor Wayne y el pequeño Damián vienen conmigo a la oficina contigua.

Todos dudaban un poco sobre ser separados, sabían que la verdadera fuerza de los Wayne estaba en mantenerse juntos y no contradecir su historia, si alguno falseaba todo se vendría abajo, pero al ver lo relajado que lucía Bruce nadie puso ningún pero, todos accedieron.

Bruce fue conducido junto con Damián a la oficina donde apenas unos días atrás habían hablado con él y con Hal, podía ver por medio del espejo translucido como Jason y Hal se acomodaban en la otra habitación mientras Dick y Tim salían del cuarto.

—Señor Wayne le hice venir con Damián, porque me temo que las observaciones acerca de la actitud de Damián son—la detective no buscaba las palabras para definir el comportamiento de Damián—perturbadores…

Lo dijo, Bruce puso cara de tedio, mientras que Damián puso una cara de superioridad con la que nadie hubiera podido pelear—supongo que las mentes pequeñas catalogan de perturbador a personas cuyo intelecto es superior—sí, ese era Damián hablando sobre su superioridad.

— ¿Ah sí? —la psicóloga comenzó a tomar más notas

—No le haga caso, es solo un chico, ya sabe que imaginación suelen llegar a tener—Bruce trataba sin éxito de aminorar la mala opinión que se estaba generando sobre su hijo.

—Pero padre tu sabes que fui procreado y entrenado para gobernar al mundo—Bruce entorno los ojos y suspiró con pesar

—Su madre espera mucho de el—dijo Bruce como no queriendo la cosa.

—Es buen tema, hablemos de la relación que hay entre Damián y su Madre—Bruce y Damián se miraron cómplices.

—Mejor síguele contando sobre como dominarás el mundo—le dijo Bruce, difícilmente se podrían salvar de ese tema tan espinoso.

Afuera la situación no iba mejor, sentados uno al lado de otro pero con dos metros de distancia entre ellos se hallaban Jason y Hal frente a ellos la asistente de la señorita Sanders, la cual no había podido sacarle ni media palabra a ambos.

—Tengo una idea hagamos una dinámica para romper el hielo, jugaremos a algo parecido al "veo, veo"—definitivamente a esa pobre e inexperta chica siempre le tocaba la parte más difícil, los dos entrevistados solo entornaron los ojos—bueno como no escucho ninguna objeción comenzaré ¿de acuerdo? —Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta más que un asentimiento de mala gana— veo algo de color verde—

—Es Jordan— dijo Jason intempestivamente

—No, déjame terminar Jason, a ver se ve un poco desgastado y mullido

—Entonces es Jason, no luce muy bien—Hal ahora era el que hablaba.

—Deberían dejarme terminar—dijo casi suplicante la trabajadora —las personas se pueden parar encima de él.

— ¡Claro que es Jordan! Apenas y me sirve como tapete.

—No soy un tapete, mocoso del demonio ¿Qué no puedes hablar de manera decente?

—Tú no eres muy decente que digamos —le contestó enojado Jason

—Qué ironía, tu hablando de decencia, el mundo se ha vuelto loco—Hal estaba haciendo uso de todo su sarcasmo haciendo que Jason se incomode.

—De acuerdo noto cierta tensión entre ustedes dos—comento la muchacha

— ¿Tensos? Solo porque intentó despertarme arrojándome de la cama esta mañana y luego me persiguió hasta el baño… ¡No eso sería una niñería de mi parte! —más sarcasmo brotaba de la boca de Hal

—Yo no te seguí al baño, no te confundas el pervertido eres tú.

—Y dale con eso, será mejor que te controles—Hal se cruzó de brazos—no querrás que tu papa te castigue de nuevo—Hal sonrió triunfal al ver que Jason ponía en su cara cierto temor.

—Si me castigaron esta mañana fue solo por causa tuya.

—Yo no me tuve la culpa, tú hiciste caer a tu padre de la cama, porque lo confundiste conmigo.

—No habría pasado si no te hubieras mudado a su habitación ¡Maldito pervertido!

—Bueno supongo que eso es algo—dijo la empleada del gobierno mientras tomaba notas—al menos ya están interactuando

— ¡Claro que no! —se quejaron Jason y Hal a la vez, su entrevistadora solo se rio un poco irónica y suspiro, sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

Los minutos pasaron hubieron cambios de lugar, Jason paso con su padre y Damian con hal, Luego entraron Dick y Tim quienes tuvieron una breve sesión con Hal y su padre, para finalmente quedar solamente Bruce y Hal que esperaban nuevamente a la detective.

—Luces desesperado— Bruce se dirigía a Hal quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y moviendo nerviosamente su pie derecho.

—Más bien impaciente Bruce, no me gusta a mi tampoco estar aquí—Hal se puso de pie y vio por el vidrio como los chicos seguían siendo entrevistados—tu sabes porque estamos aquí

—Simple proceso administrativo supongo

— ¿Eres detective y no lo has deducido? Eso es escandaloso —Hal suspiro y se dio la vuelta para observar a Bruce—están buscando motivos

—Lo sé —Bruce miro a Hal serio—es por eso que no debemos darles motivos para poder hacer nada

—No quiero ir a prisión

—Tampoco yo, créeme creo que hasta ahora vamos muy bien—Bruce se había puesto de pie hasta quedar frente a Hal—lo estás haciendo bien, incluso mejor que yo, la mayoría cree que eres una "buena madre"— Bruce coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Hal mientras le ponía una sonrisa burlona

—Eres un idiota Wayne —Hal le dio un ligero golpe con su puño en el pecho mientras sonreía ligeramente —de todas formas, ¿Tienes abogados verdad? —Bruce asintió —muchos: mercantiles, civiles, penales y los pondrás a mi disposición y me darás mi propio bufette ¿cierto? —Hal se burló un poco del Wayne.

— Saldrá más barato construirte una cárcel

Cuando la psicóloga entró en su propia oficina se sonrojo un poco al ver la escena de Bruce tan cercano a Hal, se miraban entre serios y sonrientes, desde su punto de vista y a pesar de las opiniones de Colton a ella le parecían una pareja solida o por lo menos con no tantos problemas en su relación aunque fueran poco convencionales.

—Señor Wayne, señor Jordan tomen asiento por favor—Hal y Bruce obedecieron de buen grado—he de decirles que han sido sesiones interesantes, siguen apareciendo mas observaciones curiosas que hay que tomar en cuenta

—Observaciones, habla como si fuéramos conejillos de indias —Hal se quejó y le puso mala cara a a la mujer

—Hal por favor

—Debido proceso señor Jordan, lamento que los términos y procedimientos le incomoden sobre manera—se disculpó la mujer—pero hay que tomar medidas con respecto a los chicos si quieren que regresen a la escuela algún día o mas aun si quieren pasar las inspecciones de la corte, tienen la primera en menos de un mes.

—Como sea, ¿Podemos apresurarnos un poco? —Hal se mostraba bastante impaciente

—Veo que tiene prisa señor Jordan

—Hal tiene una entrevista de trabajo —intervino Bruce —y teme que se le pueda hacer tarde.

—Ya veo, si, estaba lo de su búsqueda de trabajo en las anotaciones que me proporciono el señor Colton ¿Cómo va con eso señor Jordan?

—Bastante bien, bueno lo estará si llego a tiempo a mi cita

—Me da gusto oír eso aunque no sé si sea lo adecuado—la mujer comenzó a escribir en las carpetas que tenía enfrente

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —Hal lucia un poco molesto

—Que dado la situación de los chicos, requieren monitoreo constante y …

—Está sugiriendo que uno de los dos debería quedarse en casa para atender a los chicos—Hal miró de reojo a Bruce—pretende que yo no regrese al trabajo.

—Quizá sería lo adecuado por un tiempo, dado que el señor Wayne pude proporcionar lo necesario para la familia —la mujer trató de sonar lo más convincente posible

—No de ninguna manera, me niego a convertirme en "amo de casa"—Hal estaba a punto de seguir con sus diálogos hasta que sintió que Bruce ponía una mano en su hombro

—Lo que Hal quiere decir es que lo tenemos todo bajo control, dividiremos las tareas para que el pueda volver a trabajar y los chicos estén bien.

—Señor Wayne debo ser muy enfática en este asunto—la mujer se puso muy seria en su lugar—los chicos requieren mayor atención el accidente de Dick y Tim demuestran que no reciben la supervisión adecuada—Hal hizo por querer pararse a reclamar—estuvo a punto de ser reportado como un incidente de maltrato a menores, pero al no ser algo grave pude hacer que pase desapercibido.

— ¿Debería estarle agradecido? —Hal frunció el seño estaba llegando a niveles de enojo que nunca había alcanzado —eso fue un accidente y creo que gracias a mi reacción y la de Dick no pasó a mas, así que merezco algo de crédito por eso

—nadie ha dicho que no señor Jordan, pero no es el único problema, aquí cabe mencionar que Jason es muy explosivo y Damián tiene definitivamente tendencias egocéntricas y complejo de superioridad muy agravado para alguien de su edad—La doctora miró seriamente a Bruce—muy posiblemente por que reciben poca atención por parte de su padre, también tengo mi teoría de que el salto que intento hacer Tim fue para demostrarle a su padre que podía hacerlo y que la excesiva preocupación de Dick por sus hermanos es para demostrar que puede ser como usted , los cuatro compiten entre sí por llamar su atención señor Wayne. —Bruce pudo ver una ligera sonrisa picara en el rostro de Hal de esas que quieren decir "Te lo dije".

—Supongo que es entendible dada la situación de la llegada de cada uno—Bruce se rascó la cabeza un poco incomodo—pero no están en competencia constante—La psicóloga le hizo una seña para que viera a un lado, hacia el espejo a través del cual veía a cuatro chicos golpeándose con cojines mientras una asustada trabajadora social intentaba detenerlos—bueno quizás un poco.

—Te…lo…dije…—Hal miraba irónico a su amigo, Bruce se quedo un poco descolocado, ¿Hal le había dicho te lo dije? ¿Desde cuándo él era perfecto?

—Sabes tú no has ayudado mucho que digamos —Se quejó Bruce

—No son mis hijos —Hal usaba este comentario para intentar lavarse las manos

—Error señor Jordan— Hal se sorprendió por el comentario—ahora usted tiene que adaptarse si bien no ha ser por completo el padre o "la madre" de los chicos debe ser empático con ellos y parte de su familia, una nueva figura de autoridad y respeto, entre ambos deben proporcionar a los chicos todo lo necesario para realizarse y adaptarse dentro de la sociedad, permítanme ser mas grafica—La mujer comenzó a buscar algo en sus cajones.

—No va a sacar uno de esos gráficos de educación sexual ¿O sí? —Hal se dirigió a Bruce que se sentía más incomodo con cada minuto que pasaba.

— ¿Qué solo eso tienes en la cabeza?, Cierra la boca Hal —le dijo bajamente

—Aquí esta lo que buscaba, necesito que observen esto y presten atención— la mujer tomo un bolígrafo y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran más a su escritorio.

Estaban fuera, finalmente se hallaban fuera del departamento de servicios sociales, como esta vez fue de improviso al menos no habían reporteros a su alrededor—Bueno hora de irse —Bruce sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada, Alfred llegó conduciendo un auto

— ¡Oh no!, ¡Otra vez no! —Hal tomó a Bruce del brazo —no vas a dejarme solo con tus hijos, tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo llevarlos conmigo.

— ¿Por qué hablan como si no estuviéramos aquí? —se quejó Dick

—Te dije que yo también tengo una junta importante con el consejo de la ciudad y después una comida con importantes hombres de negocios—se excusó Bruce

— ¿Qué no oíste lo que nos dijeron o qué? ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? —Hal se veía bastante enfadado

—Ni que necesitáramos niñera —Jason intervenía pero no lograba captar la atención de ninguno de los adultos.

—Hal arreglemos esto en casa, tu traes la camioneta así que llévalos contigo —Bruce se deshizo del agarre para subirse al auto

—Es que no me da tiempo de ir a casa a dejarlos—Hal vio como Bruce cerraba la puerta y se iba prácticamente escapando de el— ¡Con un demonio Wayne! —fue un grito bastante alto pero dudosamente Bruce lo habría escuchado —mierda.

—Tt, Sabes Jordan seguimos aquí —por fin Hal parecía prestar atención a los chicos

—Sí, es imposible de olvidarlo—Hal suspiró con pesar y se cubrió la cara con una carpeta que le había dado la psicóloga—no sé como su padre le hace para ignorarlo.

—No es tan difícil como parece—se quejó Tim un poco herido por el comentario de Hal

— ¡Dah! —Exhalo resignado—olviden lo que dije, vengan conmigo tenemos que ir a mi entrevista de trabajo.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta donde habían estacionado la camioneta, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, al dar la vuelta una figura no muy grata quedó exactamente a unos centímetros de Hal —Buen dia señor Jordan, ¿O debería decir señor Wayne? —Colton

—Mierda eres tu —dijo entre dientes Hal —chicos adelántense—les indicó a todos —enano sujeta esto—Hal le dio a Tim su carpeta

—¿Qué sucede Jordan? ¿No estas feliz de verme?

—¿Qué tanta mierda pusiste en tus malditas notas? — Hal se estaba enojando mas—Por causa tuya tuve que venir a este estúpido lugar

—Veo que estas de malas ¿Qué te duele el culo después de la acción de anoche? —Colton soltó una ligera risa sarcástica, Hal agachó la cabeza para luego levantarla con una mirada de furia en sus ojos.

—¡idiota! —Hal tomo a Colton de sus ropas y lo puso contra la pared —Vas a decirme de una buena vez que tanta mierda pusiste sobre mí en esas putas notas

—Eso es algo confidencial Señor Jordan —Colton le ponía su mejor sonrisa irónica

—Por tu culpa casi me fincan cargos por maltrato a menores —Hal lo aporreo contra la pared

—Si Sanders no hubiera intervenido te habría llevado a juicio, es lo menos que mereces Jordan

—¡¿De qué coño estás hablando?! —Hal levantó su puño dispuesto a golpearlo en el rostro

— ¡Vamos hazlo! —Colton retaba a Hal—iras preso por agredir a un servidor publico

—Desgraciado hijo de puta —Hal lanzo el golpe pero sintió que algo lo detuvo

—No señor Jordan, déjelo en paz—Dick sostenía a Hal contrabajo

—¡Suéltame Dick!

—Vamos pervertido no querrás ir preso por causa de este idiota —Jason sostenía a Hal por la cintura tratando de separarlo de su victima

—Hazle caso a tus retoños amigo… después de todo ¿Qué harían sin su madre? —Hal se deshizo del agarre de Dick y estrello su puño en la pared a un lado del rostro de colton—eres un payaso, sabía que no tenías la fuerza para hacerlo—Hal finalmente soltó al hombre que había acorralado

—No vales la pena —Hal dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras los chicos lo soltaban

—Tienes suerte de que no reportare esto, pero no siempre estarás a salvo Jordan—Colton miro a Hal de mala manera

—Pudrete—Hal vio un extraño brillo en los ojos de su ex compañero, lo que le hizo terminar de ignorarlo—vámonos chicos —Hal siguió su camino siendo escoltado por sus "hijastros" —gracias por eso muchachos—por alguna extraña razón Hal sintió el impulso de abrazarlos a ambos

—¡No te pongas sentimental maldito pervertido! —Se quejo Jason al sentir como Hal le pasaba la mano por el cuello y lo llevaba hacia a él—suéltame Jordan

—Señor Jordan el hombro—se quejó Dick

—No sean llorones—Hal los estrujó fuertemente, se notaba que se le pasaban muy rápido los malos ratos.

—Este tipo es más raro de lo que pensé tt— Damián observaba todo desde la camioneta, Hal llegó acompañado de Dick y Jason los cuales se apresuraron a subir a la camioneta.

—Bueno pues vámonos, que tengo una importante entrevista de trabajo— Hal encendió como pudo la camioneta y siguió su camino, aun tenía cosas que hacer en ese día.

Llegó con tiempo de sobra, con la suficiente oportunidad de poder pasar al baño y acomodar sus ropas, inclusive había llevado un saco para verse un poco más profesional, la verdad no sonaba a tan mal empleo se trataba siempre de ser piloto en una pequeña empresa que se dedicaba a vuelos comerciales de carga y pasajeros, estaba seguro de su currículo y de sus habilidades, sin embargo lucia nervioso y la razón era una: los cuatro Wayne estaban esperándole fuera de las oficinas en la camioneta.

—Veo que tiene muchas horas de vuelo señor Jordan—el entrevistador era el jefe de recursos humanos de esa empresa.

—Algunas, es cierto, tengo experiencia volando varios tipos de aviones, inclusive hasta podría pilotar una nave espacial si me lo pidiera—Hal rió nervioso

El entrevistador le miro curioso enarcando una ceja—trate de relajarse señor Jordan.

—Lo sé, lo siento es que hace rato que no iba a una entrevista de trabajo, usted sabe.

—Entiendo—el hombre releyó los datos de Hal—aquí dice que su último trabajo fue en la compañía Ferris, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Diferencias creativas—el entrevistador no pareció creerle—bueno en realidad fue un desacuerdo con la presidenta de la compañía, pero como sea siento que es bueno cambiar de aires.

—Pilotaba aviones experimentales, de gran potencia y con un gran grado técnico de conocimientos requeridos ¿No considera que se aburrirá al ingresar a trabajar con nosotros?

—Yo…— ¿Que si se aburriría?, ¡Pero claro que sí! El era un piloto valiente, hábil y sin temor que podía manejar cualquier caza creado por el hombre o por cualquier civilización alienígena y ahora tenía que rebajarse a pilotar transportes llenos de bananos, telas o cosas así—no de ninguna manera yo… —Hal pareció parpadear incrédulo al ver algo por la ventana tras de su entrevistador—¿Tim?

— ¿Perdone? —

—Quise decir que me es grato cambiar de aires, era muy arriesgado el trabajo anterior—Hal vio como Tim corría por el pasillo que se podía ver a lo lejos por la ventana

— ¿Podría explicarme a que se debe este cambio de actitud?

—Bueno es que —Hal se preguntaba si debía decirlo o no—tengo una familia ahora—quien sabe quizá ese argumento haría maravillas en su entrevista, si lo consideraban estable tal vez le darían el trabajo.

—Ya veo —el hombre escribió sobre el currículo de Hal —interesante, sin duda usted se acerca mucho a lo que buscamos, de hecho he verificado sus referencias y sus horas de vuelo según su licencia de piloto, podríamos decir que esta mas que calificado para el puesto, quizá la paga no sea la adecuada al comienzo pero—el hombre de saco y corbata se detuvo al ver que Hal hacia muecas y negaba con la cabeza— ¿sucede algo?

—No para nada—Hal comenzó a sudar frio al ver que Tim ya estaba pegado a la pared de vidrio de la oficina donde le entrevistaban y le hacía señas a Hal— ¿me decía? —respiro nervioso al ver que un guardia de seguridad comenzaba a perseguir a Tim, era una escena de lo más inverosímil, digna de un comic o una película de comedia.

—El sueldo no es muy significativo al principio pero ira subiendo de acuerdo a los vuelos realizados, además de que está la posibilidad de ser ascendido de piloto de carga a piloto de pasaje y así sucesivamente, los que ganan más son los pilotos de jets privados.

—Me alegra oír eso

—Por cierto ¿esto no será problema para su familia?

—Por demás este trabajo es una ayuda, así que realmente no—Hal se quedó helado al oír la puerta abrirse de golpe

— ¡Señor Jordan! —Tim había encontrado la forma de colarse en su entrevista— ¡tiene que venir conmigo!

—Niño ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Lo conoce? —el entrevistador estaba un poco alarmado

—Es mi hijastro

—¿Hijastro?

—Uno de ellos, son cuatro—dijo Hal mientras comenzaba a sudar frio—Tim quedamos que se quedarían en el auto estoy en medio de algo.

—Tiene que venir conmigo—unos guardias de seguridad entraron para llevarse a Tim con ellos.

—este es uno de los dos que quería meterse a la fuerza—dijo uno de los guardias.

— ¡Señor Jordan! —el jefe de recursos humanos se sentía cada vez mas y mas escandalizado por la situación tan extraña

— ¡Tim!

—Fue por una buena razón, Dick y Jason—Hal sintió escalofríos al oír los nombres de los más grandes— y Damián…

—Demonios—Hal se puso de pie alarmado dejando caer la silla intempestivamente— ¡¿ahora que hicieron?!

—Sígame—Tim salió a toda prisa pasando entre los guardias.

—Perdone señor, le ofrezco una disculpa pero es que… ¡Rayos!, lo siento—Hal se dio la vuelta con resignación y salió tras de Tim seguido por los guardias y varias personas que querían ver qué pasaba.

La escena no era agradable a la vista Damián estaba boca abajo sobre el suelo de la recepción, habían unos cuadros rotos y varios hombres encima suyo, tratando de someterlo—¡Damián! —Hal se acercó alejando a los hombres—¡Suéltenlo!

— ¡Ya era hora perdedor! —le recriminó el menor mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudia la ropa.

—No me hables así, ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí adentro? —Hal miro con fastidio como más gente llegaba para contemplar el alboroto, muchos comenzaban a murmurar— ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

—Tt— Damián se acomodo las ropas —Afuera tratando de que no se los lleven esposados.

— ¡Mierda! —Hal ya sentía ganas de matar gente, si hubiera tenido un anillo rojo en ese instante las consecuencias hubieran sido desastrosas, corrió hacia donde había estacionado la camioneta, la encontró unos metros adelante estrellada contra una pared, había al menos tres vehículos dañados; Dick y Jason estaban contra la pared tratando de dar explicaciones— ¿Dónde está Darkside cuando se le necesita? —suspiro con resignación.

Todo paso muy rápido, no recordaba cómo se había metido en tantos problemas—lo hare por los chicos—cuchicheo para sí mismo con fastidio mientras descansaba sobre el volante de la camioneta en medio de la carretera, después de prometer pagar los daños, llamar a las aseguradoras y abusar del nombre de Bruce luego de que le reconocieron como "el prometido" del hombre más rico de Gotham y uno de los más adinerados del mundo fue más fácil evitar que llamaran a la policia, ahora solo tenía que pasarle la cuenta de los daños a Bruce, algo era seguro: no le darían el empleo. A duras penas pudo poner en marcha el auto y salir del estacionamiento solo para quedarse unos kilómetros antes sobre la carretera que les llevaba a su casa, así que se lamentaba con la cabeza sobre el volante mientras esperaba que llegara la grúa.

—Quizá deberíamos decirle algo—sugirió Dick

— ¿Cómo qué? —Preguntó Jason

—Dile que lo sientes tonto—le susurro Tim desde atrás, en la última fila de asientos

—No voy a rebajarme a pedirle disculpas al pervertido—murmuró Jason

—Hazlo Todd, todo esto fue tu culpa, si por esto mi padre nos castiga juro que usare la espada de mi abuelo para sacarte cada asqueroso hueso de tu cuerpo mientras estas en tus cinco sentidos como si fueras un pescado—Increíble como Damián no perdía oportunidad para sentirse superior.

—Discúlpate Jason—le reclamo Tim

—No fue mi culpa, si me hubiera enseñado desde la primera vez a arrancar esta cosa con cables no lo hubiera intentado yo solo—se quejó Jason— además para que nos deja en el auto.

—Deja de buscar pretextos estúpidos Jason, discúlpate con Hal —le ordenó Dick pero su hermano solo le hizo una mueca.

—Saben estoy aquí, no están murmurando tan bajo como creen, puedo oírlos—se quejó el Jordan sin siquiera mirarlos.

— ¿ves lo que se siente? —Jason recibió un codazo —es la verdad él y papá se la pasan hablando de nosotros y sobre nosotros como si no estuviéramos ahí.

Hal se incorporó en su lugar y se dio la vuelta agresivamente, parecía querer darle un golpe a Jason este solo cerró los ojos—tienen razón, tratare de no hacerlo más—suspiró con desgano, eso fue algo que Jason no se esperó

—Lo, lo siento pervertido, quiero decir señor Jordan—muy en el fondo Hal sintió que sonaba con algo de sinceridad—no era mi intención que perdiera su oportunidad en ese trabajo.

—Ya no importa, al paso que vamos tendré que pedirle a su padre ser su chofer o algo así.

— ¡No! —Damián se mostraba alarmado—sería terrible, los periódicos dirán entonces que mi padre sale con la servidumbre.

—Creo que alguien ha visto muchas telenovelas—dijo Hal haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír.

Unos golpes en el vidrio polarizado llamaron la atención de Hal—buen día señora—un hombre joven se dirigía a Hal de manera amistosa, Este se bajó de la camioneta

—Señor por favor—Hal había descendido del auto un poco ofendido, los chicos adentro rieron divertidos por la expresión del sujeto de la grúa.

—Perdón, es que por el tipo de camioneta yo pensé que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Es una familiar no? —Hal miraba por primera vez con detenimiento el vehículo.

—Sí pero esta creada para el mercado femenino o para…

—¡Wow! Cuida tus palabras amigo—Hal recuperaba un poco de su mal humor—a todo esto ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

—Me llamo Blake, la compañía de seguros me mando para remolcar su vehículo, es un placer señor —Blake le extendió la mano.

—Un placer —Hal estrechó su mano y comenzó a estirarse—comenzaba a pensar que no llegaría nadie.

—Lo siento tuve que remolcar un par de autos de la compañía de aviación Wurth— Hal puso una mueca al oír esto, pues este era el lugar donde momentos atrás se había creado un gran alboroto—bueno será mejor comenzar— es una camioneta algo desalineada— comentó el hombre mientras comenzaba a maniobrar con la grúa.

—Bueno nos sirve para transportar a los chicos—Hal abrió la puerta lateral, abajo todos, acomodaran esta cosa para remolcarla a casa.

—Lindos chicos—el sujeto puso unas cadenas en la parte de abajo del auto—no me sorprende que sean tan apuestos tomando en cuenta quien es su padre—

—¡Ah vaya, tu también lo conoces!, bueno es imposible no conocerlo ¿Cierto? —Hal sonería divertido pensaba que el muchacho le estaba bromeando o algo así.

—Y además con sentido del humor, su esposa es muy afortunada.

—No no tengo esposa, las mujeres últimamente me han causado problemas—Hal recordó como Carol le había despedido de su compañía solo por un chisme y frunció el seño.

— ¿Ven lo que yo? —a una sana distancia cuatro jóvenes veían a Hal hablar amenamente con el conductor de la grúa, Dick interrogaba a sus hermanos.

—Le está coqueteando—Jason se mostraba más osco de lo normal—enanos—Tim y Damián miraron a su hermano mayor—hagan su trabajo.

—… es decir yo sé mucho de aviones y como conducirlos, pero no sé ni siquiera medirle el aceite a estas cosas—Hal apoyo su mano en la camioneta que ya estaba cargada en la grúa

—Cuando gustes yo puedo enseñarte hasta cambiarlo, realmente es muy fácil—explicó Jack mientras apoyaba la mano junto a la de Hal.

— ¡Papá! —Tim se acercó a Hal con la cara más tierna que pudo poner— ¡Muero de hambre! ¿Podemos irnos a casa ya? —se abrazo a las piernas de Hal.

— ¡Si papá estoy fastidiado vámonos a Casa! —ahora Damián se acercaba usando una voz y un tono que no parecían ser de él debido a lo amable y tierno que sonaba.

— ¿Qué rayos les pasa?

—Deben estar cansados—dijo Blake viendo enternecido la escena.

—Ellos no son así, de verdad—Hal puso cara de tedio, sabía que algo planeaban.

—No, yo creo que quieren mucho a su padre.

—Sí pero a mí no—Hal seguía con su más representativa cara de desconfiado—de verdad que no se comportan así, díganme de una vez que están planeando enanos.

—Solo queremos irnos a casa, tengo hambre y papá nos debe estar esperando—Tim se soltó y comenzó a jalar a Hal de su mano, Damián hizo lo mismo con la otra, ambos chicos comenzaron a arrastrar a Hal hasta la cabina de la grúa.

— ¿Dijeron papá? —Blake estaba intrigado.

—Larga historia amigo—le grito Hal antes de subirse con los pequeños, al ver la escena Blake sonrió divertido, era su día de suerte, se dio la vuelta para checar las cadenas y se topó con la figura de Jason.

—Hola —Blake notó que le miraba de mala manera—eres hijo de Hal supongo—Jason no respondió — ¿vienes? —Blake señaló la cabina de su grúa.

—No —contestó secamente.

—Somos muchos en esta familia—Dick apareció a espaldas de Blake —no cabemos todos ahí adentro— movió su cuello haciendo que dirá un ligero tronido.

—Entiendo.

—Eso espero—Jason hablaba a sus espaldas, caminó hasta quedar junto a Dick—por que en verdad no creo que todos quepamos — se tronó los dedos mientras ponía la mejor cara para matar criminales que tenia, Blake no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta y se subió, pudo ver por el espejo como Jason hacia una seña con su dedo antes de subirse como si le disparara a Blake con un arma, luego se subieron en el auto que sería remolcado; todo estaba más que claro, quizá Hal y su padre fingían pero eso no le daba derecho a nadie de coquetear con Hal, podía ser un Wayne "de mentiras" y por conveniencias legales, pero nadie se acercaba a un miembro de su familia con esas intenciones ¡Y menos para intentar "quitárselo" a su padre!, el orgullo de la familia Batman era muy grande.

—Déjalo aquí—Hal señalaba la entrada que llevaba a la mansión, habían entrado a los terrenos de la casa Wayne—Enano despierta—Hal comenzó a sacudir a Damián quien fingía estar dormido mientras se apoyaba en Hal.

—Se cansa con facilidad ¿Cierto? —Blake sonreía a Hal

—No realmente no, te insisto en que no se qué le pasa a estos malcriados, en fin—Hal abrió la puertezuela y se bajó del auto, Dick y Jason ya le esperaban, Ayudaron a bajar a sus hermanos menores mientras Blake dejaba el auto en su sitio.

—Bueno eso es todo—el remolcador por fin había acabado su trabajo.

— ¿Siempre eres tan sonriente? —Hal comenzaba a notar como algo extraño la constante buena cara de ese joven hombre.

—Solo cuando trato con hombres tan agradables como usted señor Jordan—Blake saco una tabla con unos papeles —necesito su firma aquí.

—Puedes llamarme Hal, todos lo hacen.

—Harold Jordan— Blake leyó la firma de Hal—es un bonito nombre, ten Hal, te dejó mi tarjeta por si algún día vuelves a necesitar una grúa—

—Con estos acompañándome—Hal señaló a sus hijastros—muy probablemente necesite una la próxima semana o quizá una ambulancia.

—Si sigues así la necesitaras hoy pervertido —Jason lanzaba una amenaza desde la escalinata que daba a la puerta de la mansión

—¡Cierra la boca Jason! —Hal guardo la tarjeta en su bolsillo—en fin gracias por todo.

—De nada fue un placer —Blake se dirigió a Hal desde dentro de su grúa—sabes si algún día quieres ir por una cerveza… —cuatro jóvenes le miraban con cara amenazante, estaban todos de pie tras del linterna quien no veía las señas que hacían con sus manos, cual si se trataran de gangsters—no importa, nos vemos Hal, un gusto— Blake le guiñó un ojo y salió de la mansión apresuradamente.

—Acaso el me…—Hal se dio la vuelta a la vez que decía esta frase

— ¡Sí! —los hijos de Bruce le observaban con los brazos cruzados

—Te estaba coqueteando descaradamente—Comentó Dick

—Igual que todas las zorras que se acercan a mi padre —se quejó Damián

— ¡¿Qué?! —Hal se escandalizo mientras se dirigía a la puerta —están alucinando.

—Claro Jordan hazte el desentendido, si te la pasaste dándole pie a que se te lanzara —todos caminaban junto con Hal —"yo no sé nada de estas cosas" "Oh yo puedo enseñarte si quieres… y después podemos cog…" —decía Jason burlon

—¡Silencio! —Hal se estaba saliendo de sus casillas de nuevo, ahora era blanco de coqueteos por parte de gente desconocida, Gracias Bruce Wayne.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran—Bruce se acercaba a ver a los que llegaban, hablando del diablo— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—Tus hijos volvieron a causar un alboroto, impidieron que me dieran el empleo, dañaron una recepción, tres vehículos y un muro—Hal se cruzo de brazos mientras acusaba a los chicos.

— ¡¿Qué hicieron qué?! —Bruce tampoco había tenido un buen día y tan "buenas nuevas" no le ayudaban a ponerse de mejor humor—jovencitos, firmaron su sentencia de muerte… otra vez—los chicos solo tragaron saliva.

—Como sea —Hal se siguió de largo pasando a un lado de Bruce.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Bruce no he tenido un buen día el cual apenas va a la mitad, no creo poder soportar más sorpresas aun si viniera otro tipo a coquetearme —Bruce le miró extrañado —en fin yo me voy a meter un rato al Jacuzzi —Hal siguió su camino ante la cara enojada de Bruce—¡ah! por cierto hay que comprar otra camioneta, la que yo usaba termino desbaratada en la entrada de la mansión.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Bruce miró severo a sus hijos

—lo que oíste, ahora me voy a descansar un rato, te dejo con tus hijos, yo ya los tuve toda la mañana—Hal dijo esto último en un tono burlón que hizo recordar a cualquier madre quejumbrosa.

—Ustedes cuatro a mi despacho, ahora—los chicos se quedaron serios, buena la habían hecho, ellos conocían los enojos de Alfred (que eran escasos) y comenzaban a conocer a Hal, pero Bruce era todo un misterio, sin duda el mayor de los Wayne le daba un nuevo significado a la frase "ya verás cuando llegue tu padre a casa".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno estamos aqui! regresamos con mas aventuras de la familia Wayne-Jordan de verad que estos chicos no le dan vida a nadie, entiendase Hal o Bruce cada vez buscan mas formas de meterse en problemas, pobre Hal su entrevista se arruino, pero demostro que tiene pegue no? eso debe contar como algo, por cierto que segun parece la señorita de servicios sociales esta del lado de los Wayne aunque yo guardo mis dudas, me pregunto que otra cosa les habra explicado en esta ocasion...

En fin espero que haya sido de su agrado la verdad me he divertido mucho al escribirlo y espero que ustedes igual se diviertan al leerlo, este dia me toco doble publicacion asi que llevo como tres dias sin dormir jejeje, (esta y la noble casa Wayne son mis historias mas largas) en fin nos leemos luego que lo disfruten y si tienen animos recibo sus PM, reiews, comentarios y sugerencias asi cuando despierte tendre mas ideas y animos para trabajr les dejo, nos vemos pronto. saludos a todos.

See ya!


End file.
